Face to Face
by Trepverter
Summary: A beautiful girl moves into the apartment above Wally. Meanwhile, problems begin when he becomes ill and it affects his speed. Complete! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapters 1 to 5

**Face to Face**

By Trepverter

**One**

It felt good to be home again Wally West thought to himself as he unlocked the front door to his third story apartment in Central City.

He carelessly tossed his keys and wallet on the kitchen table as he made his way directly to the refrigerator. "What shall we have for dinner tonight?" Wally said, to himself.

Opening the refrigerator door, he perused his choices. Three eggs, two cans of Pepsi, an empty carton of milk, and a half-eaten turkey sub left over from last night's supper. Hungry, Wally snatched the turkey sub and devoured it in two bites. As he reached for a can of Pepsi, he heard the faint sound of running footsteps coming from the apartment above.

I guess they finally rented Marty O'Malley's old apartment, Wally thought to himself, as he opened the Pepsi and slowly poured the drink into his mouth in one long steady stream. As he greedily shook the last few drops of Pepsi into his mouth, he felt a drop of water land on his forehead.

Immediately his eyes were drawn to a large wet spot on the ceiling above his head where droplets of water had formed.

Splat! Another drop landed squarely between his eyes. "Hey! What's going on up there?" Wally yelled at the ceiling.

He raced to the bathroom for a towel and began sopping up the droplets that had formed on the ceiling. As he firmly pressed the bathroom towel against the leaking ceiling, the towel quickly grew heavy with water. Wally tossed the towel aside and raced back to the bathroom for another towel; in no time, it too became fully saturated.

Wally was beginning to feel like the Dutchman with his fingers in the leaking dyke. As he removed the second towel, he realized that the leak was continuing to spread. Nearly half of the kitchen ceiling had absorbed so much water that it was softening and beginning to buckle. Cracks were forming and several new leaks began to drip.

Frantic, Wally tossed the second towel aside and set several empty pots beneath several leaks. Stunned, he watched helplessly as the empty pots began to fill with water.

"Is anyone up there?" Wally angrily shouted, at the ceiling.

As if in answer to his question, the ceiling directly above his head gave way and Wally was completely drenched by the unexpected downpour of water.

**Two**

Kali raced down the stairs to the first floor of the apartment building. She did not trust the elevator to get her there fast enough. She skipped three steps at a time and it still seemed like she was moving in slow motion.

At last, she reached the end of the final set of stairs. She jumped from the fourth step onto the main floor and ran past the elevator. Kali ran down the empty hall noting the apartment numbers, heading for the one at the far end of the hall.

Finally she reached the one she was looking for, labeled with the two large tarnished brass letters'1A'. A small metal nameplate hung on the door beneath the apartment number: 'C. Jensen, Superintendent'.

"Mr. Jensen!" Kali yelled, as she pounded on the Superintendent's door. Please be there. _Please_ be there, she pleaded silently to herself.

The door slowly opened and a short portly man stood expectantly in the doorway "Yes?" he asked. "Oh, good evening Miss O'Malley. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, smiling politely.

"Yes, please hurry," Kali insisted, pulling the man's arm as she turned toward the elevator.

"Wait a minute!" the man protested. "What's wrong?" he asked, calmly.

"The kitchen sink is leaking and flooding the whole place," Kali said breathlessly. "Please!" she begged, "You have to hurry!"

Without another word, the Superintendent disappeared back into his apartment and returned carrying an old rusted tool box in one hand and a large plastic bucket in the other.

Kali followed Mr. Jensen into the elevator. She **_knew_** this was a mistake. They shouldn't be taking the elevator; she thought to herself, they should be racing up the stairs! She could only imagine the lake she was going to find in her flooded apartment when they finally arrived.

She glanced at Mr. Jensen. He sure didn't seem concerned. In fact, he was the picture of 'calm'. You'd think he was patiently waiting in a dentist office or something.

"Don't worry, Miss O'Malley. It will be alright," Mr. Jensen said reassuringly.

Kali looked at him in disbelief.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the elevators doors opened to her floor. She raced down the hall ahead of him, praying that the water had somehow stopped leaking on its own.

Throwing the door open, Kali knew it was too late the moment she stepped into her living room. She could feel the soggy carpeting squish beneath her feet with each step. Kali turned around in time to see the look of astonishment on Mr. Jensen's face as he entered the apartment door. She was not sure what he was thinking, but she was sure that this was not at all what he expected.

Kali followed Mr. Jensen as he sloshed through the living room and waded through the pool of water in the kitchen. He calmly bent down beneath the sink and turned off the water supply. Without a word, Mr. Jensen began cleaning up the mess.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Who in the world can that be? Kali thought to herself.

She walked to the door and peered out the peephole. What she saw made her double over in laughter. On the other side of the door stood this tall, dirty-looking young man, soaked to the bone and dripping wet. There were small pieces of wet plaster, dust, and grime on his face and in his hair. Judging from the look on his face, he was not happy. In fact, he looked utterly miserable; so much so, that it was comical and she couldn't help but laugh.

**Three**

Wally angrily pressed the doorbell button again. Apparently, the fool in the apartment upstairs had left the kitchen water running to the point of overflowing the sink. He was in no mood for this. He was uncomfortably wet, covered in plaster, grimy and dirty. To top it all off, his stomach was beginning to growl and he was getting hungry, which only aggravated the situation.

He pressed his ear up against the door. He knew someone was home, after all he had heard foot steps from his apartment below. Why didn't anyone answer the doorbell? he wondered.

His stomach growled again. "I'm standing here in the hallway, dirty, dripping wet and now starving to death!" he grumbled. His cold, uncomfortably wet clothes clung to him like a second skin, dripping silently onto the hallway carpeting, forming several small puddles where he stood.

Slowly the door opened. An attractive young woman, dressed in blue jeans and a maroon Central City University t-shirt appeared from behind the door. She was laughing so hard that she was doubled-over, holding her stomach.

Wally stared in amazement.

"I'm sorry," she managed to say in between bursts of laughter. "Please come in," she said, managing to get control of herself.

Speechless, he stared at her. This woman was beautiful, stunning, to say the least. Her shoulder-length black, wavy hair accentuated her incredibly captivating blue eyes, which were the deepest shade of blue Wally had ever seen. He doubted he had ever seen another woman with such innocent natural beauty.

Wally followed Kali into the apartment. Clearly, Kali had just moved in that day; there were open cartons, boxes, and bulging bags of clothes everywhere. As Wally moved deeper into the apartment, he could feel the sogginess of the waterlogged carpeting beneath his feet. He turned his attention back to Kali, "What happened?" he asked.

Kali pointed to the kitchen, "I was running the water in the kitchen sink to cook a pot of spaghetti and the next thing I knew, water began pouring out from the pipe underneath the sink."

Curious, Wally headed directly for the kitchen.

"Wally?" Mr. Jensen said, as they entered the room.

"Hey C.J.!" Wally answered. "What's the deal here?" he asked.

"Looks like a busted pipe. What happened to you?" Mr. Jensen asked, looking concerned.

"Huh?" Wally responded, "Oh yeah. It's raining in my kitchen – now I can shower AND cook dinner at the same time."

"Glad to see you still got your sense of humor, Wally!" Mr. Jensen replied. "I'll be down to check it out as soon as I'm through here."

"No problem C.J. Take your time," Wally answered, turning his attention to Kali. "By the way, I'm your neighbor from down under; Wally West."

Kali smiled. "I'm Kali O'Malley," she said, extending her hand. "And I'm truly sorry about your apartment."

Wally shook her hand and then gently kissed it. "Apology accepted, but only if you allow me to treat you to dinner. It doesn't look like your spaghetti will be ready any time soon," he added, his green eyes twinkling.

Kali smiled and nodded shyly.

"Okay then. I think I need to hop in the shower before we go, though. Do you want to hang out in my apartment while I get ready? It will only take a second," he suggested.

Kali glanced in Mr. Jensen's direction.

"It's okay, Kali. You can trust Wally. He'll behave like a perfect gentleman; won't you Wally?" Mr. Jensen said, throwing Wally a stern look.

"Sure, C.J..., Just call me 'Sir Lancelot,'" Wally said, bowing ever so gentlemanly.

**Four**

Kali followed Wally into his apartment one level below, Apartment 3D. She was not surprised to find that the layout of Wally's apartment was identical to hers, but the décor was distinctly different. Beautiful photographs of breath-taking scenery hung haphazardly along the walls to his apartment. His tastefully decorated apartment reflected Wally's preference for a comfortable and simple lifestyle. Several comic books, assorted sports magazines, and newspapers covered the La-Z-Boy sofa and matching recliner. Although a bit cluttered, the apartment was otherwise clean and neat.

"Sorry for the mess," Wally said, scooping up the comic books, magazines, and newspapers.

Kali nodded and smiled.

"Care for a glass of Pepsi?" Wally offered, arranging the magazines and newspapers into a neat pile on his coffee table.

"Diet or regular?" she asked politely, watching him.

"Sorry, only got regular. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Sure," Kali nodded, "Don't bother though, I can get it myself. Why don't you go ahead and get ready," she said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Okay, Thanks," Wally smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kali heard the sound of the shower running, as she entered the kitchen. The large gaping hole in the ceiling above Wally's sink took her by surprise as did the four overflowing pots of water sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. Forgetting the Pepsi, she opened the kitchen closet door in search of a broom, mop, and dustpan.

First, she emptied the pots of water, washed the pots, and mopped up the kitchen floor. Then she noticed that some debris from the ceiling had also fallen on the counters as well as on top of the refrigerator, so she cleaned that up as well. Now the kitchen looked as good as new, or at least as good as could be under the circumstances, she reasoned.

She opened the refrigerator door to get that drink of Pepsi Wally had offered. To her surprise, the spotless refrigerator was nearly empty except for a can of Pepsi, 3 eggs and an empty milk carton. What is that about? she wondered, taking the Pepsi can.

**Five**

Wally was so anxious to get back to Kali that he showered and shaved in less than four seconds. Too quick, he realized, as he searched through his dresser for his favorite blue baseball shirt.

Ah! He remembered. It's with the dirty clothes! He rushed to the hamper and hastily yanked out the treasured shirt.

"Ugh! This has to be washed!" he said, with disgust. Quickly he threw it in the sink and doused it with laundry detergent. He scrubbed it at super speed and another second later, it was clean and fresh again. He twisted it above the sink, wringing out all the water.

A bit wet still though, he realized, as he donned his favorite and now clean shirt. He sped around in a circle at super speed to dry the shirt. Once again, in no time, his task was complete.

Surveying his appearance in the mirror, Wally suddenly felt overcome by a strange sense of vertigo; stumbling forward, he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Something was wrong. Instinctively he covered his eyes and leaned back on the floor. The room began to spin.

After a few seconds, Wally grew restless. I can't just lay here on the floor! he told himself. His stomach began growling again, which reminded him that he needed to get to some food, quick.

Remembering that Kali was in the next room, he wondered what she was doing. He carefully rose to his feet and quietly tiptoed over to his bedroom door. Placing his ear against the door, he heard the television in the living room. Slowly, he opened the door and peeked out. Kali was sitting comfortably on the recliner with a full glass of Pepsi in her hand watching a news program on TV. Good, he thought, that gives me plenty of time.

Quickly, he ran back to the bathroom and turned the shower back on. After changing into his Flash costume, he climbed out the bathroom window, slid down the fire escape and raced down the street, at super speed, to Hamburger Haven. Within a matter of moments, he was sitting at a table eating. He ate 5 cheeseburgers, 4 French fries, 3 super sodas and 11 chocolate chip cookies in the time it takes anyone else to unwrap a straw.

Ahhh! Flash sighed. He felt much better now and let out a loud burp!

The woman at the next table shot him an annoyed look.

"Ooops, sorry," Flash said, looking embarrassed.

"Look Mom! There's Flash!" a little five-year-old boy shouted, jumping up and down excitedly, pointing to Flash.

"Flash? Where?" echoed voices throughout the restaurant.

Suddenly, Flash found himself surrounded by a small crowd of admirers. Before he knew it, a news reporter, who had cut his way through the crowd, stood at Flash's side. The pushy man presumptuously wrapped his arm around Flash's shoulder and shoved a large microphone in front of Flash's face.

"Flash!" the reporter shouted excitedly in Flash's ear. "Ron Bevins, from W3DTV, here. Can I have a quick interview?" Not bothering to wait for an answer he began his interview. "Flash, please tell our viewers, what are you doing here?" he asked. The reporter, though addressing Flash, looked directly at the video camera pointed at them by the news station's cameraman.

Flash beamed, smiling from ear to ear. Instead of looking at the camera, Flash focused his complete attention on the reporter. With just inches between their faces, Flash threw his arm around the man and spoke into his face. "Why Ron, I'm enjoying a quick little meal out. How about you? You hungry, Ron?"

The reporter was stunned to silence. Clearly, he had not expected Flash to react this way. The people he interviewed were supposed to focus their attention on the _camera_, not _him_. _They_ were supposed to answer the questions, not _him_. And, this interview was supposed to be about _Flash_, not _him_! "Uh, … no, I ate dinner earlier, thanks," he stuttered, looking back and forth between Flash and the camera, flustered.

"Well, I highly recommend the cheeseburgers and fries at this wonderful establishment, Ron. Perhaps next time you can join me?" Flash continued, still staring Ron in the face.

"Uh… yes, that would be nice," Ron answered. "Listen, Flash," he said, taking back control of this interview. "I'd like to ask you a few questions. Very few super-heroes are out and about town, but you have always been available to the public. Would you say that accounts for your popularity with the citizens of Central City?"

"Sure, Ron!" Flash answered with enthusiasm. "I believe super-heroes should go out there and mingle with the citizens. You know, establish a relationship, so to speak. I'm a people person, Ron, how about you?" Flash grabbed the microphone out of Ron's hand and aimed it at the reporter's shocked face.

"Uh, sure, Flash. Of course, I am a people person. I mean I love people," Ron looked uncomfortable.

"Glad to hear that, Ron." Flash turned his attention away from Ron and to a blonde-haired 6 year-old girl, standing nearby. "Say, sweetie, what's your name?" he asked, turning his back on the reporter.

The little girl's face lit up. "Joy," she replied bashfully.

"What a lovely name!" Flash said sincerely. "Would you be my friend?" he asked.

"Okay," Joy giggled and nodded.

"Excuse me, Flash, I need that microphone back," Ron interrupted, snatching the microphone out of Flash's hand."

Flash hugged Joy and then hugged Ron, "No problem, Ron. I gotta run anyway. Bye everyone!"


	2. Chapters 6 to 10

**Six**

Kali was surprised to see Wally emerge from his bedroom looking so neat and clean. He was actually quite handsome, she thought. She particularly liked his strong jaw line and wide friendly smile. It surprised her to see that his true hair color was actually red, and not the mousy brown it had appeared earlier with the broken bits of plaster and grimy dirt. And it was a rather nice shade at that, she observed. She hadn't noticed it before, but he was actually rather brawny and muscular.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," Wally apologized.

"Oh, not at all," Kali answered, "I take much longer in the shower, myself."

"Anything special on the news?" he asked.

"Oh no… it must be a **_dreadfully_**, **_slow_** night," Kali responded, looking back at the TV. "They got this poor reporter wandering the streets interviewing anyone he can find."

"Really? Is that Ron Bevins?" Wally asked, recognizing the reporter. "This guy usually interviews interesting people."

"Oh no, not tonight. They had him talking to some fool in a red rubber suit about hamburgers. If it wasn't so pitiful it would have been comical!" Kali stood up and switched off the TV. "How about some food? I don't know about you, but I'm famished! I could eat a horse!"

"Why do you think the guy was a fool?" Wally asked, looking concerned.

"Oh don't worry about it, Wally," Kali said, dismissing the question. "Are you in the mood for Italian food?" she asked. "I could really go for a nice dish of pasta."

"Why do you think the guy was a fool?" Wally repeated.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. All the guy could do is talk about silly things. I think he was a clown or something. You know… one of those clowns that entertains at little kids' birthday parties? Maybe the guy is really a frustrated accountant who gets his kicks getting dressed up in rubber and leaping through the streets."

"Did they mention the man's name?" Wally asked.

"His name? Oh, I don't know. I think it was Splash, or Clash. Who cares! It really doesn't matter; it's not like he does anything important or anything. You don't want to hire him for a party or anything do you?" she joked.

"Uh… no. I don't think so," Wally answered, sheepishly, "Let's get some pizza."

**Seven**

Wally paced the floor in the living room while Kali 'freshened up' in the bathroom. He could not shake that disappointed feeling he got from Kali's remarks about his alter ego, Flash. Wally felt badly that Kali did not seem to like Flash. If she did not care for Flash, he reasoned, she certainly would never care for HIM.

Why did this bother him so? he wondered. After all, Flash certainly wasn't at the top of **_everyone's_** favorite superhero list. I guess it is true what Wonder Woman said about my not taking rejection well, Wally shrugged sadly.

Wait a minute! Wally realized. Kali just moved here. Kali doesn't even know Flash! She could not possibly dislike someone she doesn't even know! Wally let out a big sigh of relief. It wasn't so hopeless after all! All she had to do was get to know Flash. Wally was beginning to look forward to this!

Just then, Kali emerged from the bathroom. She smiled as she looked up. "Ready to go?" she asked, cheerfully.

"After you," Wally said, opening the door for Kali.

"Oh good, I'm glad I caught you," Mr. Jensen said as he stepped out of the elevator across the way from Wally's apartment.

"C.J., we were just…" Wally began.

"Don't worry, I won't keep you," Mr. Jensen interjected. "I just wanted to get a look at the damage to your kitchen," he explained, walking past Wally into his apartment.

They both turned around and followed Mr. Jensen back into the apartment.

Wally's jaw dropped at the sight of the clean kitchen. One look at the sweet smile on Kali's face answered all his unasked questions. "Thank you for cleaning up, Kali. You didn't have to do that," he said appreciatively.

"I didn't mind. Really. After all, it's my fault it happened in the first place," Kali explained.

Mr. Jensen turned to face Wally and Kali. "This is about what I expected. The damage doesn't look too bad here, Wally. I can have someone come by in a day or so to repair and repaint the damaged ceiling.

As for your apartment, Miss O'Malley," Mr. Jensen continued. "I need to install all new piping in your kitchen and replace the living room carpet. It looks like it will take about a week or so to get it done. I'll let you know when you can return to your apartment."

Kali looked at Wally and then back at Mr. Jensen, "Mr. Jensen, why can't I stay in my apartment? I'll keep out of the way and I don't mind a little noise and dust. All I need is a place to sleep, shower, and change. I'll even eat all my meals out so that I won't need to use the kitchen," she suggested.

"No, I'm afraid that won't be possible. The Central City Safety Ordinances do not allow tenants to have access to any area undergoing major renovation. It's for your own protection. You can get whatever you need out of the apartment tonight, if you like."

"Tonight?" Kali asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, the workers will be arriving first thing in the morning. It's best to get these things taken care of as quickly as possible. Don't you agree?" Mr. Jensen asked.

"I suppose so," Kali replied doubtfully.

"Because the damage was caused by a rotted pipe, and not your fault," Mr. Jensen explained, "the owner has decided to refund this entire month's rent to you." Mr. Jensen handed Kali a check.

Wally smiled excitedly, "Wow!" he said, "A full month's rent to spend however I want! This is great!"

"Don't get too excited there, Wally," Mr. Jensen warned. "This deal doesn't apply to you, only Kali."

"What? You're kidding, right?" Wally groaned, looking disappointed.

"Sorry, but your apartment is technically only being **_'repaired'_**, not **_'renovated'_** AND you won't have to vacate your apartment," Mr. Jensen explained.

Wally nodded, "Okay, but don't I at least get something for my trouble?" he complained, not really expecting anything.

Mr. Jensen smiled, "I'll talk to the owner, and maybe I can get him to refund a week's worth of rent to you for your trouble."

Wally's smile returned. I could buy a barrel of Biggie Fries at Hamburger Haven with this windfall, he thought.

**Eight**

"I'm sure you'll really like this place," Wally said, opening the entrance door to _Pizza By the Pound Italian Restaurant."_

"Pizza by the Pound?" Kali asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, it's a new restaurant that just opened last week," Wally replied, smiling. "A friend told me it was "THE" place to go."

Wally, dressed as his alter-ego Flash, had been supping regularly at '_Pizza_ _By the Pound' _since its Grand Opening celebration last week. Because of his frequent appearances there, the restaurant had already been nicknamed 'Flash's Diner'. Not only did the friendly restaurant workers adore Flash; many of the patrons often greeted their favorite super-hero with handshakes, kisses, questions, and requests for his autograph. This was the perfect place to initiate his plan, Wally thought.

A waitress, dressed in grey shorts and a pale blue t-shirt greeted Wally and Kali at their table. She wore her long blonde hair tied back off her face, in a ponytail. "Good Evening," she said, handing Kali and Wally each a menu.

Wally recognizing the waitress from his previous visits, responded naturally, "Hi Sarah! How are you doing tonight?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sarah asked, hesitantly.

"Uh… no. Of course not. I mean, I've never been here before in my life. How could I know you?" Wally stammered nervously. "Do I look familiar to you?" he asked, wondering if she, in fact, knew he was Flash.

"No, it's just that you know my name," Sarah explained.

"Huh?" Wally's gaze fell to the nametag pinned to her shirt. It read "Sarah M.'"

"Ohhh, this thing!" she said, looking embarrassed. Assuming Wally had read her name from the tag she was wearing, she pointed to her nametag. I forgot I even had this thing on. They just gave it to me this afternoon; I'm not used to wearing it yet."

Wally smiled, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, my name is Wally!" He said enthusiastically.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Wally," Sarah said nervously. "Can I get you both something to drink?" she asked.

"I'd like a root beer, please," Kali answered, accepting a menu from Sarah. From the expression on her face, it was clear that Kali thought this whole exchange was amusing.

"Make that two," Wally added.

"Okay then, I'll be right back with your root beers," Sarah said, slipping her order pad and pen into her pocket as she walked away.

"So Kali, the obvious question, 'Do you go to Central City University?'" Wally asked, pointing to the 'Central City University' writing on her t-shirt.

Kali nodded, "Yes, this will be my first year at CCU. I'm very excited, but also a bit nervous. How about you?"

"Me? Go to CCU? Uh… no," Wally stammered. He never felt comfortable answering questions about himself as 'Wally'. After all, 'Wally' was little more than a disguise he put on to accomplish the kinds of things Flash couldn't be seen doing; such as having root canal at the dentist or purchasing a roll of toilet paper at the local market. However, would 'Wally' attend classes at CCU? Wally wouldn't even consider the possibility. No way! Wally or Flash, it didn't matter. It was simply inconceivable that he could sit still long enough to earn a degree that would probably lead to a career requiring **more **years ofsitting still.

"I'm afraid I've never been much for books. I'm much better with my hands than my head," Wally replied. What am I saying? Wally, you're blowing it! he silently scolded himself. I have to get out of these clothes before I completely blow any chance I have with this girl.

Just as Sarah returned with the root beers, Wally took this opportunity to excuse himself from the table.

"I'll be right back, Kali," Wally said quietly before leaving the table and heading for the Men's room.

Kali nodded and took a sip of root beer from her glass.

**Nine**

Kali looked around the restaurant as she sipped on her root beer. It was a cheery restaurant decorated with lovely Italian landscape paintings and flowering plants. There weren't many other customers present, so Kali turned her attention out the window beside their table. She was pleased that Wally selected the corner table with a view over looking the lake. Although it was dark out, the lights from the restaurant cast their reflections upon the gentle ripples in the lake. Kali thought she saw a family of ducks floating in the distance.

"It's FLASH!" she heard someone shout.

Kali turned to see what was causing all the excitement. To her surprise, there stood the same man she had seen earlier on the news station. He was much taller in person and his suit was a much deeper red than it appeared on TV.

Whoever this 'Flash' was, he certainly was welcomed here, Kali observed.

She watched as Flash strolled over to a couple at the table nearest the door. The elderly couple appeared to be in their late 70's. They positively radiated with joy at the sight of this masked man. Flash politely accepted their invitation to sit with them and chatted with the couple as if he had known them for years.

Her waitress, Sarah, ran over to Flash and welcomed him with a big hug. Flash's eyes sparkled as he flirtatiously winked at her.

Just then, a large man in a white chef's uniform entered the room from the kitchen. Clearly, this is the chef of the restaurant, Kali surmised. Perhaps he will send this distraction on his way.

Kali watched with interest, as the chef approached the elderly couple's table.

"Gino! _Buona Sera_! Good Evening!" Flash said, jumping to his feet and hugging the round man.

Kali was amazed at the reception this costumed man was receiving. She glanced at the men's room door. Where is Wally? she thought, surely HE wouldn't react this way to this clown.

There was no sign of Wally.

I wonder what is keeping him, she thought.

She turned her attention back to the chef and the man in the red costume.

"Flash! My boy! I was beginning to wonder if you were **_fasting_**! Look, you've got no meat on you! Let me fix you a nice big dish of pasta with special sauce!" he said, laughing.

"No, no, Gino," Flash chuckled. "I'm fast but never **_fasting_**!" he said, patting Gino on the back. "Only ONE dish of pasta you offer me? You surprise me! I thought I was your best customer!"

Gino laughed again, "Perhaps 'dish' is not appropriate… come back to the kitchen and I'll serve you a nice POT of pasta!"

"Now you're talking, Gino!" Flash politely excused himself from the table and followed Gino into the kitchen.

Flash eats a POT of pasta? Kali thought to herself? That's CAN'T be true.

Just then, Sarah approached Kali's table. "Would you care for a refill on the root beer?" she asked.

"Sure, that would be great," Kali answered, staring at the couple Flash had left behind. They were chatting away enthusiastically, obviously energized by their costumed friend's brief visit at their table.

When Sarah returned to the table, Kali leaned forward, "Excuse me, can you tell me who this 'Flash' character is? Is he some kind of clown or children's entertainer?" she asked.

Sarah laughed, "You must be new around here. Flash is the local superhero. He is the fastest man alive and uses his speed to protect the city and its citizens. We had a kitchen fire on our Grand Opening day, and Flash came to the rescue. He appeared out of nowhere and raced around the fire to extinguish it. Thank God he was in the neighborhood when it happened. Ever since then, he has an open invitation to dine here – anytime, at no charge. The word is spreading that he is often seen here and now we are attracting people who come here just to meet him. We all love him dearly."

"Oh," Kali said, digesting this new information. She hadn't considered that a man would _really _dress in tights running around town saving people, but, then again, there were rumors about a Batman in Gotham City and a Superman in Metropolis. I suppose if that is true, then a Flash in Central City is just as likely, she thought.

As Sarah walked away, Flash emerged from the kitchen wiping his mouth with a napkin. He spotted Kali and walked over to her table.

'Excuse me, miss," he said kindly. "I'm sure we haven't met. Allow me to introduce myself." He slipped into Wally's seat across the table. "My name is Flash. I am the local …"

"Yes, I've heard," Kali said, interrupting his obvious attempt to flirt with her. "I am dining with someone and don't want to be rude, but you are sitting in his seat."

"Oh?" Flash covered his face in embarrassment.

Kali laughed and immediately felt sorry for him. Had she misunderstood his intentions? She wondered.

"Perhaps I should go," Flash said uncomfortably.

"No… no!" Kali objected. She didn't want to insult the local hero. After all, everyone else seemed to think this guy was so great; maybe she should give him a chance. After all, who knows… what if she needed to be rescued someday?

She knew she was kidding herself. It was just that there was something compelling about him. His charming and light-hearted demeanor was appealing and piqued her interest. Anyway, he certainly was entertaining and it wouldn't be long until Wally returned.

"So, you're the fastest man in the world?" Kali asked.

Flash looked directly at her. Without saying a word, he placed his elbows on the table before him and rested his head in his hands. A huge, self-assured grin spread across his face.

"If you're so fast, why don't you run down to the market and fetch me a newspaper. We'll see just how fast you…? huh?" Kali stared at the newspaper Flash held out to her in his hand.

"That's a joke, right? You already had that in your hand," Kali said accusingly.

Flash laughed and stood up. "Exactly where do you think I could put a newspaper like that?"

Kali had to admit, the suit was skintight, and there were no apparent pockets. Not entirely convinced this wasn't some sort of an illusionist's trick, she reached out and pulled on his sleeve. Maybe it could stretch and he could hide the paper up there, she thought.

Flash giggled and stepped back.

"You're ticklish?" she said, laughing.

"Please don't tell anyone," he whispered, leaning closer. "It's not the kind of thing I'd like my arch enemies to know."

Kali nodded, suppressing her own giggles.

"Well, I'd better go, Kali," Flash said, grinning proudly from ear to ear. "It's been nice meeting you, hope to see you again sometime," he said, bowing and gently kissing the back of her hand.

There was something familiar about that, she thought, watching him stroll out the restaurant door.

**Ten**

Kali was still watching the front door, when Wally returned to his seat.

"Have you decided what you'd like to have?" Wally asked, drawing her attention away from the door.

"Oh!" Kali said, obviously startled to see Wally seated across the table from her again.

"Wally, you won't believe who was just here! You JUST missed him," Kali whispered, leaning in toward Wally.

"Why are you whispering?" Wally asked, pretending he hadn't a clue as to whom she was referring.

"Oh. Yes. I suppose I don't need to whisper," Kali said, clearing her throat. "Remember that guy I told you about on the news? I thought he was some kind of clown or something. Well, it turns out that he is a Super Hero and he was JUST HERE!"

"Here? Who?" Wally said dying to hear what she thought of him.

"Flash!" she answered. "I mean, do you know who Flash is?"

Wally said nothing, folding his arms across his chest and leaned back. He was enjoying this.

"Flash is the **_fastest_** man in the world. I mean he is **_unbelievably fast_**! It's incredible! I've never seen anything like it. I wonder why Uncle Marty never told me anything about him?"

"Uncle Marty?" Wally asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, I'm using his apartment while I attend school," Kali explained.

"Wait a minute… 'Apartment 4D Marty'… Marty O'Malley is your UNCLE?" Wally asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, he got married this past June and is sub-letting his apartment to me while I attend school. It works out very well actually," Kali explained.

"Wow!" Wally couldn't believe that Kali was Marty's niece. Marty was only a few years older than Kali. How could he have a niece? he wondered.

"Did you know Marty?" Kali asked curiously.

"Yes, we were buddies! We hung out together; that is until he met Margo Tanner. I was Best Man at his wedding," Wally replied. "So, you're his niece! Hah! Say, I thought he was going to give the apartment up. I mean he didn't need it anymore since they moved into their new place; a large old antique house I believe."

Kali nodded, "Yes, that's right, on the East side of town, but he couldn't break the year's lease on the apartment. Since they didn't want the furniture nor need the apartment he decided to let me use it while I attend CCU. It's great because the rent is much cheaper than anything else in town and it is only 10 minutes to the campus."

"Yeah. That's true." Wally rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Say, how come I didn't see you at the wedding?" Wally asked,

"What? Oh, I was there. Did you say you were the Best Man?" Kali asked doubtfully. "I remember the Best Man and he didn't look like you, I mean his hair was much longer and… wait a minute! You better not be joshing me!" she warned, looking him square in the eyes. "I have a framed picture of the entire wedding party back at the apartment and don't you think that I won't check!"

"What? Me lie?" Wally gave her the most innocent look he could muster. "Would Sir Lancelot josh his fair maiden?" he winked at her and bowed his head.

A look of surprise spread across her face.

"What?" Wally suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Are you two ready to order yet?" Sarah had appeared out of nowhere.

Wally glanced at Kali.

"Are there any specials today?" Kali asked.

"The Chef's Special today is Pasta Picante; it is Penne pasta, grilled chicken, black beans, fresh tomatoes, jalapeno peppers, garlic, and olive oil, topped with fresh mozzarella. I might add that it is a personal favorite of Flash's," Sarah announced, proudly.

"Sounds delicious. That's what I'll have, please," Kali looked at Wally.

"I'm kind of 'pasta-ed out'," Wally said, without thinking. "How about a veal parm dish?"

"Would you like rice, mashed or baked potato with that?" Sarah asked, scribbling on the order pad.

"Baked please, I think I'll just mash it myself," he joked.

Sarah laughed, "It will be just a few moments. Would either of you care for a salad, soup or appetizer?"

Kali shook her head no. "I'd rather save my appetite for the main course, but feel free to go ahead, Wally," Kali urged.

Wally shook his head, "No, thank you." He didn't want to stuff his face in front of her. Besides, the pasta meal he had in the kitchen was enough to hold him for now. She would never understand how much food he needed to consume to maintain his quick-acting metabolism.

Suddenly Wally felt a tickle in his nose. He had that funny feeling you get when you know you're about to sneeze. He frantically searched his pockets for a tissue, knowing he didn't have one, but hoping he'd find a decent substitute. Finding nothing of use, he grabbed the paper napkin on the table just in time. He sneezed three more times.

"Excuse me," he said, as he quickly slipped away from the table and back into the Men's Room. What's wrong with me? he wondered. Am I allergic to something or just coming down with a cold?

Heading back to the table, he saw that the food had arrived while he was gone.

"Are you okay?" Kali asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tickle in the nose," he explained.

"Oh, okay. I was beginning to worry," Kali said. "Glad it was nothing."

He stabbed the veal on his plate with his fork and cut a small piece off. The food was absolutely cold. He made a face and scooped up a forkful of his potato. That was cold as well.

"Is your food cold too?" he asked annoyed.

"Well... a bit, but that's okay. I don't mind," Kali replied.

"This is the first time I've had such cold food delivered to the table," Wally said, thinking aloud. "Maybe I can get Sarah to warm these plates up. She must not have realized." Wally began to look around the restaurant in search of their waitress.

"No, no, that's okay, Wally. Really. It's not a problem. Don't get her in trouble; the food **_was warm_** when she brought it."

"What? I was only gone a few minutes… That's not possible," Wally scratched his head.

"Actually, Wally you were gone for over 30 minutes. Are you sure you're okay? You're acting kind of funny," Kali asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, no. I'm fine. Perfectly fine," Wally said, curtly. He was sure something strange was going on, but he was not about to let Kali know.


	3. Chapters 11 to 15

**Eleven**

As the evening wore on, Kali found herself wishing time would slow down so that the evening wouldn't end. Wally was interesting, and fun. She could not understand why Uncle Marty never mentioned him, especially since they were such close friends. Or were they? She'd have to take a good look at that wedding photo! He seemed like such a great guy… Could it be that he already had a girlfriend? Or worse, was he married? Nah, that's too hard to miss; his apartment clearly lacked that feminine touch.

"… and then Margo poured the rest of her strawberry milkshake down the back of Marty's shirt!" Wally laughed.

Kali suddenly realized that she hadn't been paying any attention to what Wally was saying. Good thing she had heard that story before, she thought, remembering the night her uncle told it to her. She quickly glanced at him to see if he had noticed, but Wally was laughing so hard he wouldn't have noticed if **_she_** threw **_her_** milkshake down his shirt!

His laugh was contagious and she soon found herself laughing so hard she struggled to catch her breath.

"Can I get anything else for you this evening?" Sarah asked. She seemed to have an uncanny knack for suddenly appearing at their table unnoticed.

Wally and Kali finally calmed down enough to speak.

"No, I don't think so; unless you'd care for something else, Kali?" Wally asked, gently.

"No thank you. I think I've had enough," Kali replied, smiling at Sarah.

"Thank you for coming, I do hope you come again soon," Sarah said, handing the check to Wally.

Wally smiled and handed Sarah enough money to cover the check with a generous tip. "Thank you for the excellent service and please give my compliments to the chef."

Sarah nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

They headed out of the restaurant and walked side-by-side down the street toward their apartment house.

"Kali, do you have a place to stay tonight?" Wally asked sounding concerned.

The memory of her soggy living room leapt to mind. She hadn't thought about it, but the only place she had to go was her Uncle's place. She couldn't afford a hotel room and she didn't know anyone else in town. A quick glance at her watch told her it was 11:45 pm. It was late already and she still had to stop at the apartment to get some of her things.

"You're not thinking about going to Marty and Margo's tonight are you?" Wally asked as if reading her mind.

Kali blushed, "Well, I …" Kali hesitated, not sure what to say. All she knew was that she had no choice in the matter. At least Marty and Margo would understand. This was something she could be sure.

"Listen, why don't you stay at my place tonight?" Wally suggested. "You can always head over to their place tomorrow. I'll take you, if you like. This way you won't have to wake them up."

It sounded reasonable, Kali thought, but she wasn't comfortable with sleeping over Wally's the first day she met him. Sure, he seemed nice, gentle, and was certainly good-looking, but she wasn't 'that kind of girl'.

Wally smiled, "You don't have to say anything. I understand perfectly. At least let me give you a lift over there. I'd feel better knowing you got there safely."

"Okay, Lancelot. I need to stop at my apartment for some stuff first." Kali sighed with relief. This guy was too good to be true.

It was a short walk to their apartment house; and in no time, they were inside Kali's apartment. The living room carpet seemed soggier than before and they had to be careful not to slip. The room had this awful mildewed smell; it was a mixture of mildew, wet carpet, and who knows what else.

"You can stay here, I'll get my stuff from the bedroom," Kali instructed.

Kali tiptoed across the living room heading towards the bedroom. What a relief that the water had not reached the bedroom, Kali thought. She immediately began tossing assorted clothing and other necessities into a suitcase.

As she surveyed her closet for whatever else she would need, her eyes fell on her photograph album, which reminded her of the framed wedding photo on the nightstand beside her bed. She tossed the photo album into her suitcase and snatched the photo off her nightstand. Quickly, she studied the photo, searching for the familiar face in the crowd she almost expected not to see. Nevertheless, there he was, plain as day. Standing right beside her Uncle Marty, was a longhaired version of the man in the next room. His wavy red hair spilled onto his forehead, covering most of his face and cascaded loosely down to his shoulders. She would never have recognized him except for that familiar silly smile; he was grinning proudly from ear to ear. Well, I guess he was telling the truth, she said, as she tossed the photo into her suitcase. She had a nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right with that photo; it must just be his long hair, she reasoned. After all, the man looks like a misplaced '60's hippie.

It took two over-stuffed suitcases to hold everything she thought she'd need for the time she'd have to stay out of her apartment. Now that the suitcases were packed, they were too heavy to lift. She pulled them toward the living room, but as she neared the soggy carpet, she grew concerned. I wonder if the water from the carpet will leak into the suitcases if I put them down, she thought. I don't know how waterproof these old suitcases are and they're too heavy for me to carry all the way to the door.

"Wally?" Kali called into the living room. "Can you come here, please? I need your help."

Kali looked around her room, trying to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"Wally?" Kali repeated. What's keeping him? she wondered.

Curious, she returned to the living room without her suitcases.

Lying on the couch, holding a box of tissues in one hand and a handful of tissues under his nose with the other; Wally looked miserable. His eyes were watery, red and puffy, his face was pale and blotchy and he was coughing and sneezing into the tissues.

Kali was speechless. She had never seen such a thing as this happen to anyone. Wally looked like he had come down with a full-blown case of the flu in 10 minutes. She rushed to him and felt his forehead. He was very warm. She knew she had to get him down to his own apartment.

"Can you get up?" she asked, pulling him onto his feet.

He was dead weight. How was that possible? He wasn't asleep.

She looked at him; he had an odd expression on his face. He looked almost confused. If she didn't know better, she'd say he looked shocked, even.

Kali pulled one of his arms over her shoulder and managed to help Wally make his way to the entrance of her apartment. He seemed fully aware of what was going on; but he was of little, if any, help. She felt like she was trying to help an infirm, elderly man to walk.

As they made their way to the elevator, Wally seemed to gain some strength and was able to bear his own weight. By the time the elevator reached his floor, his face and eyes had cleared up and his nose had stopped running. Kali was amazed at the miraculous recovery. Within those few moments, Wally's health had completely returned to normal.

"Kali," Wally said, quietly. "Thank you."

**Twelve**

The first thing Wally noticed was that his head hurt. He had no idea what time it was and as opened his eyes to find out, he was surprised to find that he was lying in bed, dressed in his pajamas. The clock read 1:30. Judging from the dark sky out his bedroom window, Wally surmised that it was still late in the evening.

He looked around his room, trying to remember what happened. He remembered the dinner with Kali and walking with her to her apartment… But that was it. Wally couldn't remember a thing past that. Was he able to help her get to Marty's house? he wondered. He wished he could remember coming home and changing his clothes. He looked down at the pajamas he was wearing, hoping for a clue that would jog his memory. Nothing came.

Wally wished he had some aspirin in the house for his headache. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. As he wiped his face on the towel in the bathroom, he heard sounds coming from the other room. It must be C.J. cleaning up the kitchen ceiling, he concluded, removing his pajamas and turning the shower on.

The water pounding rhythmically on his back, felt soooo good, he didn't want to get out of the shower. He stood there with his eyes closed and just let the water wash over his body. His mind wandered back to the restaurant with Kali. He could still see her sitting across the table at the restaurant. Everything about her was amazing: her smile, her laugh, and especially those hypnotic blue eyes. He wished he could remember how it all ended, and wondered if he had gotten a kiss in the end. What a bummer, not to remember such a thing, he thought. Why couldn't he remember anything?

He shook his head as if to clear his mind, but it didn't help. In fact, his headache seemed to worsen and he felt a wave of dizziness come over him. He grabbed the shower curtain for support, but ended up ripping the shower curtain off the rod, as he lost his balance and fell in the tub.

"Oh just great!" he said aloud, lying there with the torn shower curtain over his head. He could hear the water raining down on top of him and onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" called a voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine," Wally yelled back, pulling the curtain off his head. Now the water was raining on the top of his head and dripping down his face.

"Want some breakfast?" the voice asked.

Breakfast? Since when did C.J. make breakfast for his tenants? "Uh… sure, and I could use a couple of aspirin. Have you got any I can borrow?" Wally asked, expecting that C.J. would have some.

"Let me run out and pick some up. I'll be right back with food and aspirin. Do you need anything else? Are you sure you're okay?" the voice repeated.

C.J.'s voice sounded funny, Wally thought. It must be the shower. "I'm okay, but the shower curtain isn't doing so good."

Wally heard giggling. "C.J.?"

Silence.

Wally shrugged. He must have gone down for some aspirin, he thought.

Wally slowly reached up to turn off the shower. He wished his headache would just go away! He threw the torn shower curtain aside and reached for a towel to dry himself off. Slowly, he rose from the tub and stepped out, mindful not to step onto the shower curtain and risk another fall. He wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door just in time to see the door to his apartment swing open and Kali walk in. She was carrying several packages and completely unaware of Wally's presence and headed directly into the kitchen.

What is Kali doing here? What happened last night? Wally wondered. Why can't I remember anything?

He decided that he needed to get dressed, and fast! Going at his fastest super-speed, he raced into his bedroom, threw on some clothes, and quickly combed his hair. Now ready to see Kali, he returned to normal speed and opened his bedroom door.

He was anxious to see Kali again and find out what happened last night; but first, he REALLY wanted to take an ASPIRIN!

"Hey, Kali!" Wally said, smiling broadly as he walked into the kitchen.

Kali was putting away some groceries she had purchased for him at the store. A look of relief washed over her face as she looked up from what she was doing.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, Wally," Kali said warmly. "Why don't you sit at the table and I'll dish out some nice chicken soup I picked up? My mom always said it's the cure for all ailments."

Wally nodded and obediently slid into a seat at the table. He had the perfect seat to watch her. He had only met her yesterday and already he felt like he'd known her a lifetime. "Need any help?" he asked knowing she wouldn't.

Kali turned and smiled at him, "It's okay Lancelot, I can handle this one," she said teasingly.

Wally laughed; he liked this.

Kali stirred the pot of soup as it warmed on the stove and suddenly she began moving faster and faster. In a blink of an eye, she was seated in front of him with two bowls of soup on the table. A second later, her bowl was empty and she was back at the stove for seconds.

Wally felt like he was moving in slow motion. He stared at the spoon in his hand and tried to bring it closer to his mouth, but it barely moved. It would take 3 hours to get a spoonful at this speed, he realized. He tried moving faster, but it didn't help.

He looked up at Kali. In the time it took for him to dip his spoon into the soup, Kali had finished her soup, washed her dish, and returned to her seat across the table from him. She had this odd expression on her face.

Wally looked sadly into Kali's sweet face, 'How are you doing this?' he asked. She didn't seem to hear him; she took his spoon from him and started pouring spoonfuls of soup into his mouth one right after another. What was she doing, trying to drown him? he wondered. He started choking and she quickly stopped.

This makes no sense, Wally thought as he glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It had gone haywire! The minute hand was moving much too quickly and if it were accurate, minutes were passing as quickly as seconds were. Wally had slipped into a super-slow time warp! Normal time was super-speeding by!

**Thirteen**

"Are you okay?" Kali asked Wally repeatedly, rubbing and patting him on his back. It was all she could think to do. Finally, he stopped gagging. He had this confused and sad expression on his face. It was only a small spoonful of soup! she thought. Why can't he swallow? What's wrong with him?

She felt his forehead. It was only slightly warm, if anything. Better take his temperature, she thought. "I'll be right back," she said as she left him to go look for a thermometer in his medicine cabinet.

As she walked into the bathroom, she was surprised to find the shower curtain lying on the floor beside the tub. It had been torn from the curtain rod. How odd, she thought. The room was otherwise neat and clean. She opened the medicine cabinet and looked inside.

On the top shelf was a disposable razor, can of shaving cream and after-shave lotion. Curious, she uncapped the after-shave to have a sniff. Mmmm, this smells nice! she thought and recapped the bottle. Moving onto the second shelf, she saw a packet of cinnamon-flavored waxed dental floss and mint-flavored tarter control, extra-whitener mint gel toothpaste. She smiled at his selection of flavors for his dental care products. On the bottom shelf, there was a plastic container of grape flavored mouthwash, two unwrapped bars of soap, and a tube of Chap Stick.

That's odd, Kali thought. Not only were there no prescription medicines, band-aids, or antiseptics, but there was no thermometer either. Didn't this guy ever get sick or injured? Everyone has that kind of stuff in their medicine cabinet! Maybe he had a medical kit or something beneath the sink, she thought.

Bending down, she opened the vanity door beneath the sink. There she saw a trash container, assortment of cleansers, a roll of paper towels, and a toilet plunger. He has a toilet plunger, but no thermometer?

She closed the door and looked around to make sure she wasn't missing anything. No bathroom closet, nothing else in here, she confirmed. Maybe he kept this kind of thing in his bedroom? Perhaps it is handier by his bed, she reasoned. After all, if you don't feel well and live alone it would be perfectly reasonable to keep that kind of thing right beside the bed.

She walked into the bedroom and looked around. The room was neat and clean. There was nothing lying on the dresser or night table. As she approached the night table, she felt a pang of uneasiness. It was one thing to go through the man's medicine cabinet, but going through the bedroom drawers felt a little invasive.

The night table drawer was only inches away, and this was a matter of life and death, she reasoned. But, what good is privacy to a sick man? She decided anything she could do to help him was worth some minor infraction of privacy. Besides, what could she possibly find that he would object to; a girlie magazine?

Bending down, she pulled open the night table drawer, promising herself not to look at anything that didn't look like a thermometer. Everything slid forward as she pulled the drawer. There wasn't much in there to look at: an address book, pad and pencil, a few comic books? Never mind, she said, brushing them aside. Farther inside was a slim 'pen' flashlight and a small packet of tissues. There was no thermometer, nor medical kit.

She stood up and looked around the room again. Would he keep a medical kit in his dresser drawers or bedroom closet? she wondered.

One of the sliding mirrored doors to the closet was slightly open. Curious, she opened the door and looked inside. There were shoeboxes, yearbooks, and photo albums neatly stacked atop of one and other on the shelves above his hanging clothes. There was no sign of a medical kit.

She was about to slide the door closed when something caught her eye. The top photo album was not neatly in line with the others, as though it had been recently viewed and hurriedly tossed back onto the pile. She reached up and pulled it off the pile. Kali was curious to see what kinds of photos Wally took. He had such beautiful landscapes hanging in his apartment, could he be an amateur photographer?

She opened the book to the first page. It wasn't a photo album at all, but rather, a scrap book. There were several magazine and newspaper articles clipped and taped to the pages in this book. As she turned the pages, she was amazed to find that every one of these articles were about Flash. It contained everything Flash had done in the community. Clipping after clipping showed pictures of people he had saved and criminals he caught. One clipping, in particular, caught her eye. It was a caustic letter printed in the opinion section of the local paper. The writer had complained that Flash was nothing more than a publicity seeker and that his appearing in television commercials proved it. Curious who would write such a scathing letter to the paper, she glanced at the author's name, 'Sarah Monocello'.

**Fourteen**

Wally was about to jump out of his skin. The clock on the wall was still racing at super-speed and he was crawling like a snail with a bellyache! What must Kali think of all this? Where did she go? He decided to try to get up. Maybe if he started moving now he could reach the telephone sometime this year! He **_had _**to call the **Justice League** for help, but with Kali around, there was no way he could use the direct line on his communicator.

As he began to get out of his seat, Kali zipped by. She appeared to stop in front of him, wave her hands as if she was trying to tell him something and then super-speed push him into his bed in his bedroom. Before he could say anything, she flew out of the bedroom and disappeared once again.

He could just scream! He had no phone in the bedroom! Now he had to get out of bed and walk all the way back into the kitchen! At this rate, that would take an eternity! Wally leaned back against his pillow in disgust and watched the neon numbers on his bedside clock change.

About an hour later, Kali returned. She waved her arms as if she was explaining a long complicated procedure of some sort. Wally could not make any sense out of the short blrps and fshups she seemed to be saying. It was like watching a video tape on the fast-forward setting. He just closed his eyes and prayed the end of the world would come!

When he opened his eyes, Kali was gone and saw his friend Marty seated on his bed beside him. There was another man in the room, but Wally could not make out who it was because he was facing the other direction.

Wally didn't care about the other man, he was so happy to see Marty, he wanted to kiss him!

Marty scribbled something on a pad of paper and pushed it into Wally's hands. It said, "Wally, Kali called me. She had to go to CCU for an important meeting today. She was a bit frazzled, but don't worry, I didn't tell her anything about your other identity. Your secret is still safe with me, old buddy.

I called the emergency number in your address book, like you told me. J'onn J'onzz sent a doctor over to help you. He has taken some blood samples and is going to run some tests back at the Justice League Watchtower. From what he can tell so far, what you have is not life threatening and not contagious. Most likely it's just an allergic reaction to something you ate or perhaps a bug-bite, but whatever it is, it is very, very unusual."

Wally took the pen and began writing his reply. He knew it would take an hour or so, but he was counting on the fact that Marty would wait for him. "Marty," he began, "You're the best! (besides me that is!) I don't know what's wrong with me except I am in a super-slow time warp. Everything around me is moving at super-speed. I don't know what could have caused it, but I don't think it was a bug bite. My most recent meals were-the 5 Turkey-subs from _Pizza by the Pound, _whichI ate the day before yesterday. I had the leftover piece this evening before tonight's trip to Hamburger Haven where I ate 5 cheeseburgers, 4 French fries, 3 super sodas and 11 chocolate chip cookies. I also ate a pot of the chef's special Pasta Picante and the Veal Parm combo plate at _Pizza by the Pound. _

Ask the doctor if this could be an allergic reaction to the kitchen ceiling caving in. A kitchen pipe burst in Kali's apartment upstairs and my ceiling collapsed on me. (I know- haha you're laughing WITH me not AT me, right?)

This snail's pace is driving me crazy and I can't even speed up to normal! Please ask if there isn't something the doc can give me. My head is killing me. Can I have an aspirin? Remember, I need to take it myself or you'll drown me! And NO, you can't 'try it just for fun'!" Wally handed the pad back to Marty.

Marty sped over to the doctor and in no time, he had scribbled the answer on the pad and handed it back to Wally. It read,

"Glad to see you haven't lost your appetite, old pal! What's with the _Pizza by the Pound_? Is that the new Italian place down the road? It sure sounds like a glutton's heaven! Perfect place for you, huh? As for the aspirin, sorry Wally, the doctor said you shouldn't take anything that would significantly affect your blood fluids until we know what caused this. I noticed you don't have much in the apartment, so I'll run out and pick up some food for you- I know what a glutton you are! Don't worry; I'll pick up some chocolate chip cookies and a few containers of those canned chips you like so much! I also have to stop at the house, but I'll try not to be gone too long. Kali should be stopping by in the meanwhile, so don't worry if it takes longer than expected. Oh yes, the doctor had to leave, but should have answers for you before 9:00 tonight. Just take it slow and easy! (I HAD to say that 'ol buddy!)"

Wally looked up in time to see Marty wave. He must have done that in mock slow motion for Wally's benefit. Wally tried to wave back, but by then, Marty had vanished.

Wally decided there was nothing to do but sleep. Unfortunately, sleep refused to come. After tossing and turning, to no avail, he grabbed his favorite comic book from the night table drawer. Completely absorbed in the latest adventure of his favorite hero, Wally didn't notice the arrival of an unexpected visitor.

Wally felt something yank his comic book out of his hand. He couldn't make out who it was that was super-speeding around his room this time. Suddenly he felt his hands being forced together and bound together at the wrists. Though he couldn't make out the facial features of this person, he could tell that it was definitely a blonde haired female. Then he felt his legs being pulled apart and tied separately to the two bedposts at the foot of the bed.

Tied, and slowed down, Wally felt totally helpless. Who was this woman and why was she doing this? He moaned in frustration.

He felt her open his mouth and squirt a drop of cold bitter liquid under his tongue. Everything around him began to slow down. As the woman's image slowly came into focus, he realized that she looked familiar. He KNEW her; she was the waitress from **_Pizza by the Pound!_** "Sarah?"

"Well, I'm flattered that you remembered my name, **_Flash_**!" She sauntered around his bed. "My, my, don't YOU look different without your red mask. I must say, you are a rather handsome looking fellow."

Wally watched her pace around his bedroom. She clearly did not recognize him as Wally. "What do you want?"

"Hah!" Sarah said sarcastically, "Now THAT's a laugh. Someone asking the waitress what SHE wants."

Sarah stepped closer and had a seat on the bed beside him. She placed her hand under his chin and turned his face towards hers. She leaned toward him, studying his face as if inspecting every centimeter. "What a shame; we could have been such good friends."

Sarah was enjoying this too much, Wally thought. "What do you want from me?" he repeated.

Sarah's smile faded. "Flash. Mr. Fastest Man Alive, right?" she said, sarcastically. "You and your precious Justice League think you're so special. You fly in and 'save the day' take the credit, steal the show, demeaning all the good hard work our real heroes do. The REAL heroes are those unheralded dedicated individuals whose services go unrecognized, criticized, ridiculed, and, at best, taken for granted. You know them as those nameless servants on our police force, fire brigade, emergency dispatch teams. These men and woman risk their lives every day for nothing more than a measly paycheck. They don't get the news reporters chasing after them begging for the least little bit of information for the prime time news segment or front page news. No, they risk their lives everyday, day in and day out. If they're lucky, they'll finally receive their belated recognition in praises and tributes at their gravesites.

On the other hand, you 'super-heroes' with your special powers and flashy costumes are held up to receive public acclaim. You, Flash, are the worst of the Justice League super-heroes. You are Central City's biggest hero. The town worships you. The citizens eat what you eat and where you eat, hoping for the slightest chance to meet you. What do you do for them? You 'grace' them with your presence. You entertain your little pets. That's what they are to you, you know. You spend time playing with them, granting them wishes for autographs and pictures, only to leave them for those bigger and better things in your own life when you tire of their adoration. Yet, in reality, you give them nothing more than a masked, faceless hero who glamorizes breaking the law to accomplish what he will. You don't play by the rules and yet you receive praise for it!" She looked him straight in the eyes, "You aren't even the least bit ashamed of it either; are you?

So, 'what do I want from you', you ask? I want nothing more than what is expected of anyone else. _Live by the rules._ I want you to come clean. Stop playing the vigilante and start abiding by the laws and procedures we all live by. You're making it harder for those _true_ _public servants_ to do their job by robbing them of their dignity. They look foolish when they don't 'do what it takes' to get things done, like breaking the law. And if they do break the law, they are punished for it. My husband was a police officer who served the public valiantly. He couldn't bring a drug bust down legally, so he 'bent the rules' by breaking into the drug dealer's headquarters without a search warrant. Oh, he got the proof he needed, but the reward he got for it was not the first page photo tribute you get for doing the same thing. My husband didn't have a mask to hide behind, like you do; he lost his job. Now he's working as an assistant in a mortuary. He lost his ambitions and dreams. Now he's the dead preparing the dead.

Wally listened to her sad story and thought about what she was saying. There was some truth to to it, but she was twisting everything. He wasn't like that, he really did care about people. He wasn't hiding behind a mask; he was using it for protection; it wasn't any different than an undercover cop.

Sarah continued, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm merely going to set the playing field straight. I'm going to take your picture and splash it around town for everyone to know just what The Flash looks like without his mask. I'm going to find out who you really are and publish it around town. If you want to be a hero, you're going to come by it honestly. It's the least you can do for the citizens of Central City. You wanted your picture in the paper, then smile _nice_ and _big_, honey, I'm giving you your ultimate photo-shoot!"

She adjusted the blanket to cover Wally's bound wrists. "You'll want to look good for your picture won't you?" she asked as she removed a small plastic comb from her back pocket and began combing his hair.

"Sarah, you don't have to do this," he said gently, so as not to further upset her.

"Wally?" a voice called from the bedroom doorway.

Wally immediately recognized Kali's voice.

Sarah quickly leaned forward and forced her lips against Wally, preventing him from speaking.

Wally was pinned down and couldn't move or speak with Sarah pressed against him in what looked like a passionate kiss. He tried to push Sarah off him, but with his legs tied down and Sarah leaning on his hands; it was impossible.

Sarah pulled back and turned to face Kali.

"Wally!" Kali cried, running from the room.

"Kali!" Wally called after her, struggling to loosen his ties. His heart sank as he heard the apartment door slam shut.

Sarah jumped up and ran from the room.

**Fifteen**

Kali couldn't get out of there quick enough. Tears were streaming down her face. How could she be so wrong about Wally? He seemed like such a nice guy, but in reality he was nothing more than a Casanova.

She pressed the elevator button three times, hoping to hurry the thing up. Why must there be only _one_ elevator? she wondered.

Kali heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see who was coming.

"Excuse me! Miss?" called the blonde running toward her. She appeared to be teary-eyed as well.

Kali pushed the button again, hoping the elevator would arrive before the woman reached her.

"Miss, please wait!" Sarah ran as quickly as she could to catch up to Kali.

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Kali said annoyed.

"Because I need some answers from you," Sarah said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Answers?" Now Kali was curious. The elevator doors opened.

"Can we talk?" Sarah begged, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"About Wally?" Kali asked. "Obviously there is nothing to talk about."

"No, please," Sarah pleaded. "Let me treat you to some coffee at down the street at _Pizza by the Pound._"

"_Pizza by the Pound?_ You're that waitress, aren't you?" Kali said.

"Yes, I remember you, the 'Pasta Picante' meal. I still can't believe Wally brought you there! What desperate men won't do to make a woman jealous! I guess he didn't tell you about us. Hmm, it's not surprising, under the circumstances. At least it shows that Wally knew I meant business!"

"What are you talking about? Meant business about what?" Kali knew she should just walk away from this woman, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Listen, Wally and I have been going together for some time now. We were engaged to be married, but last week, when I found him in the arms of another woman, I broke off our engagement. Since then, he's been calling and sending me flowers everyday asking me to take him back. I hadn't been able to forgive him; that is, until today. He told me that couldn't live without me and promised me there'd never be another woman in his life. I guess I just wanted so much to believe him. You know those piercing green eyes can positively make a girl melt."

Kali looked away. She didn't need to be reminded of Wally's good looks. Her heart was breaking as it was.

"Anyway, the man is nothing but a liar, if he's been courting you too! I need to know for sure, has he?" Sarah asked, looking directly into Kali's eyes.

"Has he been courting me?" Kali asked, shocked that Wally could be engaged to this pushy woman. "Of course not, we're just friends. I only met him yesterday for goodness sakes!"

"But he did take you out to dinner at my place," Sarah explained. "Everyone else says he did that to make me jealous, but I need to know for sure before I walk down the aisle with him."

"I suppose it worked then, because you obviously have him now!" Kali said, turning away and pressing the elevator button.

"Oh, thank you so much, sweetie!" Sarah said, giving Kali a big hug and running down the hall back towards Wally's apartment.

Just as Sarah disappeared around the corner, the elevator doors opened. Standing in the otherwise empty elevator, holding two bags of groceries, was Kali's Uncle Marty.


	4. Chapters 16 to 20

**Sixteen**

Sarah ran back to Wally's apartment and headed directly for his bedroom. This was getting out of hand, she told herself. She just needed to get a photo of Flash, unmasked, (rather Wally), snap a few photos of the super-suit, and find some piece of mail for proof of his identity and current address. That shouldn't take but a few minutes, she hoped. She may have to drug him again to keep him still, she thought.

As she walked through the bedroom door, she was relieved to see that Flash had not moved. Good, she thought. He was still in the same position she had left him in a few moments ago.

She lifted the camera that hung on a strap around her neck and pointed the camera. "Say cheese, honey. I do want this to be a flattering picture."

"What makes you think that I am Flash?" Wally asked in a sarcastic tone.

Sarah lowered the camera and moved closer. "Remember how I always greeted you with a nice big old hug at the pizza place, sweetie? Each time I saw you, I gave you a little souvenir for you to take home with you. I planted tracers on your uniform. Flash's uniform. They led me directly to this apartment. Flash's apartment." She raised her camera again to take the picture.

"You've made a mistake. I'm not Flash," Wally said flatly.

"Don't be silly, I'm not going to fall for that!" she warned, pressing the button on the camera, taking the picture. She advanced the film in the camera and prepared to take another photo, when Sarah felt a whirlwind move about her. In an instant, she was standing there with her arms tied down at her sides and her feet tied firmly together.

"If you stand in a garage, does that make you a car?" Flash asked, standing beside Sarah fully dressed in his Flash costume. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Wally. I'm sure this nice lady won't be bothering you again."

"Flash?" Sarah asked, looking back and forth between Flash, and Wally. "How can this be?" she mumbled to herself.

"I think I'll take this little lady down to the Police Station for her own little photo-shoot and finger printing," Flash announced, zipping out of the apartment at record speed taking Sarah with him.

**Seventeen**

Kali was glad to see Marty. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Wow! What did I do to deserve such a warm welcome? Is it my sparkling personality? Or just my good looks?" Marty joked.

Kali broke down in tears. "I feel so stupid," Kali said.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked.

Kali looked down at her feet. "I … just feel …. naïve, … very naïve. I should have known better, that's all."

"What are you talking about?" Marty had no idea what she meant. Why couldn't women just talk like men? Plain and simple, flat out say it without tripping over a bunch of emotions! Maybe Margo should handle this, he thought. "Is this about Wally?" he asked.

Kali nodded.

"Listen Kali, I don't know what you think Wally did, but I'm sure you can both work it out. Just like Margo always says, 'if you don't talk it out, you can't work it out'." Marty hoped that would be the end of it. He really wasn't very good at these kinds of things. He had enough trouble understanding Margo.

"That's just it, there's nothing to work out," Kali said, sadly. "He's engaged to someone else."

"Wally? Engaged? That's not possible," Marty was amazed. In all the years he's known Wally, Wally had always claimed that he wasn't ready to settle down. But, the fact was, Wally rarely dated and he preferred to be seen in public as Flash; so, Wally never really got much of an opportunity to get close enough to any woman to form a real relationship.

Flash, on the other hand, obviously didn't have the _freedom_ to pursue a relationship that Wally had, since opening himself up to a woman would leave Flash completely vulnerable to his enemies. Even though Flash's flirtatious behavior earned him the reputation as a ladies man, the flirting never went any farther than that.

"No, really," Kali insisted. I saw her, I mean them, kissing in his bedroom."

"Wally?" Marty was astounded. Surely this girl must know everything about Wally and Flash, then. "This must be some special kind of girl."

"What? Why is that, because she's sleeping with him?" Kali said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Marty said. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Liked. Past tense. Now I hate him," Kali said, feeling guilty. How could she blame him, she only met him yesterday. He never kissed her, or even held her hand. What did he do that she could blame him for? falling for him so quickly? He held a few doors open? He took her to dinner after she flooded his kitchen? She didn't understand this, she had no reason to feel betrayed, but yet she felt completely … hurt.

"Listen, he's not feeling well, perhaps you thought you saw something that wasn't what it appeared," Marty suggested. "After all, the guy's sick and can hardly move! Kali, no man can … well, never mind. I just think you're over reacting."

"Over reacting! The woman he's engaged to tells me he had been cheating on her, does that sound like I'm over reacting?" Kali argued. She realized she was hurting and just wanted someone to yell at. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it, let me bring these groceries to him and I'll have a talk with him to find out what is really going on, okay?" Marty asked.

"I don't want to see him," Kali said, looking down at her feet.

"You won't have to, the guy is bed ridden, remember? Just hang out in the living room; you can hear everything from the bedroom if I leave the door open. I promise you, I've known this guy forever, there's no way he can lie to me. I'll get to the bottom of this. If he's been leading you on, I'll find out for sure."

"I've only known him one day, how ridiculous is that? How could I expect anything more than friendship so quickly? I must be out of my mind. Forget it, I don't need to know. If he is engaged, it's not for me to say. He didn't mislead me," Kali said, looking embarrassed.

"You're coming with me and waiting in the living room. I don't want to hear another word about this." Marty was beginning to wish he had stayed at home this morning with the blanket over his head. How do I get involved in these things?

**Eighteen**

Flash reached the Police Station only moments after leaving his apartment. The Desk Sergeant had been very accommodating when he informed him that Wally West would be stopping in later to sign any necessary papers filing a complaint against Sarah. Flash made a special point of thanking the Sergeant for his time, and sped home at lightning speed.

He returned to his apartment through the back way, as always, so as not to be noticed; and in moments, he was back in his bedroom.

"J'onn? Are you still here?" he called.

J'onn stepped into the bedroom doorway, still morphed as Wally.

Flash smiled, "Gee J'onn, you sure are a handsome devil!" he teased.

"Very funny," J'onn said.

Flash watched as he saw his Martian friend morph back into his normal green-skinned body.

"Listen, thanks for coming to the rescue," Flash said, "You literally saved my tail."

"No problem," J'onn replied. "I'm glad it worked."

"Me too," Flash agreed. "Say, are there any results back from those blood tests?" Flash asked.

"Yes, in fact, that was the reason I'm here. The doctor found traces of an unstable chemical compound in your blood stream that attacks your metabolism like a virus. Your body tried to process this compound, which it could not do. This overloaded your super-hyperactive metabolism, causing it to slow down to a tenth of its normal speed. In effect, slowing down the metabolism caused a clog. I came here to administer the antidote that would dissipate the clog and return your body to its normal function. It appears that Sarah did that before I arrived."

"Yes, she squirted it under my tongue. It took effect almost immediately. How could she have given me the original virus?" Flash asked.

"This compound can easily be mixed with any common beverage. Its unstable properties could have a cumulative effect, or possibly affect you sporadically. Did this woman have any access to your food or drinks?" J'onn asked.

"Not here at home, but possibly at the restaurant I go to," Flash answered hesitantly. "In fact, she's a waitress at the _Pizza by the Pound_ restaurant."

"You're going to eat yourself to death one day," J'onn stated flatly. "She can't possibly be working alone. We're going to have to find out more about her. I'm calling an emergency meeting at the Watchtower."

"You don't have to, I can handle it alone," Flash said confidently.

"I think we need to get you back at the Watchtower for a full physical. I want a complete lipid profile on you. We need to know that this antidote was not tainted in any way."

"I can't leave yet, there are a few loose ends that need to be tied up first," Flash argued.

"Flash. Is this about a girl? … Never mind, don't answer that; it doesn't matter. I don't want you endangering your life. You're of no use to anyone if you're dead," J'onn retorted.

"Very compelling argument, J'onn; I bet you won lots of debates in high school."

"Very funny."

**Nineteen**

Kali followed Marty into Wally's apartment. He placed the grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen. "Listen Kali, just have a seat on the couch, and wait for me. I'm going in the bedroom to talk to Wally and get to the bottom of this."

"Wait a minute, Uncle Marty," Kali stopped him. "I don't want to listen in on your conversation with him. If he has something to say to me, I'd prefer he say it to my face. I don't want to eavesdrop. I think I will just get my suitcases and leave. That's what I should have done in the first place."

"I understand, Kali. But don't go without me. I'll help you with your suitcases and take you home to my place. You still need a place to stay while they renovate your apartment, no?"

Marty made sense, Kali reasoned. She might as well wait for him. Those suitcases were a bear to carry.

"Okay, I'll wait," Kali agreed. She began unpacking the groceries and putting them away. It amazed her that Wally's kitchen cabinets were so bare. The only food items in there were the things she had purchased earlier.

Kali pulled three boxes of chocolate chip cookies from the first grocery bag. What is Uncle Marty thinking! Then she dug out four containers of canned potato chips. Hmmm, is there a common theme to this diet? she wondered. She reached in the bag and pulled out the final item: a pound of red licorice sticks. She burst out laughing. This has got to be some kind of joke; no one could exist on this kind of diet! Kali neatly folded the empty bag and placed it on the counter top.

She couldn't wait to see what other 'fine' selections were in store for Wally. The first item she pulled from the second bag was a microwave dinner consisting of turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, and chocolate pudding for dessert. At least this is something more nutritional, she concluded. There were five more boxes exactly like it. At the bottom of the bag, was a six-pack of Pepsi cans and a single card sealed in a white envelope. The envelope was addressed to 'Wally Wonder'. What an odd nickname, Kali thought, as she placed it on the counter as well.

As she returned to the living room, she thought she heard laughter coming from the other side of the closed bedroom door. Well, at least Wally is feeling better, she thought.

She settled down comfortably on the couch and pressed the buttons on the remote control, turning on the television set. News reporter Ron Bevins from W3DTV was reporting on the latest news.

"Now, the latest on our favorite super-hero! Flash does it again! How _does_ he manage to always be in the right place at the right time?" Ron shouted enthusiastically into the camera. "We have some exclusive footage taken here down town at Central City's Police Station. Shown now, taken only moments ago, is video footage of Flash bringing in 23 year-old, waitress Sarah Monocello. She is being held to face alleged trespassing, home invasion, and assault charges filed by 24 year-old police mechanic Wallace West. Details of the alleged crimes are not known, at this time; however, the crimes are suspected to be retaliatory in nature. The rumor is that Mrs. Monocello holds Mr. West responsible for the loss of her husband's job with the police station three months ago. Sarah Monocello is the wife of Vern Monocello, former police patrol officer who has been on the force for 2 years. He was recently removed from duty for failure to follow proper police procedure."

"Oh my goodness!" Kali said breathlessly, jumping to her feet. "Wally!" she called, as she ran to the bedroom door. She held up her fist, about to knock, when the bedroom door opened and Wally appeared.

He looked at her fist and then to her face. "Was it something I said?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Wally!" Kali cried, as she threw her arms around him.

Wally smiled at Marty and held Kali tightly in his arms. For the first time in several hours, he actually WISHED time would stand still.

**Twenty**

Marty winked at Wally before slipping into the kitchen to give them some privacy. He hated to break them up, but he knew that Wally had to leave soon to attend the meeting at the Justice League's Watchtower. What he wouldn't give to go with Wally and meet, in person, the seven infamous Super-heroes he had heard so much about. He was still thrilled at meeting J'onn J'onzz, the 6'7"green Martian. Granted, he did walk in on them, but who would expect to find a Martian standing Wally's bedroom?

What an amazing creature, this 300 lb giant Martian was! Most people didn't believe in Martians, but he knew better. He could still feel those beady little black-red eyes boring into him. How unnerving it is to know someone can read your thoughts! Although, he had to admit, J'onn was a rather good sport about demonstrating his shape shifting abilities for him. Marty really didn't think J'onn was going to do it, but Wally managed to talk him into it. He does have a knack for getting what he wants, doesn't he? Watching J'onn morph into perfect replicas of Batman and Superman was incredible! He truly wasn't convinced about the accuracy of J'onn's abilities, that is, _until _he duplicated _Wally_. It was mind-boggling to see. The man has a _definite_ talent there; he had to admit.

Marty opened a box of chocolate chip cookies and popped one into his mouth. He was going to offer some to Kali and Wally, but another peek into the other room, told him it was definitely not the time! Wally and Kali were in the middle of a deep, passionate kiss. He wondered just how much she really knew about Wally. After all, ten minutes ago she was convinced Wally was engaged to another woman.

Marty was beginning to feel a little awkward here now, after all, Kali was still his brother's daughter, and he felt some odd sense of responsibility for her. He loudly cleared his throat before poking his head into the living room. "Anyone else want some of these delicious chocolate chip cookies?" he asked.

Wally and Kali immediately pulled apart, looking embarrassed.

Kali excused herself and stepped into the bathroom.

"Wally, get a grip, man. She's my NIECE!" Marty whispered.

"Sorry, Marty. It's not like that. I really like her," Wally explained. "I'm thinking of telling her the truth. What do you think?"

"I don't know Wally," Marty said hesitatingly. "She's just a kid; it's her first time away from home. You know, first year at college… she has a lot of growing up to do. She doesn't know what she wants to do with her life yet. Do you really want to put that kind of responsibility on her?"

Wally remained silent.

"Wally, I know she's a terrific girl and you really like her. She really seems to like you too. Just take it slow, okay? I don't want to see either of you get hurt," Marty explained.

Marty didn't know how much of this sunk in. He knew Wally was already too far-gone here. And Kali? he wondered. He couldn't be sure. It might be too late already, he thought.

Kali stepped out of the bathroom and joined Wally and Marty.

"Hey, Kal, I think we should get going, Margo will have my head if we're not back soon," Marty said calmly.

Kali looked at Wally. "Sure you'll be okay?" she asked uneasily. Marty could see she was hoping Wally would extend an invitation for her to stay with him. Judging from the look on Wally's face, he would have, if Marty had not said anything.

"Sure. I'll be fine. I've got to go to a meeting tonight anyway," Wally replied.

Marty felt guilty. Clearly, they both wanted to be together.

"Say, Wally, if you get done early with the JL meeting, why don't you pop by the house? You haven't come by since we moved in three months ago," Marty said, affectionately poking Wally in the abdomen. "You know, I'm beginning to think you don't have time for your best buddy anymore."

Wally chuckled. "Okay, I'll see what I can do," he said, smiling broadly.

Kali's face brightened.

Marty felt much better now. He hoped that Margo didn't have anything else planned for this evening.

Wally and Marty each grabbed a suitcase and followed Kali out of the apartment and down to the Marty's blue sedan parked across the street from the apartment house.

While Marty loaded the two suitcases into the trunk, Kali slipped a piece of paper into Wally's hand.

Just as Wally leaned forward to give Kali a kiss on her cheek, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and slowly released him from her grasp.

Marty saw the expression on both their faces and realized there was no stopping this. Any idiot could see they were both completely hooked. Did he and Margo look like that when they were dating? How embarrassing!


	5. Chapters 21 to 25

**Twenty-one**

Wally watched as Marty's car pulled away from the curb and down the block. He refused to take his eyes off the car until it turned the corner.

As he crossed the street back over to his apartment, he remembered the note that Kali had slipped into his hand. He opened it. "Call me on my cell phone," it said, "My number is 555-896-7543 love Kali." Wally smiled. Staring at the note, he studied the phone number committing it to memory.

His growling stomach, reminded him that he hadn't eaten in a while. When was the last time he ate anything, he wondered. He ran up the stairs at super-speed, being careful not to let anyone see him, reaching the refrigerator in a split second. It felt great to back to normal, he said, as he downed a can of Pepsi.

He looked at the food Kali and Marty had brought him. He now had his choice of an assortment of cheeses, fruit, fresh vegetables, and juices in his refrigerator. There was an unopened gallon of milk, bottles of flavored spring water as well as assorted cold cuts in the meat bin. He was amazed at the variety of food stocked in his kitchen. Moving on, he opened his cabinet doors. Cookies, chips, loaves of bread, muffins, candy, pasta, sauces, and cereals, all neatly arranged, filled the cabinet shelves.

He was speechless. He had been eating out so much lately that he couldn't remember the last time he prepared a real meal at home. His stomach complained again. He grabbed a box of blueberry muffins and began devouring them one by one until the whole box was empty. He tossed the box into the trashcan under the sink. Next, he grabbed a box of honey coated raisin bran cereal from the shelf and poured a generous portion into a large mixing bowl. He poured the milk in and began shoveling large spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth at super-speed. Three bowls later, he sat back feeling satisfied.

He cleaned up the kitchen and began to get ready for his meeting with the Justice League. He changed into his Flash costume and raced through the apartment at super-speed, just for the fun of it.

He took a big breath and sighed, "It feels great to be me again!" he said enthusiastically.

I should leave for the meeting, he thought to himself, but he just couldn't go without calling Kali. He walked over to the phone in the kitchen, regretting his decision to go with only one phone in the apartment –and a corded phone at that. He dialed the number, listening to the song the different tones played. Kali answered right away. Now Wally didn't know what to say. He should have thought about it before calling, but all of the sudden his mind went blank and all he could say is, "Kali?"

"Wally? I'm so glad you called!" she said enthusiastically. "We really didn't get much of a chance to talk before and I wanted to apologize to you…"

He closed his eyes and imagined that she was standing there next to him.

"I shouldn't have run out on you like that Wally," Kali apologized, her voice cracking from the emotion she was trying to hold back.

"Kali, it's okay. I understand why you were upset. What I don't understand is how you found out what happened before I had a chance to explain it to you. Please don't cry," Wally said, wanting so much to comfort her.

"Wally, it's on the news. They showed video tape of Flash bringing that woman into the Police Station. They're saying that she was seeking some kind of revenge against you for her husband losing his job at the Police Station. Is that true?" Kali asked, calming down.

"Her husband?" Wally tried to think, he had no idea who her husband was. "Who was her husband?" he finally asked.

"His name was Vern something… sounded like a cross between a disease and a musical instrument. Mono something… cello, I think. Yes, it was Vern Monocello."

"Patrolman Monocello?" Wally asked in amazement. "They think she was trying to get revenge on me because her husband lost his job? No, no, that's not it at all…I mean I barely knew the guy," Wally said, thinking aloud.

"Well, that's what the media is saying," Kali explained, "What is it then? Why else would she attack you? Was there something going on between you two?"

"No, not at all. Please believe me! I only knew her as the waitress at the _Pizza by the Pound_, I swear!" Wally didn't know how he could explain this to Kali, without bringing Flash into it. "Kali, it's more complicated than that." He desperately tried to think of a truthful answer that he could give Kali.

"Wally, please! I'm getting worried. Why would a married woman you hardly know be set on attacking you?" Kali pleaded. "Can't you just come here so we can talk about this in person?"

"I really HAVE to go to this meeting. I should have left 10 minutes ago …" Wally said urgently.

"Wally?" Kali begged.

"I gotta go. Believe me, Kali, if this meeting wasn't so important, I'd be there before you could hang up the phone. Please Kali, I wish I could tell you everything right now, but there isn't time. I promise I'll come by the house as soon as this meeting is over, no matter what time. Okay?"

"Yes," she said sadly. "I'll wait for you."

Just as Wally was about to hang up the phone, someone grabbed him from behind, forcing a malodorous wet cloth over his nose and mouth. Before he could react, he felt himself fade into unconsciousness and slip to the floor.

**Twenty-two**

Flash awoke strapped to a table in a darkened room. Apparently, a rag saturated with ether had knocked him out. He had no idea where he was, but the room had an odd nauseating smell to it. He tried to move his head and could not. Presumably, it was strapped down, as were his arms and legs, he expected. He felt a little dizzy, but couldn't tell if it was from the smell of the ether he had inhaled or if he had been drugged again.

He looked in the only direction he could, straight up. There was a large circular mirrored light hanging above his head, surrounding what looked like camera or ex-ray equipment. Judging from the body restraints and machinery, Flash concluded he was in a medical facility or laboratory of some sort.

He heard footsteps and muffled voices coming closer.

"He should be coming around any time now," a deep male voice said. Flash imagined that this voice belonged to a doctor.

"Did you administer the Neurotrixatocin?" a familiar female voice asked.

Flash immediately recognized Sarah Monocello's voice.

"That stuff is too unreliable, the man's voice grumbled. I've got him on a special Neuro-muscular I.V. drip. He can't move anything but his eyes."

"Is it safe? How does it work?" Sarah asked.

"Sure it's safe," the man said matter-of-factly. "They do this all the time in hospitals for operations and such. It works the same way as regular spinal anesthesia works, but instead of losing limited sensation to only the lower the half of the body, I adapted the IV to numb portions of his upper body as well. By turning the dial up or down, I can regulate the extent to which he can feel anything. The anesthesia is not strong enough to cause him to lose consciousness or cause him any harm, but he won't be able to move anything that is numbed."

"I don't see anything, Vern. Where is it attached?"

"The anesthesia fluid drips directly into a web of tubing that connects to five separate injection sites patched to his back."

"How can he eat?" Sarah asked.

"Eat? He can't even talk right now," Vern said with a smug look on his face.

Flash tried to open his mouth to speak, but could not. It appeared that what Vern said was true.

"Brilliant, Vern! How are we going to talk to him?" Sarah asked sounding annoyed.

"You can ask him all the questions you want," Vern shot back. "When you want him to answer, you'll have to adjust the dosage. He's on '5' right now. It's enough to keep the internal organs working. It's like he's tied inside a body bag. Try to tickle him and he won't feel a thing," Vern snorted. "Whatever you do, don't set the dial any lower than '2' or he'll have full use of his arms and legs."

"I don't like this Vern," Sarah argued. "We never agreed to do anything like this. You said we only want to expose the Justice League to the world and make them accountable for their actions."

"That's right, dear," Vern's voice softened. "We just need to keep him here, until we find out who he is and expose him. Are you sure Flash isn't really Wally West?"

"I'm telling you Vern, I had Wally West tied to his bed and Flash showed up. Even though Flash can really move, there's no way he can be in two places at once. Even I know that!" Sarah said sarcastically. "Why don't we just remove the mask and see who he is?" she asked curiously.

"First of all, without proof of identification, it won't do us any good. He'll just be another nameless face. You know how many John Doe's come into the morgue everyday! Do you think he is going to tell us his name voluntarily? I don't think even _he_ is that stupid. We just need some incentive to get him to talk to us."

"What incentive? Vern… what are you planning?" Sarah demanded.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of everything," Vern said evading her question.

Sarah grabbed Vern by the arm. "Vern, tell me what's going on. I mean it."

"Listen Sarah, we need to get Flash to talk. You already established that there's a connection between Wally West and Flash. We traced Flash to West's apartment; we picked him up there. If West is not Flash, then he must have an important connection to him. Roommate, friend, brother… who knows, but there is a connection and having West here will give Flash incentive to talk. If he doesn't talk, then we can see what West will tell us. I've done this a thousand times, Sarah. There are ways of making people talk."

Vern leaned over to look Flash directly in the eyes, "Make no mistake, we'll find out just who Flash is before the day is out."

For the first time, Flash got a glimpse of Vern Monocello. Whatever kind of officer Vern had been before, he was no crime fighter now.

"I'll be right back, I have to check with Carter and Rowe," Vern said gruffly. "See if you can get a few snapshots of him in the uniform. And listen, Sarah, whatever you do, DON'T remove his mask."

"Why not?" Sarah asked curiously. "We're going to need to do that for the photos."

"I know you. One look at this man's face and he won't be 'the Flash' anymore. You'll lose your objectivity. When his mask comes off, I want you anyplace else but here."

Flash heard the door slam and Sarah's movements around the table.

I KNEW I should have left for that meeting sooner! Flash thought. Oh, Lord, if I ever get out of this alive, I promise never to be late for another Justice League meeting, he prayed silently.

"I have to turn the light on, you may want to close your eyes," Sarah said quietly.

Flash closed his eyes. He didn't want to be blind as well as paralyzed. Even through his closed eyelids, he could feel the brightness of the light. He instinctively squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sarah said, her voice full with compassion.

Flash was relieved to hear some modicum of concern.

The bright light was causing his eyes to water and he could feel a tear streak down his cheek.

Flash heard the sounds of knobs turning and motors running. He presumed Sarah was adjusting the camera equipment.

He felt another tear steak down his other cheek and wished he could just scream!

He heard a whizzing sound and wondered what was next.

"That's just the camera taking a full body picture," Sarah said, as if reading his mind. "Oh dear, you're crying!" she said sounding concerned. "You're not supposed to feel anything," she said, starting to panic.

"Vern! Vern!" she called as she ran out of the room.

Oh great! Flash thought, all she has to do is think I'm in pain, turn the knob and send me into oblivion.

After a few seconds, Sarah returned with Vern at her side.

"What makes you think he's in pain?" Vern asked, not sounding the least bit concerned.

"He's crying! Vern, look at him!" Sarah said nervously.

"He's not crying, Sarah, it's the bright light! What is wrong with you? Just dim the light a little and he'll be able to open his eyes!" he barked at her.

"Oh," Sarah said sounding embarrassed.

The door slammed shut again.

"Let me see, where's that knob….?" Sarah said, moving closer to the table.

Suddenly the light dimmed and Flash was able to open his eyes. There was still enough light to see Sarah. She looked tired, Flash thought.

"Here, let me get that for you," she said, gently wiping the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry for all this," she said, leaning closer to him. "None of this was supposed to happen this way; he really isn't a bad guy."

Flash knew she had placed her hand on his shoulder, but he could feel nothing. He turned his eyes away from her, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Please, don't look away. I'll turn down the dosage so you can talk," Sarah pleaded.

She disappeared out of his line of vision and heard the clicking sound.

"It will take just a few seconds," Sarah said reassuringly.

"Please, tell me who you are and I won't let him hurt you," she begged.

Flash moved his lower jaw up and down, to see what range of movement he had regained. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. His mouth felt dry and scratchy.

"Oh, let me get you some water," Sarah said, running from the room.

Flash realized he was able to move his jaw and his shoulders, but everything else refused to budge.

Sarah returned with a bottle of water. She unscrewed the cap and inserted a straw. She lowered it so that Flash could get a sip through the straw.

"Oh, wait a minute," she said, putting the bottle down on a table nearby. "I almost forgot to tilt the table." She pressed a lever on the floor with her foot. The table slowly tilted at angle, lowering his feet and raising his head.

"No, that won't do," she said, moving closer and unstrapping the restraint holding his head in place.

"There, that's better." She retrieved the bottle and held it close to his lips for him to drink. The water felt cool and refreshing going down his throat. She pulled the straw out from between his lips. "There. Can you speak now?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Flash said quietly.

Sarah breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"Now, who **_are_** you?" Sarah whispered into his left ear.

**Twenty-three**

J'onn called the meeting to order. "Attention everyone," he began. "I guess we can get started now."

"Looks like Flash is a 'no- show' again," the Green Lantern commented.

"He promised me he'd be here," J'onn replied. "This worries me. Either he is running this 'solo' or he's in trouble. Either way, I don't like it."

"Why don't you just fill us in on the details?" Batman said evenly.

"The fact is, someone has targeted Flash as part of a larger plan to bring down the entire Justice League by exposing each member's true identity to the public. What we have so far is very little.

We have determined that a key player in this plan is a waitress named Sarah Monocello. Flash says that she condemns the Justice League for operating, what amounts to, a vigilante task force, ignoring proper police procedure and such. She has been responsible for carrying out the first phase of this plan. Yesterday, she drugged Flash with a compound that slowed his metabolism down to such an extent that he operated at 10 of his normal speed. She managed to track him down to his apartment and tie him to his bed. With my help, we were able to thwart her plan and send her to jail. She is currently in jail and Flash's metabolism has returned to normal."

J'onn paused, to allow the other members to respond.

"If she's in jail and he's back to normal, what is the threat?" Wonder Woman asked, looking around the table for any response.

"I presume the problem lies behind the woman. My guess is she is not working alone and won't be in jail very long. Regardless, the fact that she was able to track Flash to his apartment, means that she is one very resourceful lady," Batman explained. "I say we find out everything we can about her, past and present. We need to know whom she's been associating with, including her visitors at jail. We ferret out these people and the threat to the entire League is removed."

"That's good Batman, are you volunteering for conducting the research?" J'onn asked.

"I've got it covered," Batman nodded.

"I'd like to see someone check on Flash. He was to report for blood tests and a full physical check-up, before this meeting. Although he wanted to defer these tests, and handle this case himself, I impressed upon him the importance of his health and contribution to the team," J'onn replied.

"This is an investigative assignment that will require a bit of footwork," J'onn added. "I'd like to see Superman and Wonder Woman handle this, as I believe you two are best suited for this part of the mission. Agreed?"

"Anyone special you'd suggest we start with?" Superman asked, taking notes.

"I'd say check his apartment, talk to his friend Marty O'Malley, and Flash's new girl Kali. Marty can be trusted, as he is up to speed on Flash's dual identity and association with the League. I'm not sure where Kali stands. After that, you're free to take it from there," J'onn suggested.

"I'll check with Flash's co-workers down at the Police Station, his neighbors and local restaurants," Superman added.

"He wanted to see a girl and save the world all by himself again, didn't he?" Batman stated flatly.

"He swore he'd be here, girl or no girl," J'onn insisted.

"He's still a rookie, but I don't think he'd be foolish enough to take on this kind of mission by himself. What do we know about the girl?" Green Lantern asked.

"I'd like to see if the new girlfriend has any questionable connections. I'll see what I information I can suss out on her," Wonder Woman added.

"One more thing," J'onn said, looking at Green Lantern and Hawk Girl. "I'd like you to be prepared to cover air support. If Flash isn't in his apartment, at work or at any of the local restaurants, we may need someone to fly over Central City and its surrounding towns."

"That's fine," Green Lantern replied.

"As a last resort, I suggest we check the local hospitals, medical centers and morgues," Hawk Girl added.

"I certainly hope it doesn't come to that," Green Lantern said, shaking his head. "I'll bet he's holed up somewhere playing "Knock-em Sock-em Fighting Robots," with his new girlfriend, while we go nuts chasing ghosts around town."

"We can only hope," J'onn murmured.

**Twenty-four**

"Who **_are_** you?" Sarah repeated, anxiously leaning closer to be sure to hear what Flash had to say.

Flash whispered something that was inaudible to her.

"What?" she asked, moving even closer. The side of her face was almost touching his.

He whispered even softer, intending to draw her even closer to him.

She couldn't make out what he was saying and turned her face to look at him.

He smiled, turned his head, and planted a kiss on her lips.

Aghast, she jumped back and nearly fell off the table. "Flash, your lips… their so… cold!" she said nervously.

He laid his head back against the table and closed his eyes.

"Flash, please tell me you're all right!" she insisted, frantically placing both her hands on each side of his face. "My goodness!" she said, releasing him just as quickly. "Your skin is ice cold!"

Sarah rose to her feet and began pacing the room, "Oh my goodness, Oh my goodness," was all she could say, until she suddenly ran from the room, calling for Vern.

Flash tried to listen for any sign of life outside this room. It appeared that he was alone in this building, except for Sarah.

Sarah burst through the door, "Flash, I can't find Vern anywhere. You can't die! I won't be held responsible for murder!" she cried and raced over to the control for the IV drip.

Flash turned his head to see what she was doing. He could now see the machine that controlled the dosage of the anesthesia fed into his body. There was indeed a spider web of tubing leading from the machine to the patches on his back.

"There!" she said loudly, "I turned it down another notch. Let's see if that helps," she said with a shaky voice.

Flash began to feel some warmth rush to his shoulders, arms and upper torso. He could feel his fingers tingle, but still nothing below the waist. If she would just turn it down another notch, I _think_ I'd get my legs back, he thought.

She moved closer to him. "Are you okay?" she asked, reluctant to touch his cold skin again.

"I don't feel any different," he lied.

"What?" Sarah said, beginning to panic.

She rushed back to the dial. "It says it's on '3', I can only go down one more," she said, turning the dial to '2'.

Flash closed his eyes, praying that the one notch would be enough.

"Oh no! Don't die, don't die!" she shouted.

**Twenty-Five**

Kali heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in," she said, glancing at the radio/alarm clock beside her bed. The orange glowing numbers read 11:15 PM.

The bedroom door slowly opened, as Margo entered the room.

"Why are you still awake?" Margo asked as she sat down on the bed beside Kali.

Kali held up a textbook for Margo to see. "I have my first General Psychology class in the morning."

"Ah… Yes, I remember those days," Margo said, leaning back into a reclining position supported by her elbows. Psychology classes were my favorite, though I found it a bit disconcerting that different Psychological theories were contradictory. I mean just look at the principal differences between Behaviorism and Existentialism. Should behavior and attitudes be shaped by the use of controlled environments founded on pre-established truths or should truth be determined by an individual's free will and personal experiences?"

"How can truth be different for each individual?" Kali asked, scratching her head. "Isn't truth a concrete concept?"

Margo laughed. "So, you don't subscribe to the 'everything is relative' and 'seek the answers within yourself' Philosophy."

"I don't see how you can possibly have the answers within you, when all you hold is the knowledge of your own experiences. Isn't that rather limiting?" Kali asked.

"Yes and no," Margo answered, "You can learn from your own experiences, but it's a trial and error process. I tend to think that if the answers were within you, you wouldn't even need someone to tell you to search within yourself. You'd do it instinctively. What are the chances of driving to San Francisco and arriving in New York City without a map, without stopping for directions and without any kind of factual information from the people who build the roads and can tell you where they lead? All people search for answers, but where are they likely to get them?"

Kali nodded. "So, what about all these theories of Psychology? Are they wrong?"

Margo smiled. "Theories are just that… theories! They are only opinions based on hunches, guesses, trial and error, and observations. First consider this, truth can be observed because it is a constant. The sun shines. That is a fact, an observable truth. What if I postulate that the sun is shining because my parakeet is awake? I confirm this by observing this to be true over a certain period of time. I confirm this by observing that when he is asleep, it is dark. My observations support my theory; therefore, it must be true. No?"

Kali laughed. "That's ridiculous!" she said. "Of course the sun isn't shining because your parakeet is awake. What happens when he dies? The sun goes out? I dispute your theory."

"You have to wait until he is dead to disprove my theory," Margo insisted. "And don't get any ideas, young lady!"

Kali shook her head. "So, truth remains the same, our understanding of it is biased by our perceptions and experiences."

"Yes," Margo nodded.

"You want the truth, you've got to go to the source," Margo said, rising from the bed.

"You mean God?" Kali asked. "I should ask God, why the sun shines?"

Margo laughed, "Well, yes, if that's your question. He'd certainly be the one to answer that one. I'm just saying, theories and illusions are similar in that they both look like the real McCoy, but, to the one who holds the knowledge of truth, the deception is clear."

"Thanks Margo," Kali said, closing her textbook. "I think I'll get ready for bed now."

"Pleasant dreams, sweetie," Margo said, hugging Kali.

Kali watched Margo close the door behind her as she exited the room.

The clock read 11:30 PM. Kali's heart sank. Where is Wally? I was sure he'd stop by tonight.

She glanced at her cell phone. Should I try him at home? she wondered.

She glanced back at the clock, as if in response to her question, the number changed. 11:31 PM it blared.

She checked her incoming message box for Wally's apartment phone number and hit the dial button.

She unconsciously held her breath as the phone began to ring.


	6. Chapters 26 to 30

**Twenty-six**

"Well, this must be the place, 227 Speedway Circle," Superman said, noting the address he had copied from the Watchtower's computer files."

"Speedway Circle," Wonder Woman giggled. "How appropriate. Which apartment is it?"

Superman smiled and looked at her with a funny expression on his face. "Want to venture a guess?"

"1A? … no wait! 2B! " Wonder Woman guessed.

"Hah! Good try, but a fan of Shakespeare, he isn't," Superman laughed.

"What then?" she asked, giving up.

"3D" he answered, smirking.

"Third Dimension, cute," she answered, following Superman across the street.

As they passed through the main entrance of the apartment building, Superman whispered into Wonder Woman's ear, "Don't turn around. We're being watched."

"It's a good thing we're not in costume," Wonder Woman replied quietly.

He followed her to the elevator. You want to come with me to 3D or check out the girlfriend's place?" Superman asked, pressing the elevator button.

"I thought it'd be better if we stay together, looks less suspicious. I mean, we look more like a married couple returning home from a late evening," she suggested.

He nodded. "Good thinking."

"Can you hear anything?" she asked.

"Wait a minute," Superman said, focusing his sense of hearing on the two men sitting in the black SUV across the street.

The elevator doors opened.

"Okay, let's go," Superman said, stepping aside for Wonder Woman to pass.

"Get the make, model, and plate of the SUV?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Got it."

"Good," she said, pressing the button for the 3rd floor.

Superman x-rayed the elevator for hidden camera equipment and listening devices and found none.

"The elevator is clean," he commented. "There are two guys in the SUV. One guy's name is Carter, don't know if it's a first or last name. They're both waiting on a call from someone named 'Monocello'. They've been watching this apartment for the past two hours and haven't seen anything yet."

"They say anything else?" she asked.

"Not much. Carter was complaining about an early meeting at some place called 'Wilkinson's'.

Wonder Woman nodded. "That could be anything a restaurant, hardware store, beauty parlor, or market. We can check that out easily enough though. Did you catch the time of the meeting?"

"No. He just said he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight."

The elevator doors opened to the third floor.

"Let's go," Superman said, taking the lead.

The hall way was empty and quiet. Wonder Woman waited, while Superman x-rayed the apartment for any sign of life.

"It's clear," he said, turning the doorknob.

"It's not locked?" Wonder Woman asked surprised.

"This may not mean anything of itself. Let's go in, but be careful. Don't turn on any lights," he instructed.

She nodded in agreement and followed him into the apartment, quickly closing the door behind her.

The telephone began to ring.

"Who would call at this hour?" Wonder Woman headed straight to the telephone with Superman right beside her.

"No caller ID," she observed. "Do we pick it up?"

"No," he answered quickly. "If they think Flash is here, then they don't know anything more than us."

Superman quickly walked over to the window; he stayed hidden in the shadows of the room, avoiding the prying eyes watching from below. "They're still out there," he said. "Wait a minute… there's only one out there now!"

"Can you hear him?" she asked.

"I hear the elevator moving," he said. "If he enters the apartment, let's take him at the door."

"I'll use my lasso," she said, spinning herself around, changing into her super-hero costume.

Looking up, she noticed, Superman had also donned his super-hero suit as well.

Wonder Woman quickly popped a stick of gum into her mouth. She chewed it hurriedly and slapped it on the light switch beside the door.

Superman looking at her with a puzzled expression and took his place behind the door.

She smiled knowingly and took her place beside him.

They both listened as they heard footsteps approaching.

The door slowly opened and one of the men, who had been in the car outside, stepped into the apartment. He had a gun in one hand and reached for the light switch with the other.

"Ugh! What is this!" he said angrily, as he pulled his hand back, trying to shake the sticky gum off his hand.

The door slammed shut behind him, darkening the unlit room. With the only source of light coming from the distant streetlight outside, the intruder didn't detect the presence of the two superheroes, lurking behind him in the shadows.

Wonder Woman leapt forward, pulled out her lasso and roped the man in, pulling him off his feet and binding his arms down to his sides.

Superman yanked the cord out of a table lamp nearby and used it to tie the man's legs together.

Wonder Woman walked over to the light switch and removed the residue of the sticky gum before flicking on the light. She walked over and began to search the intruder's pockets for identification. "George Rowe" she announced aloud, reading the name on the man's driver's license. She tossed the ID to Superman to check out.

She continued searching through his wallet for other information and found an expired membership ID card for the Policeman's Local Union #359. There were also two credit cards to local stores, a dentist appointment card, and a business card to **_Wilkinson's Mortuary and Funeral Home_**. The name on the card was 'Vernon R. Monocello' Mortuary Technician/Director. Written in blue ink, on the back of the card was the address to Flash's apartment. She handed the business card it to Superman. "Recognize the names on this card?" she asked.

Superman took one look at the card and smiled at Wonder Woman.

"What are you doing here!" demanded Rowe.

"Never mind that," Superman replied, calmly. "I'll ask the questions here, Mr. … What was it? ... '**_Rowe_**'?"

"I don't have to answer any of your questions!" Rowe shot back.

"Perhaps you'd prefer to talk to your lawyer?" Superman added.

"I know my rights and I don't have to tell you anything," Rowe retorted.

"You sound very sure of yourself," Superman said, strolling over to the window to see if the other man was still in the vehicle. One look out the window confirmed that he was there and was busy talking into his cell phone. From what Superman could see, the man was engaged in a heated argument with whoever was at the other end. He tuned-in to the conversation with his super-hearing.

"Carter, I'm not a very patient person. I want you to bring me Wally West. No excuses or it's your hide," the voice in the cell phone grumbled.

"Listen Monocello, don't threaten me, you have just as much to lose in this as I do. If we play this right, we'll all be back on the force before the month is out. But we've got to keep our cool," Carter said, firmly.

"Did you check out the apartment? Are you sure West isn't in there asleep or something?" Monocello barked.

"Of course we did. That's the first thing we did. Come-on Monocello, give me a break, we're not idiots!" Carter replied angrily. "Look, we've been sitting here for hours now and there's been no sign of him. Maybe he went out of town on vacation."

"No, absolutely not, Rowe checked the mechanic's duty schedule at the Station. West is due in tomorrow morning. He'll be there; he's never missed a day yet. Wherever he is, he has to come home eventually. I don't want you and Rowe to leave that spot without him. You hear me!"

"What about the 9 AM meeting at **_Wilkinson's_**?"

"Forget about it, we'll just concentrate on Flash for now and deal with the rest of the League, later. Flash is the one we really want, anyway."

"Did you get anything out of him yet?" Carter asked.

"No, I was hoping to use West as leverage for Flash's cooperation. We've got Flash on hold for now. You might say he's finally getting a chance to 'slow down' and 'relax', if you know what I mean. But, we don't have much time; Wilkinson is due back in five days. Just concentrate on getting West down here. And Carter?"

"Yes?" Carter asked curiously.

"You might want to camp-out inside the apartment so as not to arouse any suspicion. I trust you haven't attracted any attention," Monocello said sarcastically.

"Haven't seen a soul all night, that is, up until a few minutes ago," Carter answered, looking out the car window in the direction of the apartment house. "Nothing to worry about though, just some married couple, Rowe went to check it out just to be sure." Carter yawned.

"Make sure that's all it is. We can't take any chances. Contact me when you've got West ready for delivery. You'll have to bring him around to the back entrance, like before. Are you sure you've got enough ether?"

"I've still got ¾'s of a bottle left. No problem," Carter said reassuringly.

"Fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Listen, I've had just enough of this attitude Monocello. I'll get him. Period."

Superman heard the connection cut-off and saw Carter step out of the car.

"We've got more company," he said, stepping away from the window and walking over toward Rowe.

**Twenty-seven**

Flash knew the dial was set on '2'. According to Vern, if Sarah turns the dial down one more notch he'd had full use of his arms and legs. He knew he didn't have much time before Vern would return, so whatever he was going to do, he had to do quickly.

He could feel the warmth slowly returning to his legs as the cold numbness began to wash away. His fingers and arms felt like they were on pins and needles and his feet began tingling. He knew that he would have full use of his arms and legs very soon. At least now he felt like he had a body. He was dying to test his arms and legs, but he dared not move, lest Sarah panic and turn the knob back up again. His back was growing sore and he wanted very much to shift into a more comfortable position.

He glanced in Sarah's direction and saw that she had stepped away from the dosage knob and was now checking the tubing connections to the I.V. drip attached to the patches on his back.

With Sarah's attention focused elsewhere, Flash took this opportunity to wiggle his fingers. It worked! He had full use of his hands! Relieved, he unconsciously sighed aloud.

Sarah's head perked up. She had obviously heard him. Suspicious, she moved around the table to get closer to Flash.

"You're smiling," she said sounding relieved. "I always did like your smile," she commented. She moved closer and felt his face. "You're much warmer now," she added, sounding pleased.

"Thank you," Flash said.

"I don't know if I ever mentioned it, but my waitressing job is actually my second job. During my off hours at the restaurant, I work here as a cosmetician. It isn't bad really. Most people are repulsed at the thought of working in a mortuary, but it's actually somewhat peaceful and I feel that doing my job is like giving a farewell gift to the departed. I used to do hair and nails for the women at the beauty parlor, but this feels more personal. Don't you agree? The only thing I can't seem to get used to is the coldness. Dead people are so cold. I can't even touch their hair without wearing gloves. Does that creep you out?"

Flash shuddered. I am in a mortuary? he thought. Oh no! "Uh… I'd have to say I think I'd have a problem with that too," he replied, becoming nauseated at the thought.

He suddenly realized that even when he got full use of his arms and legs, he would still need help disconnecting the patches and tubing attached to his back; and with his arms and legs strapped down, he couldn't even undo the bindings himself. He was going to need Sarah's help. She seemed to be softening, maybe… just maybe, she'd come around.

"It must be lonely working here like this," Flash commented. "Sometimes I get lonely too," he added.

Sarah moved closer to him and placed her hand on his. "I can see how that would be. Is that why you come to the pizza place?"

"I really do care about people. It's not just rhetoric," Flash explained. "I mean, it's what life is all about. We were meant to help one and other. None of us can make it on our own." Flash could tell by her expression that she was softening.

"You know, you're right. I was wrong about you. You don't want glory. You really do care about people. Vern used to feel that way too, before he lost his job. That was what I most admired about him, his desire to help others." Sarah looked sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Flash said. "It's natural to get discouraged when things get rough.

"Yes, that's true. But it doesn't change things," Sarah responded, looking away.

Flash felt badly for Sarah. "Let me let tell you something a good friend once told me," he began.

"The secret to happiness is in the sharing of yourself. There is a satisfaction that comes, from being needed, appreciated and loved. Share yourself with others that are in need and by doing so, you will give these to them too. It begins a chain reaction that knows no end.

What happens is this: when you give what's in your heart to give, what you give will never diminish; instead the seed beds of your heart grow joy flowers that blossom and spread the infectious desire within yourself to give more. You will see no limits and will accept no boundaries, for the journey has only begun. Through it all, your joy becomes full and overflowing, spilling onto those around you, nourishing them like the rainfall that nourishes a thirsty flower garden wilting under the noonday sun.

But when the winds of the disgruntled and the storms of adversity overtake those who give of themselves and force them down; desire is smothered and joy and happiness fade away. Resentment, bitterness, and anger spring up like weeds that choke out the beautiful flowers in a garden. That, which was once vibrant and flourishing, dries out and disappears, leaving a garden of hatred in its place.

It is meant as a reflection of the joy and reward one receives in serving others and what can happen when adversity sets in if support and encouragement are not given," Flash explained.

Flash saw a tear slip down Sarah's cheek.

"Tough times are the times when people need each other the most, but instead they often pull away and isolate themselves, which only makes the problem worse. Isolation in a time of trouble makes people bitter. They can turn their bitterness inward, become depressed or outward, and grow angry. I wonder if that is what Vern has been going through."

"Yes, that's what happened. He is angry and bitter. I thought that doing what he wants would help, but he's growing angrier and more difficult each day. I don't know what to do to help him." She covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

"Listen Sarah, I want to help," Flash pleaded. "Really I do. But I can't do anything while I'm medicated and strapped down to this table. Please, help me and I promise I'll see what I can do to help you and Vern."

Sarah wiped her face. "I don't know what he'll do if I let you go," she said nervously.

"You don't know what he'll do if you don't let me go," Flash corrected.

Without a word, she walked back to the machine and turned the dial to the last notch. The machine's pump slowed down and stopped.

Flash let out a big sigh of relief.

Sarah walked over to the connecting tubes and carefully began to disconnect them.

Suddenly, the door flew open and in stormed Vern. He angrily looked at the silent machine and back at Sarah.

**Twenty-eight**

Why isn't Wally back from his meeting yet? Kali wondered, as she hung up her cell phone. She glanced at the clock. It was 11:32 PM. Kali sighed.

Might as well get ready for bed, she thought, as she lifted her suitcase and placed it atop of the dresser. Opening the suitcase, her eyes fell on the framed wedding photo she had tossed into the suitcase earlier.

Oh yes, the wedding picture! Let me see…, she thought to herself, sitting down in a chair beside the dresser.

"My-oh-my, his hair **_was_** much longer then," she said, smiling. It nearly covers his whole face! I do so like his hair shorter, she thought to herself. There he was, standing right beside Marty, looking directly at the camera with a big silly grin. There was something about that grin that affected her. She couldn't help but smile right back at him, even though it was only a picture.

"Why aren't you home yet?" she asked the Wally in the photograph. Wally just smiled back at her, as if he were daring her to answer her own question. How strange, she thought. **_Why aren't you home yet?_** she wondered.

She studied the picture, staring into his sparkling green eyes, wishing the doorbell would ring and it would be him at the door.

The clock turned 11:33 PM.

A nagging feeling deep within the pit of her stomach told her something was wrong. Maybe he IS home and something IS wrong! she thought, beginning to worry. After all, he hasn't been well; maybe he had some kind of relapse or something. What if something was wrong?

She couldn't stand it any more. There was no way she was going to be able to get any sleep until she knew for sure that Wally was okay. She decided to go to the apartment to see if he was all right. If he wasn't there, then she'd wait until he arrived. Either way, she needed to know. Now, she was determined to find out!

She picked up the phone, dialed the number for a taxi, and was relieved to hear there was one already in her area. There's no time to explain all this to Margo and Marty, she thought. I'll just call them from Wally's place. Kali raced down the stairs and out the door, arriving at the front yard, just as the taxi pulled up.

As the taxi neared Wally's apartment house, Kali saw a man step out of a car parked on the street nearby. Was it Wally? she thought, getting excited.

"Thank you driver, you can just stop here," she said, handing the driver a $50 bill. "Keep the change," she said, rushing to catch up to Wally. "Wally! It's me, Kali!" she called, running toward him.

Wally appeared not to hear her as he bent down to reach for something in the back seat of the car.

She slowed down as she approached him. He seemed to be pouring something into a white cloth. "Wally?"

**Twenty-Nine**

Joe Carter made sure he had plenty of ether on the white cloth. He could hear Kali coming closer. One more step, he thought. Just take one more step closer.

When he knew she was standing beside him, he turned and grabbed her, forcing the damp ether-soaked cloth against her face. He held her tightly against him until he was sure she was completely knocked-out. He gently laid her limp body in the backseat of the car before dialing Rowe's cell phone number.

"Rowe, it's me, Carter," he said when he heard Rowe pick up. "Listen; there's been a slight change of plans. West's girlfriend showed looking for him. Since we haven't seen any sign of him, I grabbed her. Monocello is getting itchy for West; I figure she will do in the meantime. I'm gonna drop her off at Wilkinson's. You might as well sit tight, in case West shows up. I'll be back, unless Monocello has other plans."

Hanging up, Carter turned his attention back to Kali. She'll be out for a while, he thought to himself, starting the car.

**Thirty**

Superman hung up Rowe's cell phone and slipped it back into Rowe's suit pocket.

"Sorry Rowe, it looks like your buddy Carter is leaving without you. He says he'll be back, but it doesn't look like you'll be here to meet him, does it?" Superman said to Rowe.

"What next?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He's heading for the mortuary with Wally's girlfriend. He has her with him in the car. I'm gonna follow him just to make sure the girl doesn't get hurt or end up anywhere else. You want to take care of this one?" Superman asked, nodding toward Rowe.

"No problem," Wonder Woman replied. "I'll meet up with you there after I make this delivery."

Superman took off out the window, flying higher and higher into the sky as he picked up speed. He stayed low enough to keep an eye on Carter's car, but high enough to remain out of sight.


	7. Chapters 31 to 35

**Thirty-one**

"Sarah, what are you doing? Are you crazy? You turned the machine off!" Vern shouted, rushing over to the machine and turning the dial back up to '5'.

Sarah backed away from the machine. "Vern!" she said nervously.

Knowing he had very little time before the anesthesia would take its full effect again, Flash fought against the restraints holding his arms and legs. The straps were too strong and refused to give.

"What's going on? Why did you unfasten the cranial strap?" Vern asked angrily.

Flashed turned his head to look at Sarah.

Sarah looked horrified.

"Get that strap back on his head!" Vern bellowed.

Flash could feel the cold numbing fluid seeping back into his arms and legs, as Sarah reluctantly did what she was told.

"Sar…" Flash tried to talk, but his jaw went numb.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Vern looked up from the dials on the machine. "Sarah, get the door, that's got to be Carter and Rowe with West," he ordered. "I've got to make sure none of these tubes came loose."

Sarah ran out of the room without saying a word.

"I don't know what's gotten into that woman!" he muttered.

Vern, satisfied that the connections were secure, walked around the table and stood directly in front of Flash.

"It's you, isn't it? You're getting to her," Vern said, "It's not enough that you break every city ordinance to glorify yourself, but you have to rob me of everything that is rightfully mine! You cost me my job and my dignity. You _won't_ turn my wife against me too!" he fumed.

Just then, the door to the room opened and in walked Sarah, with another man trailing behind her.

Flash noticed that the man was carrying a young woman who appeared to be asleep or unconscious.

"Carter, where is West?" Vern asked sounding annoyed. "Who is _this_ _woman_? What are you doing here?"

Carter placed Kali upon a table across the room from Flash.

_It's Kali!_ Flash realized in horror. His heart sank. What do they want with Kali? How in the world was he going to save _her_ when he couldn't lift a finger for _himself_? He needed help, and from the scared look on Sarah's face; it didn't look good.

Flash watched helplessly as Vern walked over to Kali and strapped the restraints around her arms, legs, waist and head.

With Kali fastened securely down to the table, Vern turned to face Carter. "Well?" he asked, rudely.

"Listen Monocello, I've had it up to here with your 'attitude'. Let me get one thing perfectly clear. I do not have to take this from you. I am only in this to get my old job back. You said that if we helped you take the Justice League down, you could get us back on the police force. You said, with your connections and without the Justice League in place, we could run the town. Don't you worry about me; I will keep my end of the bargain, you just make sure you take care of yours," Carter said angrily.

"Well, _MR_. Carter, how do you propose to do that when you can't even get West in here? What kind of cop are you?" Vern argued.

"Monocello, we wouldn't even NEED West if your stupid wife had followed instructions! What was she thinking, drugging _West_ and tying _him_ to his bed! Any fool would know to wait for _Flash_ and drug _him_ when he's asleep!"

"Don't you dare bring my wife into this!" Monocello sneered.

"I didn't. You did." Carter spat the words at Monocello. "And now it's going to cost us everything."

"She had every reason to believe that West is Flash," Monocello argued. "The tracers led to West's apartment, so we know there is a connection between the two of them. When we get West, we'll know what that connection is."

"You're a fool Monocello. I don't know why I ever agreed to do this with you in the first place!"

"If you feel that way, Carter, then why are you here now?" Monocello retorted.

"I have nothing to lose. If your plan works, fine, I'll have my old job back. In fact, I would _love_ to see the Justice League prosecuted for their crimes and disbanded; but I suspect that will not happen. The public reveres them too much. They are not just '_heroes_' they're '_super-heroes'_. The only consequence of revealing their identities to the public is that they will be more easily recognized; and then, venerated even more. The courts cannot prosecute them now because they don't know who these masked vigilantes are, but once their identities are out in the open, the courts will have no choice but to proceed with due process of law. When that happens, their crimes will be forgiven and mine will be as well. Either way, once the Justice League members' identities are exposed to the world, I'll get what I want. I expect I'll be back on patrol by the end of this month."

"Very nice speech, Carter," Monocello replied. "Are you finished? We're running out of time."

"I'm finished, but make sure there are no more slip-ups," Carter said, throwing Sarah a nasty look. "We can't afford any more mistakes."

"Then, I suggest you get your tail out to West's apartment. We're gonna need to cover our tracks."

Flash watched as Monocello grabbed Sarah and followed Carter out of the room. "I've got a special job for you, Sarah. You're going to take care of a little something for me," Flash heard Vern whisper to Sarah.

**Thirty-two**

When Kali slowly came to, the first thing she saw was Flash, strapped to a partly reclined metal laboratory table. He appeared to be awake and very calm. How odd, she thought.

She tried to move her head, but could not. Suddenly she realized that she too was strapped down to a reclining table. Where was she? What kind of place is this? she wondered.

She found it very frustrating not being able to turn her head to look around the room. In fact, the only direction she could look was at Flash, who was only a few feet away, but positioned directly in front of her. She was face to face with Flash.

"Flash!" she whispered, hoping no one else would hear her.

Flash didn't respond. He just stared.

"Flash?" she called, a little louder this time.

He still didn't respond.

It was very strange how he looked at her. He just stared at her with a blank expression on his face: no smile, no frown, no hint of emotion. It was very, very strange.

"Flash, can you hear me?" she asked, daring to raise her voice a little louder.

Flash blinked his eyes quickly three times.

"If you can hear me, close your eyes," she commanded.

He closed his eyes.

"If you know who I am, blink three times for yes and twice for no," Kali said, feeling encouraged.

He blinked three times.

"Can you move at all?" She asked, wondering why he wasn't speaking.

He blinked twice for no.

"What are we going to do?" she said aloud.

Flash shifted his eyes back and forth nervously.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I have to stick with yes and no questions, huh?" Kali wasn't sure what questions to ask. There didn't seem like much either of them could do. She didn't even know where they were, much less how to get out of there.

"Are we in a hospital?" Kali asked nervously.

Flash blinked twice.

"Maybe I should have asked 'Do you know where we are?'"

Flash blinked three times.

Kali was growing weary and discouraged. We're never going to get out of this, are we? she thought sadly.

Her eyes searched his, trying to read his thoughts. Her mind drifted back to the pizza place, when she first met him. He was so upbeat and friendly, she remembered; but her first impression of him was that he was full of himself, a flirt and comedian. That is, until he sat down, face to face, across the table from her, much like he was now. The memory of his smile was as clear as day, in her mind. That huge, self-assured grin plastered on his face when she had asked him to prove his speed. She missed that smile. It was just like Wally's smile.

She wondered if Wally was okay. She had never made it to his apartment. Would he come looking for her? she was beginning to think she'd never see him again.

With her vision distorted from the tears welling in her eyes, Flash's red mask blurred. For a moment, he appeared to have a flowing cascade of red hair where his mask would normally be. Except for the missing smile, he was the man in the wedding picture she held in her hands only a short time ago.

"Wally?" she said, aloud.

**Thirty-three**

Superman had observed Carter lift Kali out of the car and carry her to the mortuary back entrance. With his x-ray vision, he spotted Flash strapped to a metal examination table at the far end of the building. There were two other people in the room with Flash, a fair-haired young woman and dark-haired man, both wearing long white lab coats.

Superman watched and waited, planning to take them down one by one. He tuned-in with his super-hearing and listened to the heated exchange between Carter and Monocello. As the two men argued, Superman realized that the blonde-haired woman in the white lab coat, Sarah, was Monocello's wife, the woman who had drugged Flash.

Judging from the nervous look on her face, Superman surmised that she was not as willing a participant, as he was lead to believe.

As Carter exited the building and approached his car, Superman stepped out from the shadows behind him. "Mind telling me what you used these for?" he asked, holding up the half-empty container of ether and dampened cloth.

"Superman!" Carter exclaimed, reaching for his gun.

"I'm afraid that won't be of much help," Superman said calmly, as he placed the glass bottle and cloth on Carter's car.

Carter dropped his gun and took off, running for cover at the far end of the parking lot.

Superman smiled, took three running steps, and leapt into the air. Unobserved, he landed just a few feet in front of Carter, folded his arms across his chest, and waited for the inevitable.

Carter, panicked and not paying attention, crashed directly into Superman.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, smiling smugly. "How about a lift?" he added, grabbing Carter by his collar and tossing him onto the grassy ground nearby.

Wonder Woman arrived just as Carter fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Thirty-four**

Kali knows who I am! Flash thought, excitedly. This is _great_! No more worries! We can move forward without this big secret between us… Wait 'til I tell Marty! He can be my Best Man at the wedding! And he thought I'd never settle down! Hah!

I wonder if Kali likes to mountain climb, I've always wanted to climb Mount Everest. That would be a great place to go on our honeymoon! Maybe we can hold the wedding up there. That will be good for J'onn J'onzz; I know how his Martian constitution doesn't do well with the warm temperatures here on Earth. I'm sure the rest of the Justice League won't have a problem with it. At least Marty will stop pestering me about meeting the rest of the Justice League!

He turned his attention back to Kali. She looked nervous and worried, he thought.

He watched a tear run down her cheek. He tried to say something, anything; but his cold face remained still. He wanted to break free from his bonds and whisk her away to safety, but could not.

Don't give up, Kali, don't lose hope, he pleaded with his eyes. I'll save you, he promised. Don't you know? …the good guys _always_ win.

Just then, Vern entered the room.

He walked over to Kali. "Well, what am I to do with you?" he said aloud. "Carter was very foolish to bring you into this. The man is a loose cannon, he has been nothing but trouble. I never should have brought him into this deal. No matter, I've got other plans for him."

Vern walked over to a cabinet in the corner and slowly removed a large brown bottle marked 'Neurotrixatocin'. "In this bottle, young lady, is an altered carbon-based chemical compound I invented containing Cessatrixide and Neurotocin. Though both Cessatrixide and Neurotocin are produced and stored naturally within the body, they both must remain separate. When mixed, the combination of the two liquids produce a fast-acting Neuro-muscular inhibitor that slows the body's organs, muscles and nerves."

Flash and Kali both watched as Vern poured the cloudy mixture into a drinking glass. "A drop of this stuff in a bucket of water was enough to slow a race-horse's pace down to that of a snail," he explained, holding the glass out toward Kali.

"I'm tired of waiting," Vern continued. "I want answers now."

He turned to face Kali. "This lovely little cocktail isn't painful. It will merely relax you and you won't feel a thing. You'll just slip away into a peaceful state of eternal rest."

Kali looked horrified. "What do you want from me?" she cried.

Vern ignored her and turned his attention to Flash. "This chemical won't be detected in any autopsy. It will look like a natural death."

"No! Please!" Kali screamed, wiggling to pull herself free from her restraints.

"It's up to you, 'Mr. Fastest Man Alive'! Tell me who you are!" he demanded.

**Thirty-five**

Superman and Wonder Woman burst into the room, startling Vern and making him drop the glass onto the floor, shattering it and spilling the toxin.

Flash watched helplessly as Superman grabbed Vern.

Lifting Vern by the front of his shirt with his left hand, Superman threw him a knockout punch with his right.

Wonder Woman raced over to Kali and began unfastening her restraints. "Are you okay?" she asked her, helping her down off the reclined table.

"I'm okay," she insisted, "Please, help **_him_**!"

Kali, visibly shaken and unsteady on her feet, leaned against Wonder Woman for support.

"The police are on their way," she told Kali, helping her into a chair.

Superman looked up at Flash, as he tied Vern's hands together. "Be right there, Flash," he called.

Wonder Woman walked slowly around Flash. "He's connected to a machine by these feeding tubes," she commented. "What **_is _**this liquid?" she asked. Circling around to the front, she gently placed her hands on his cheeks. "Flash, you look almost blue! You're freezing!" she said concerned.

"Let me shut the machine down, before you unstrap him," Superman said, turning down the dosage knob.

Police sirens and flashing lights announced the arrival of the local police force. Moments later the Police Sergeant and two police officers rushed into the room.

"Vern? Is that Officer Monocello?" One of the police officers asked the other in disbelief. The Sergeant nodded, and pointed, indicating that the two officers should proceed with the arrest.

"Thanks for bringing Sarah Monocello and Joe Carter down to the Station, Wonder Woman," the Sergeant said kindly. "This was all part of a scheme to bring down the Justice League. We couldn't get much out of Carter, but Sarah was very talkative. If I know Vern Monocello, he'll talk too.

Three months ago, the Department fired Officers Monocello, Carter, and Rowe for failing to follow proper police procedures. These men have a penchant for harassing suspects regardless of whether there is probable cause. The officers' poor behavior resulted in the release of the leaders of a major drug ring. These drug dealers would have evaded capture and trial had it not been for the Justice League.

Monocello, Carter and Rowe have always had a problem with the Central City Police accepting aid from outside the Department, specifically by members of the Justice League. I think this pushed them over the edge," explained the Sergeant.

"Let me personally say that this attitude, by no means, is a reflection of the rest of the Department. We whole-heartedly appreciate the Justice League's help in serving the people of our fair city," he said, offering his hand first to Wonder Woman and then to Superman."

"Thank you Sergeant," Wonder Woman replied, "I'll relay your message to the rest of the members of the Justice League."

The Sergeant nodded in agreement and left the room.

Flash felt tingly all over. He was still a bit cool, but at least now, he could move. He turned his head and shook his hands. For once, he was thankful for that ticklish feeling of 'pins and needles'. "Ahhh…." he sang softly, testing his voice. At least his throat had not become dry this time, the thought.

Wonder Woman unstrapped Flash's restraints while Superman helped him down.

Flash looked over at Kali. She was watching him, smiling. She looked tired, but much more relaxed, happy even.

"I think you should get checked out at the Watchtower," Superman suggested.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," Wonder Woman agreed. "I'll take Kali home, while you go with Superman," she instructed.

"No, I want Kali to come with me," Flash objected. "I mean, can she?" he asked, "Please?"

Wonder Woman looked to Superman, for his opinion.

Superman nodded.


	8. Chapters 36 to 40

**Thirty-six**

Superman led the way toward the Watchtower's medical facility followed by Wonder Woman, Kali, and Flash.

"Listen, Superman, I appreciate what you and Wonder Woman have done, but I think I can take it from here. I don't need a police escort to take me to the doctor. Really. I'm fine, see?" Flash said, circling around Superman at super-speed, creating a whirlwind around him.

Superman reached out and grabbed Flash, stopping him in his tracks.

"I hate when you do that!" he groaned. "But don't worry; I won't hold it against you. In fact, I'll even get you your favorite soda pop from the fridge."

In the blink of an eye, Flash had disappeared and returned with a purple can of carbonated soda pop. "Here ya go," he said, smiling broadly, handing Superman the soda can. "But I wouldn't …"

Superman pulled the tab off the can, releasing an explosion of purple carbonated liquid that rained down all over him.

"… open it yet," Flash finished.

Superman shot Flash a dirty look.

Wonder Woman covered her mouth, suppressing a laugh.

Kali was too embarrassed for the 'Man of Steel', to laugh at him.

"Sorry…" Flash said, zipping quickly away and returning with a handful of paper towels.

"I think I'll go get cleaned up," Superman said calmly.

"Does that mean you aren't taking me to the doctor?" he called after Superman as he headed away. "I guess not. It looks like it's just us then," he said cheerfully.

Wonder Woman shook her head. "Let's go," she said firmly.

"What? Don't _you_ think I can there myself?" Flash asked lightly.

"You didn't make it there before, so I am going to make sure you get there now; even if I have to use my lasso. Got it?" she replied.

Flash nodded. He knew she meant business and in light of his recent experience; he had no desire to be tied and dragged to the medical facility.

He glanced at Kali. He had just realized that she had not said a word since they arrived. He reached over and took her hand. He wished he could have some time alone with her so they could talk, but it would have to wait until later, he gathered.

When they reached the door to the medical lab, Wonder Woman stopped. "I'll see you in the conference room afterward," she said.

Flash nodded and opened the door, holding it for Kali to pass through before him.

"Good evening, Flash. Welcome to the Medical Facility," a computer generated voice announced. Please step into 'Pod Unit 1' for routine evaluation and treatment.

"Where's the doctor?" Kali asked surprised.

"Good evening Kali O'Malley. Welcome to the Medical Facility," the computer repeated. "I am E.M.S.E. which stands for Earth-based Medical Systems Evaluator. I am one of several computer-generated medical physicians. Please step into Pod Unit 2 for routine evaluation and treatment."

"Oh, I'm not here for…" Kali began.

"It's okay, Kali," Flash said. "He's just going to run some tests to see if you're okay. Aren't you, Doc?"

"He?" she asked.

"Well, with his personality and all, none of us really think of the Doc as an 'it'. He doesn't care for the neutral gender references, if you know what I mean," Flash explained.

"I am programmed to evaluate and repair all maladies afflicting Earthling life forms in order to promote and restore optimum health."

"It's safe, Kali really. And you feel terrific afterwards too!" he said enthusiastically. "Look, I'll go first," he said, as he stepped into a plastic encasement labeled 'Pod Unit 1'.

Flash looked at Kali through the clear shell of the pod. He watched as her expression transformed from one of curiosity to one of amazement. He smiled and waved at her.

"Please hold still, Flash," the computer commanded.

Flash shrugged, still smiling at Kali.

A blue flash of light illuminated the pod for only an instant.

"Evaluation complete, report generated," the computer announced. "Please return for next evaluation in 30 solar days."

Flash stepped out of the pod, "Please Kali, go ahead," he urged. He felt wonderful and wanted her to feel as good as he did."

Kali nodded and stepped into the pod marked 'Pod Unit 2'.

"Please hold still while I calibrate for you the optimum parameters for your gender, size, and molecular structure."

Flash moved closer to the pod, knowing she would be through shortly.

"Parameters are set. Please hold still for evaluation and treatment," the computer repeated. The blue light flashed brightly, illuminating the second pod.

"Evaluation complete, report generated. Please return for next evaluation in 30 solar days," the computer announced.

Kali stepped out of the pod. "That was wonderful! I've never felt anything like it!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Flash and drawing him into a big bear hug.

It felt so good to have her so close to him for the first time in hours, that he did not want to let her go. They held on tightly to each other, hugging.

"Flash, your presence is required in the Conference room," the computer interrupted.

"Got it, Doc.," Flash replied.

They slowly broke apart.

**Thirty-seven**

"Where shall I wait, while you're in the meeting?" she asked, not sure she was allowed to attend.

"I'm sure you can come. It's no big deal; I mean it won't be long or anything. " Flash said.

"Really?" she asked. "What are these meetings about?"

"This one will be a wrap-up of today. They want the information for the files. Basically, it's going to be a rehash of everything that has happened. Everyone involved reports what they know and then the information is stored on the computer for the future. The main purpose of this kind of meeting is to help everyone to fill in the blanks. It's sort of like leaving in the middle of a movie to get popcorn and when you return your friend fills you in on all the good stuff you missed while you were gone," he explained.

"Oh, I see. It's a meeting that brings out the truth so you all know everything."

"Exactly," Flash agreed. "No one is left in the dark about anything. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Before we go, we need to have a little meeting of our own," Kali said quietly. She looked all around to be sure no one was watching.

"A meeting now? Kali, I've got to…" Flash began.

He saw the look on her face. She NEEDED to talk with him and it was apparent that it was important enough to her to do it now.

"…have a meeting with you," he finished.

"Flash, I need to know…." She reached up and gently tugged at the edge of his mask, pulling it slightly away from his face and stopped, quickly releasing it. She hesitated respecting his privacy in the event that he might object.

Flash smiled that familiar, smug, self-assured big grin. "I thought you knew," he said teasingly, in a tone that dared her to remove the mask.

"Wally!" she whispered.

Flash laughed and lifted the mask for her to see. "No secrets," he said.

Kali smiled. "We have a saying in my family it goes like this, 'there are no secrets…'" she began, slowly.

"… 'when you're face to face.'" Flash finished the quote for her.

Her puzzled expression drew a laugh from Flash.

"Marty," he explained.

**Thirty-eight**

As they walked into the conference room together, the rest of the Justice League looked up. They all were obviously surprised to see Kali joining them.

Kali suddenly regretted agreeing to attend this meeting with Flash. She should have stayed in a different room; she admonished herself. She had no business attending a Justice League meeting and doing so would certainly be perceived as presumptuous, if not disrespectful.

"I'm sorry, everyone here hasn't met my girlfriend, Kali," Flash said cheerfully. "Kali, this is the Justice League: Batman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and J'onn J'onzz. Superman and Wonder Woman you've already met. Anyone mind if Kali sits in on this one?" Flash asked, pulling an extra chair over to the table for Kali.

"Uh… never mind, Flash, I think I'd better wait outside," Kali said quietly. She got the distinct feeling that she was intruding.

"No, no, that's okay. They don't mind, do you guys?" Flash asked, holding the chair out for Kali.

Batman spoke first. His deep throaty voice resonated through the room. "It's nothing personal Kali, just some Justice League business we have to wrap up. It won't be long." Though spoken politely, the intention behind his even, businesslike words was clear.

Not wanting to cause a problem, Kali turned to leave, but Flash held her back.

"Just a minute please, Kali. I have something to say to the rest of the Justice League that I'd like you to hear," Flash said sounding more than annoyed.

He turned his attention to the members seated at the conference table. "The mission we are discussing tonight is about a threat that was made solely against _me_. The only reason Kali ever got involved in this, was because of _me_. She was kidnapped, strapped to a table, held against her will, threatened, and nearly poisoned to death because of _me_. I have no objection to her being here; in fact, I insist that she stay, for _me_."

Flash was getting angry and Kali was growing concerned for him. She reached out and touched him. This seemed to help. She saw him draw in a deep breath and let it out before continuing.

"Though she _is not_ a Justice League member," Flash said in a calmer voice, "I think she _is_ entitled to know the full truth behind why her life was threatened. And perhaps, if that isn't a good-enough reason for her to stay, consider the fact that because of her involvement, she _might_ have something to contribute to the case."

Superman rose out of his seat and walked over to Flash. He placed his arm around Flash's shoulder. "I agree with Flash. I saw, first-hand, what this girl suffered today. In light of her participation in the mission and her relationship to Flash, I say she is more than welcome to stay and participate."

Wonder Woman rose from her seat to address the others. "I think this is ironic that we are even discussing this issue. Today I was told, by the Sergeant of the Central City Police Department, that the three men, who perpetrated this crime against Flash and Kali, did so because they 'had a problem accepting assistance from outside their Police Department, specifically the Justice League'. "

She paused and looked around the room at her fellow League members. "These men could not accept the fact that we wanted to help and were able to help share in the protection of their citizens," she continued. "Is this not what Kali did by getting involved herself?"

Kali could see that Wonder Woman's words were having an effect on the others.

Wonder Woman began speaking again, this time the tone in her voice was gentler, "The Sergeant commended us for our support and asked me to pass his appreciation on to the rest of the League. Dare we humbly accept Kali's offer to help and welcome her to our table, being thankful for what she has to give and not ungrateful for what she hasn't?"

Batman rose from his seat and walked around the table to address Kali personally. "Please accept my apologies," he said. "You are more than welcome to stay." He respectfully bowed his head to her.

Suddenly the room was quiet and all eyes were on Kali. She felt obliged to speak. "Thank you all for allowing me to join you at this table. I want you to know that I have the deepest respect for you and consider it an honor to be in this room, much less attending one of your meetings."

"Now, if no one has any objections, I think we should start the meeting," J'onn J'onzz announced.

Everyone took their seats.

Kali glanced around the table and noticed that no one at the table had any file folders or papers in front of them. There were no pens, papers, or prepared reports of any kind.

"First, before we begin to discuss this case, let us hear the results of Flash's medical evaluation," J'onn began.

Flash stood up and walked over to the wall behind J'onn. He placed his right hand upon a square green panel protruding from the wall.

"'The Flash', medical report for this date please," he said.

Kali felt the tabletop vibrate and a computerized image appeared in the tabletop before every member. She was surprised to see a detailed list of the laboratory results of Flash's examination in the pod, taken just moments ago. The information was extremely technical, but the conclusion was clearly stated, 'health fully restored'. There was an advisory for Flash to increase exercise and caloric food intake.

"I think the report speaks for itself," J'onn concluded. "Glad to see you're back in top condition."

Kali nodded in agreement.

"Next, let's hear from Superman and Wonder Woman. Who would care to go first?" J'onn asked, looking back and forth between the two Super-heroes.

Wonder Woman indicated to Superman that he should give the report. He walked over to the wall behind J'onn and placed his hand on the panel.

"Superman and Wonder Woman, report for mission '1-1-2-3 Central City'," he said activating a new report.

"It's pretty cut and dry," Superman commented. "When we arrived at Flash's apartment, there were two men parked outside, watching the entrance. They were later confirmed to be Joe Carter and George Rowe. Rowe followed us into the apartment where we quickly apprehended him. We discovered that Carter and Rowe were working for or with Vernon Monocello, later confirmed to be the husband of Sarah Monocello.

I listened-in on Carter's cell phone conversation with Vern Monocello, which provided me with the location of Sarah and Vern Monocello's employer, the **_Wilkinson's Mortuary and Funeral Home_**. Kali O'Malley appeared about this time and was kidnapped by Carter. I proceeded to follow Carter and Kali to Wilkinson's, while Wonder Woman deposited Rowe at the police department.

Carter carried Kali into the autopsy room of the mortuary where she was strapped down to a table. I apprehended Carter when he left the mortuary. About 10 minutes later, Sarah Monocello exited the mortuary. Wonder Woman arrived and apprehended her. She brought them both to the police department and reported the crime in progress. When she returned, she and I rushed the room and apprehended Vernon Monocello. We released Kali and Flash. It should be noted that Flash was drugged and strapped down, as well. The police arrived. Charges are being made against Rowe, Carter, Vern Monocello, and Sarah Monocello."

Having concluded his report, Superman returned to his seat.

"Does anyone have any questions at this time?" J'onn asked.

"We've touched on the subject of the motive for this crime, but I'd like to know, was there any specific incident that set this off. Surely it wasn't just that these people felt threatened by us," Hawkgirl asked.

"I can answer that," Flash responded. "I haven't had time to submit a report, but I'd like to fill in some of the blanks right now."

Kali could not believe her ears. Flash described a group of cops who resented the Justice League so much that when they lost their jobs, they blamed the League and plotted their downfall. He described how Sarah, while working at the pizza place, tainted Flash's drinks to drug and plant tracers on him.

"How is it that you didn't discover the tracers?" Batman asked. "You should be running scans on your uniforms for that kind of thing."

Flash shrugged, "I'm a busy man, what can I say? Who has got time?"

"Perhaps you should make time," Batman suggested.

"You didn't explain why they were casing your apartment when they already had you?" Hawkgirl asked.

Kali listened intently as Flash described how Sarah had followed the tracers on his uniform to his apartment. He explained how he had already been ill in bed when she arrived and assumed that 'Wally' was 'Flash' so she administered the antidote to him, in hopes of confirming his identity. Flash explained that Kali's unexpected appearance created a problem for Sarah that drew her out of the apartment long enough for J'onn to come and help. When Sarah returned, she found Flash dressed in costume and J'onn (morphed into Wally) in bed, convincing Sarah that Wally was not Flash.

Kali was amazed, it all made perfect sense now. When Sarah learned that Wally was not Flash, she realized that they now had no idea who Flash really was. Without any documentation of Flash's true identity, they needed to ascertain it some other way. It was clear that kidnapping Wally would serve that purpose. Either they would get the information out of him or they would use him to get the information out of Flash. They were casing Wally's apartment to kidnap him, but when Kali showed up, they took her instead.

This was truly a nightmare, Kali thought.

Flash, finished with his report, turned to Kali and smiled. "Any questions?"

Kali shook her head 'no'. She had had enough of this ordeal and was beginning to get tired. How long had she been away from home? she wondered.

"Does anyone else have something to add at this time?" J'onn asked. "I'm looking for general incident information for now. I think we can wait on the background and technical material until we get a full report from the Central City Police."

Kali was relieved when the meeting finally ended.

**Thirty-nine**

It was still early, nearly 5 o'clock in the morning, when Flash and Kali returned home from their meeting at the Watchtower. The early morning sun peeked over the horizon, sending angry streaks of reds, pinks, and oranges across the sky.

Flash affectionately wrapped his arm around Kali's shoulder, pulling her close to him, as they approached the apartment building; as exhausted as he was, he sensed Kali's own resistance against the onslaught of sleep.

"Give me a sec. to change into my regular clothes and I'll give you a lift over to Marty's," Flash said wearily.

"No… that's okay," Kali answered drowsily, bleary-eyed and dragging. "If you don't mind, I'd rather just crash on your couch for a few hours."

Tired and worn-out from the evening's events, they rode up in the elevator together, in complete silence.

"You take the bed," Flash instructed, unlocking his apartment door and helping her into his bedroom.

In his sleepy stupor, he could barely keep his eyes open; nevertheless, he managed to change into a comfortable pair of blue sweatpants and a fresh t-shirt. He stumbled into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, finally surrendering to slumber.

As he gratefully drifted into a sweet state of unconsciousness, a myriad of conflicting images flooded his mind. First he saw himself slow dancing with Kali, holding her snugly against him; he was entranced by her sweet smile and engaging laugh. Suddenly, Kali's face began to change; it melted, shifting and reshaping, taking the form of another. Sarah's face appeared where Kali's face had been; Sarah's mocking snickers replaced Kali's merry peal of laughter. Wally watched, in horror, as Sarah poured the familiar cloudy toxin into a drinking glass and placed a plastic straw into it. She moved closer, lifting the drink closer to his lips.

The incessant ringing of his telephone broke through his nightmare and jolted him awake. He bolted for the telephone, picking it up in mid-ring. "Hello?" he asked his voice still thick with sleep.

"Wally, this is Mike, at the station. You coming in today?" he asked.

"Mike?" Wally repeated, yawning. What time is it? he wondered, rubbing his half-open eyes.

"Wake up man! Sergeant Stetson is looking for you!" Mike warned. "It's after 6:00 AM already, you were due in here at 5:30, don't you remember? You're _never_ late to work; are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mike. I'm okay. I had a rough night, that's all," Wally said, yawning again.

"Well then, get your act together and get your butt down here," Mike ordered.

"Yeah yeah yeah. A mechanic's work is never done," Wally grumbled into the phone, "I'll be in shortly."

Wally groaned loudly, returning the corded phone to its cradle on the wall. He was still very tired, but suddenly very hungry as well. He pulled open the refrigerator door and searched for something to eat. An unopened quart of freshly squeezed orange juice caught his eye. He removed it from the fridge and placed it on the counter nearby.

About to dive back into the fridge to retrieve something else, Wally paused. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small white envelope lying on the counter beside the fridge.

Where did this come from? he wondered, picking it up. Carefully printed on the front of the envelope, in large block-shaped letters, was the name, 'Wally Wonder'. He immediately recognized the mocking nickname Marty had dubbed Wally upon learning of his super-hero identity.

He opened the envelope and pulled out a colorful kids' cartoon birthday card. The greeting on the front of the card read 'Ever wonder why we're such good friends?' Wally noticed the many underlines penned in beneath the word 'wonder'. Under the greeting message were two stick-figured boys playing basketball together. Marty had labeled the two characters 'Marty' and 'Wally'. Wally flipped the card open to read the rest of the message. Written in bold large letters were the words 'because you're so super!' Marty had added his own personal message at the bottom of the card, 'Happy Birthday Wonder Boy". "Cute, very cute!" Wally said sarcastically.

"What's this?" Kali asked, peering over his shoulder. She playfully wrapped her arms around Wally's waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Just a card from your uncle," Wally said, laying the card face down on the counter and turning around to face her. "I'm sorry, Kal, did I wake you up?" He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Want me to whip up some breakfast for you?" he asked cheerfully.

"You're so sweet," Kali replied, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "A small bowl of cereal will be more than enough for me," she answered, releasing him.

Wally shrugged, "Okay, I'll have cereal too," he said.

Kali opened the cabinet doors and retrieved two small cereal bowls for her and Wally. Busying herself with preparing the breakfast table, she didn't notice that Wally had left the room, showered, shaved, and dressed in the time it took to set the table.

He strolled back into the kitchen and had a seat. "Breakfast ready yet?… I'm famished!" he declared eagerly; grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.

"Wally?" Kali asked stunned.

**Forty**

C.J. entered the County Sheriff's office. "I'm here to post bail for my sister," he told the guard at the door.

"Go to the first window on the right; the clerk there will help you," the officer answered.

"Thanks," C.J. said, hesitating at the portal of the walk-through metal detector.

"Please remove all items from your pockets before you pass through the detector, sir," the man instructed politely.

C.J. deposited his wallet, keys, and loose change into a plastic container before passing through the detector. "That it?" he asked, retrieving his things after passing through the archway.

The officer nodded his head.

The uniformed officer behind the glass window looked up as C.J. approached. The identification tag, pinned to his shirt, read 'Officer Ed. Tyler'.

"Please sign-in," Officer Tyler said, pointing to the 'Visitor's Sign-In' sheet fastened to the clipboard in front of C.J.

"I'm just here to post bail for my sister," C.J. explained.

"Who are you posting bail for?" the officer inquired.

"Sarah Monocello," C.J. answered, sliding his hands into his back pockets.

"Sarah Monocello… let me see," the officer repeated, "Spell the last name please," he asked.

"'M… O… N… O… C… E… L… L… O,'" C.J. recited slowly.

"Monocello… Sarah... Ah! Here it is; she's been transferred out to another facility," the officer said matter-of-factly.

"Where?" C.J. asked.

"The computer doesn't say. She must be in transit. We'll know when we get the final papers in, probably sometime this afternoon."

"Thanks," C.J. replied. "Say… what about Vern Monocello? Is he here?"

Officer Tyler checked his computer screen once again. "Vernon Monocello is here, but bail cannot be posted for him."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, just have a seat and we'll have him sent to the visitation room for you," Officer Tyler answered.

C.J. slowly ambled away from the window and had a seat on a chair in the waiting area nearby.

There was not much to this place, C.J. thought, taking in the faded pale-green cinderblock walls, metal tables, and vinyl-covered plastic chairs. The room had a deliberate cold and impersonal atmosphere. Aside from the few out-dated magazines on the table beside him, there was nothing for him to occupy his attention. He sincerely hoped he would not be waiting too long.

He glanced back at the guard seated near the metal-detector. What a boring job that must be, C.J. thought to himself. As if, hearing his thoughts, the officer looked up from the paperback book he was reading and shot C.J. a curious look.

"Mr. Jensen?" called a young-looking female officer.

C.J. jumped to his feet and approached the woman.

"Please follow me," she instructed. "You should know that there are video equipment monitoring this room. Your conversation and visit will be recorded and may be used as evidence in a trial against you or the defendant."

"I thought you needed my consent to record my conversations," C.J. objected.

"You _are_ giving your consent by entering this room, Mr. Jensen," the woman officer said firmly.

Without a word, the woman opened the door and held it for C.J.. "Press the buzzer by the door when you are through," she said coolly, shutting and locking the door behind him.

The visitation room was nothing more than a small 8'x 10' windowless room. Another faded pale-green cinderblock room, C.J. observed. Except for the long metal table straddled by two more vinyl-covered plastic chairs, the room was empty. The video camera the officer had spoken of hung high on the wall, in the far corner of the room, aimed at the table and chairs.

C.J. had a seat in the chair closest to the door.

The door to the visitation room opened and in walked Vernon Monocello. "C.J., nice of you to come," he said, having a seat in the chair across from his visitor.

Vern was wearing a pale blue prisoner's uniform and a set of handcuffs secured to a chain around his waist.

"We're on Candid Camera," C.J. said, nodding toward the video camera on the wall.

"Yes. Watch what you say," Vern warned.

"Understood. No problem," C.J. said, slipping a piece of chewing gum into his mouth. "Want a piece?" C.J. offered Vern a stick of gum.

"No thanks," Vern said flatly. "That stuff rots your teeth."

C.J. rose out of his seat, stretched and took a few steps circling around the room toward the video camera. Looking up, he commented, "It's no video camera; it's just a 'Mickey Mouse' time-delay camera. Looks like the cheap XKR camera model they had in Toronto. The best it can do is snap photo still sequences 4 seconds apart. There's not even a microphone."

"The best our tax dollars can buy, I suppose," Vern said wryly.

C.J. snickered, sitting back down in his seat. "We're ready to set up the deal at the O'Malley apartment," he commented. "The busted pipe worked like a charm. We have the place for at least a week."

"How are they going to pack the drugs this time?" Vern asked.

"Vince says they'll deliver the stuff inside the rolls of the new carpeting," C.J. answered.

"Good. Right on schedule," Vern said, contentedly. "When I get out, we'll start working on the next deal."

"How long 'til you get out?" C.J. asked. "I thought you couldn't post bail."

"The lawyer's working on it. He thinks he can get me off on a technicality," Vern explained. "I'll be out by the end of the day, I expect."

"Listen Vern, I've got to hold off on having another accident at the apartment for a while. This time the busted pipe leaked down into the apartment below. The owner is stressing about the renovation and repair costs as it is. We do not need him asking any questions. Besides, this deal is going bring in a bundle and should be enough to hold us until things cool off."

"C.J. you worry too much! Who would suspect you of causing damage to the apartments in your own building? Besides, this set-up is perfect; we force the tenant out of his apartment to make renovations and while he's out, we use his place to conduct major drug deals. No one would dream that there are drugs hidden inside the supplies and trash coming in and out of the apartments. How's the damage to the other apartment?" Vern asked. "Maybe we can use that one too," he suggested.

"Not a good idea," C.J. said emphatically. "The damage is really minor and on top of that, the tenant works for the police. We don't want to push our luck."

"Oh really? The police? A patrolman?" Vern asked, considering the possibilities.

"No, he's just a police mechanic," C.J. answered. "His name is Wally West."


	9. Chapters 41 to 45

**Forty-one**

Wally sat at the kitchen table smiling into Kali's bewildered face. He was clean-shaven, dressed in a fresh clean looking outfit, and smelled great, a refreshing mixture of Zest soap and Pierre Cardin after-shave.

Kali stared in amazement at Wally. "Did you… shower … and… dress… already?"

'Huh? Oh, yes," Wally said matter-of-factly.

Kali shook her head, as if to clear it. "Sorry… I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet," she explained, feeling embarrassed.

"You mean that I'm _Flash_ or that I'm _fast_?" Wally asked curiously.

"Is there a difference?" Kali asked, slowly lowering herself into the seat beside him at the table.

"Well, actually yes, there is a difference. At least to me," Wally replied. "I mean, I _am fast_, or rather I can _go fast_, but that's not _all_ there is to me. It is only a _part of_ what I am and what I do," Wally answered.

"I understand that you are Flash and you have the blessing of speed. I just have to adjust to the idea that you are both Flash and Wally. It's just that I know you as two different people, there is sweet Wally West the mechanic and gregarious Flash the superhero. Now, I have to adjust to the fact that you are both. I guess I never _saw_ Wally as a Superhero or Flash as a regular person. Right now, you look like Wally so when you behave as Flash, it throws me. Can you understand where I'm coming from?" Kali asked apprehensively.

"Yes Kali, it makes perfect sense. I'm sorry; I guess it was more of a shock than I thought. It's just that I am so happy that you know the truth that I want to share everything about myself with you. I don't want to hide _anything_ from you. The most difficult part of being me is having to _hide_ the Flash in me to pretend to be the 'normal' Wally West everyone expects. I _hate_ it! That's why I try to spend as much time in my suit as possible. Being Flash is the closest thing to being me," he explained.

Kali was touched by his candor. "But Wally, even as Flash, you are still hiding a part of yourself. Think about it; just how free are you when you are wearing a super-hero's mask? Are you holding back all the things you are free to do as Wally? Can Flash cry in public or take a vacation?"

"I have to agree with you, except for one thing," Wally replied. "Flash _may not_ have the liberty to take a vacation or cry in public. And for sure Wally _can_ take a vacation. But, there is _no way_ Wally _would cry in public_!

Aside from that, it is true that I don't have the freedom to do certain things as Wally, but it is far easier to be Flash than it is to be Wally. You see, using my speed is such an essential part of me that I would die if I couldn't use it. I guess I would have to say it is like breathing air, you can only hold your breath for so long before you gasp for air. Speed is my release for tension, joy and so much more. If I didn't need the money to live on, I don't think I'd ever be 'Wally' again," Wally added sadly.

"But Wally, doesn't it ever bother you that, as Flash, people only recognize you for your speed and heroism?" Kali asked.

"You mean like a musician who is only recognized for their one talent?" Wally asked.

"Yes, exactly!" Kali answered. "It's great being recognized for your talent, but when people think that's _all _you are, you become nothing more than an idol, an illusion of sorts really."

"I suppose that's true. I guess I never thought about it that way, but it doesn't really bother me; it's a part of me that I'm proud of. Plus, I like the attention," Wally said, pouring cereal into both small bowls on the table.

"Take Batman for example, because of his reputation for being stoic, he has created such an intimidating image in everyone's mind that he has ceased to exist to others as a _human_," Kali commented.

"He likes it that way," Wally said plainly.

A slow smile spread across Kali's face, "I suppose so," she said suppressing a giggle.

"We all hide some part of ourselves from the world," Wally explained. "In fact, you might say we _all_ hide behind a mask of sorts; the only difference between us superheroes and the rest of the world is that our masks are visible."

"That is true," Kali agreed. "Don't worry Wally, you don't have to hide anything from me." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Kali," Wally said appreciatively, the light-hearted spark returning to his eyes.

"I'll bet you never would have guessed that Batman loves to eat _pink cotton candy_," Wally said teasingly.

Kali burst out laughing, "You're kidding!"

Wally nodded, "Actually, I _am_ kidding. _I'm_ really the one who's addicted to the stuff. But you have to admit, the very idea of our Dark Knight devouring pink cotton candy on a paper cone doesn't exactly fill you with fear and trepidation, does it?"

"Somehow, I don't have as hard a time picturing you eating pink cotton candy!" Kali teased, pouring milk into the two cereal bowls.

"Do you want some? I can zip down to the store and pick some up. It'll take just a second," He asked.

Kali was not sure he was serious, but she had no doubt he could do it in that amount of time. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm really not much for cotton candy first thing in the morning," she answered, turning her attention to the bowl of cereal in front of her.

She picked up her spoon and began to eat her cereal. Glancing up at Wally, she realized his bowl was already empty and he was sitting there intently watching her. The contented expression on his face made her melt. His incredible green eyes sparkled back at her sending a wave of excitement through her body. He is so _strikingly handsome_, she thought to herself.

"You are so beautiful, Kali," Wally murmured dreamily gazing into her eyes.

Kali blushed, "Want some more cereal?" she asked uneasily. She was not sure he had meant for her to hear him, and his comment only served to heighten her feelings of attraction for him.

"Hmm?... more?" Wally asked seemingly snapping out of his trance. "Oh, no thanks I've already had five bowlfuls." He straightened up in his chair, stretching.

"Five bowlfuls?" she asked, staring into his face. She looked for any sign as to whether he was joking again or had indeed consumed five bowlfuls of cereal without her noticing? She shook the cereal box and found it was nearly empty. I must really be blind, she thought.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind if I ate my cereal at super-speed," Wally commented with regret in his voice.

"Oh, no… that's okay. I … uh… do you _normally_ eat five bowls of cereal each morning?" Kali asked in amazement.

Wally shook his head no. "I normally eat three… but I use a large mixing bowl instead of these smaller bowls," he replied. "I have such a fast metabolism that I need to eat much more food than a normal person my size," he explained.

"And you can fit all that in your stomach in one time?" she asked in fascination. She still couldn't believe anyone could eat that much food on a constant basis and not gain an obscene amount of weight.

"Well, in one word… yes. You see, my digestion system works just as fast.

"Do you do _everything_ fast?" Kali wondered aloud. She really had not _meant_ to ask, but she found this whole thing was very intriguing.

Wally laughed. "No, not everything. I mean I can do most things at super-speed… shower, shave, dress, clean, eat, exercise, stuff like that. I usually use super-speed for unpleasant chores or things I do not care to spend time doing, such as scrubbing the tub, for example.

However, there are things that are much more enjoyable at a slower speed," he said gently helping Kali to her feet. "Some things are not meant to be rushed," he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you so much, Kali," he said breathlessly. He leaned in slowly and tenderly pressed his lips to hers.

As he held her close, the scent of his after-shave wafted toward her. Her mind reeled from the familiar intoxicating smell and the passion building within her. Did he just tell her that he loved her? or was it her imagination. Was this all a dream? she wondered. If it is, I hope I never wake up, she thought, her arms tightening around him.

**Forty-two**

Wally West lives in your apartment building?" Vern asked in disbelief.

"Yeah… like I said, his apartment is directly beneath the O'Malley place. Why?" C.J. asked.

"Has he been out of town on vacation or something?" Vern asked, ignoring C.J.'s question.

"No… the guy never takes a vacation. Why? You know him?" C.J. asked again, his curiosity growing.

"Well, I know him from the police department. We've been looking for him, that's all," Vern replied tensely.

"Oh yeah, of course you know him, he works for the police department!" C.J. said. "You want him to work on your car? He is a _whiz_ with cars. Truly unbelievable, Vern, I have never seen _anything_ like it. Not only does he do fantastic repair work, he can do it in a _fraction_ of the time it takes anyone else. He did a brake job on my truck for me last Friday, took it to work, and had it fixed _in 20 minutes_. My regular mechanic told me that because it was a 2-3 hour job he could not even get to it for another week! Want me to talk to him for you?"

"No, this isn't about my car. I was just looking for him, that's all," Vern said flatly.

"Why were you looking for him then?" C.J. asked. C.J. knew that if Vern were 'looking' for someone, it would be best for them if Vern _did not_ find them.

C.J. liked Wally and didn't want to see him hurt. "Listen Vern, Wally's no problem. He's just a grease monkey, a good kid who wouldn't hurt a fly. He keeps a very low profile, leaves for work before dawn and he is never around.

In fact, I think he spends all his time at some girlfriend's apartment. You should see his place, it is as neat as a pin, and the guy has like _no_ _food_ in his cabinets or refrigerator! Come on! a single guy living alone with no food and a clean place." C.J. knew he was rambling, but he REALLY didn't want to see the kid get involved with Vern.

"Did I say he was a problem? I only said we've been looking for him. That's all. Period," Vern insisted.

"Vern, I've been working with you long enough to know that if you're looking for Wally West, there _is_ a problem. What is it?" C.J. demanded. "Vern, what is this all about?"

"Okay, C.J. you want to know what's up with West? I'll tell you," Vern said in a deep threatening voice. "Here's the thing," he began, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "_Flash is a personal friend of West._ He hangs out at West's apartment. The place is some kind of home base, pit stop or something… who knows. But, the point is, _that's_ where he's vulnerable."

"Flash is a friend of Wally's? How could that be? I've _never seen_ _Flash_ _anywhere near_ the apartment house," C.J. said, wondering how Vern could know this. Did Superheroes even _have_ friends? "Why would you think he is a personal friend of _Flash's_?" he asked.

"Because I traced Flash to West's apartment. That's where he we grabbed him!" Vern answered.

"You traced him to _Wally's apartment_?" C.J. was amazed. I guess it is true, he thought. Why didn't he ever see Flash around the apartment house? he wondered.

"How can you possibly trace Flash?" C.J. questioned. "You'd have to get close enough to plant a tracer on him. Not only would you have to find him, but you would also have to get him to sit still long enough to plant one on him. Flash is too fast to catch; how could anyone possibly get him to stand still long enough to plant a bug on him?"

"Trust me. It can be done. I did it. That's why I'm in here," Vern grumbled.

"What? I thought you were in here for kidnapping and attempted murder charges," C.J. argued.

"Who do you think I kidnapped?" Vern said dryly.

"You kidnapped Flash?" C.J. asked; his mouth dropped open. _Vern kidnapped Flash?_ How is that possible? he wondered. He just could not resist asking, "How did you find him?"

"Let's just say, he likes to eat at the pizza place Sarah works for and he left with more than a full tummy," Vern snickered. "He never knew she planted a tracer on his back with each kiss to his cheek. Very ironic, don't you think?" he asked with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"So _you're_ the one that brought my sister into this!" C.J. asked irritated.

"Don't worry, C.J.. She doesn't know anything. They have nothing on her but a bunch of trumped up charges; they're trying to scare me. Don't worry; I will take care of everything. I'll have her out of jail and back home before the sun sets," Vern said confidently.

C.J. looked skeptical. "I don't know Vern… she scares pretty easy. Are you sure she doesn't know anything about what's going on?"

"Yes, I'm positive," Vern insisted. "All she knows is that I want to bring the Justice League down. She completely agrees that their behavior is _way_ out of hand. In fact, I let her believe it was _her_ idea. Get this," Vern leaned forward and lowered his voice, "She even wrote this nasty letter to the editor of the paper about the injustices Flash and the League get away with," he chuckled gleefully.

C.J. shook his head, "I don't know, Vern…"

"I'm telling you its okay. All she did was plant a few tracers on Flash when he came by the restaurant, followed him, tried to take a few pictures. She thinks this is all about bringing the Justice League down," Vern explained. "I repeat; she knows _nothing_ about the drug operation."

"I don't like this," C.J. shot back.

"You don't have to," Vern stated evenly. "Besides, I won't need to involve her any more now that we know where we can find Flash. As long as he thinks he's safe… heh heh heh." Vern leaned back in his chair smiling contentedly. "I caught him once, I can do it again," he muttered.

"So tell me, how_ did _you capture Flash?" C.J. was on the edge of his seat. He knew Vern was secretly dying to spill all the gory details that he was just as anxious to hear. "You captured the fastest man alive and don't want to talk about it?" he asked incredulously.

Vern remained quiet a moment before speaking. "Well, I suppose I've got nothing better to do," Vern consented, smiling proudly.

C.J. listened carefully to every detail of Vern's story as Vern retold the events leading up to his arrest. He could not believe that Vern drugged, kidnapped, and threatened _Flash_. It was an amazing story and he would not have believed one word of it had he not heard it directly from Vern's mouth. C.J. knew very well how much Vern despised Flash and the rest of the Justice League. He also knew that Vern did not give up on anything easily. What did Vern have in mind now? C.J. wondered.

"Now that you know everything, I can depend on you to keep your yap shut, right? If I go down, you go with me," Vern said warning him.

"Okay! Okay!" C.J. said, holding up his hands defensively. "I didn't know he was friends with Flash, okay? What do we do? Do you want to call the deal off? I don't want to take any chances, Vern. I _can't_ go back to the slammer… I _won't_ go back there!" he said vehemently.

"Hold on, calm down!" Vern said calmly. "There's no need to cancel anything because we're going to take care of this before it becomes a problem. Just do what I say and no one is going to prison."

"So says the man in handcuffs and chains," C.J. said doubtfully. He knew that Vern had connections, but how could he possibly get _kidnapping_ and _attempted murder_ charges dismissed?"

"I _told_ you, the lawyer is going to get me out of here by tonight," Vern retorted angrily.

Vern was quiet for a moment; he was clearly devising some sort of new plan.

After a brief moment of silence, Vern spoke up. "I have a little job for you to do. I want you to go to West's apartment and plant some camera equipment and listening devices. You know the kind of stuff I'm talking about, right?"

C.J. nodded his head. "You want top of the line stuff? It'll cost a pretty penny," he said.

"I don't care what it costs, it will be worth every cent," Vern answered, wearing an evil grin on his face. You can set the receiving equipment up in the O'Malley apartment. I want to know everything that is said and done in that apartment. We're gonna get to the bottom of who Flash really is, and we're gonna do it by taking advantage of his friendship with Wally."

"Got it," C.J. replied with assurance. He rose up out of his chair and pressed the buzzer to leave.

"See ya later," Vern said as the young female guard unlocked the door and escorted C.J. out.

As they exited the room, another officer came for Vern. "Are you ready to go, Monocello?" Vern didn't answer.

The guard helped Vern to his feet and escorted him out of the room. As they passed the front desk, the guard nodded, "Officer Tyler, Monocello's visit is over, the room is available again."

"Thanks," he said, gently rolling his chair over to the controls on the computer console that operated the visitation room's video equipment. Officer Tyler leaned forward and spoke into the microphone. "This is Officer Tyler," he announced, "I am confirming the end of Vernon Monocello's visit with Carl Jensen." He flipped the audio switch to 'off' and pressed the reset button.

The guard at the metal detector across the room walked over to Officer Tyler, "How's the new video equipment working?" he asked.

"Perfectly, the audio is incredible; you can even hear a pin drop!" Tyler replied. "And the video images are the sharpest I've _ever seen_. Do you know that the video equipment comes built right into ceiling panels now? What they can't do with technology these days. You would never suspect that the ceiling doubled as recording equipment.

"When are they coming to take the old camera out?" the guard asked.

"I don't think they're going to bother," Tyler answered, pressing more buttons on console.

"Funny, they spend a fortune on technology and can't afford to buy a decent coffee maker," the guard complained, holding up a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Maybe that's why they can't afford it!" Tyler joked.

**Forty-three**

Wally reluctantly broke the kiss, pulling back and looking down at Kali, he said, "I've got to go to work now. I wish I could stay here with you, but I'm already late."

"Seems like I've heard that before," Kali answered teasingly, refusing to release him from her arms. "The last time you said that you were out all night and I had to come after you!"

Wally chuckled. "Yes, but I had a good excuse. I got tied up and couldn't tear myself away," he joked. "I'll try not to let that happen again," he said kiddingly.

"See that you don't," she said teasing back. "I don't want to have to come after you again." She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down toward her ready lips for another kiss.

"Mmmm," Wally groaned with pleasure. "You make it hard for me to go!" he complained, his voice full with desire. He wanted nothing more than to spend the day with her. "Why don't you wait here for me while I super-speed through the repairs at work and zip back?" he suggested.

"Very tempting…" Kali said considering his suggestion. "But, I do have a Psychology class this morning that I shouldn't miss. Maybe we can hook up again for lunch. I can meet you back here at 1:00 pm, if you like," she murmured into his left hear, planting kisses along his neck.

"Anything you say," he whispered breathlessly into her ear. "I gotta run," Wally said slowly releasing her. "Need a lift to class? I can drop you off on the way to work," he offered.

"No, that's okay. My class doesn't start until 8:30. I think I'll hop in the shower before I go, if that's okay with you."

"My place is your place," Wally said, snatching his car keys off the coffee table. "I'll see you back here at 1:00, then?"

"Yes, don't be late, _Flash_!" she shot back, winking an eye at him.

Wally's face lit up, "Who me? the fastest man alive?" he said with an innocent look on his face. "Never!"

Kali watched the apartment door close. She wished she didn't have to go to class today, she thought, feeling tired from lack of sleep. They had gotten in so late last night that she only had a few hours sleep. I think I will just take a quick nap before I shower, she thought, I don't want to fall asleep in class.

As she stretched out in Wally's bed, she could still smell the lingering scent of his after-shave on her shirt. She allowed her mind to fill with images of Wally as she drifted into a peaceful state of slumber.

**Forty-four**

Wally had been so preoccupied with thoughts of Kali, that the sight of the approaching Police Station caught him by surprise. I must have been driving on autopilot, heconcluded.

As Wally neared the entrance to the Maintenance Division of the Police Department, he spied two patrol officers looking his way and laughing. Suddenly he felt very self-conscious. He glanced down to check his zipper was not open. There was nothing wrong as far as he could tell, he thought. Puzzled, he smiled and nodded a hello to the two officers and continued on his way.

He entered the building and punched in on the time clock. Behind him, he heard more snickering. Turning around, he saw fellow mechanic Mike Turner. "Hey Wally, you dog!" he called.

Wally had no idea what Mike was talking about. "Hey Mike, sorry I'm late. Is Stetson upset?"

"Heh heh, you dog, you!" Mike repeated.

"What's going on?" Wally said suspiciously.

"I didn't know you had it in you, old boy!" Mike chuckled.

"Mike, you're going to have to fill me in on this one. I have no idea what you're snickering about."

"So, it's true, isn't it?" Mike asked with interest. "You and Monocello's wife, I mean."

"What?" Wally said trying to make some sense out of all this.

"Personally I never believed the rumors that Monocello wanted some kind of revenge on you. I mean I KNOW you didn't get him fired, but I _never_ dreamed that you had a thing with his wife! Man, you got balls!" Mike put his arm around Wally, "What happened, you try to break up with her or something?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Wally asked, still taking this all in.

"You know, the crazed woman breaks into your apartment and ties you to the bed? She obviously wants you to herself. Some guys find that rather kinky, but I guess if you're not into her anymore…" Mike rambled on.

As Mike chattered on about the dangers of sleeping with a married woman, Wally pieced it all together. The guys all think that Sarah and I had a thing, that she broke into my apartment, tied me up out of some kind of jealous rage, and Flash miraculously came by and saved me… Wally groaned. What am I going to do now? What can I tell Mike? Wally wondered. There is **_no_** rational explanation that I can give him. I just wish this would all go away!

"Wally, there you are!" called Sergeant Stetson. "I've been looking for you."

Wally shot Mike an annoyed look, warning him to quit the kidding. "I just got in, sir. Sorry, I overslept this morning."

"No problem, Wally. Perfectly understandable, happens to the best of us," the sergeant replied. "Got a minute? I'd like to see you in my office."

"Uh… sure. I'll be right back, Mike," Wally said as he followed Stetson into his office.

**Forty-five**

Kali's eyes shot open, realizing that she had slept far too long. What time is it? she worried. Did I miss my 8:30 psychology class?

The alarm clock beside the bed read 7:12 AM. Good, she thought, I have enough time to hop in the shower and change into some clean clothes. Suddenly it occurred to her that her suitcases were at Marty and Margo's house and she did not have any clean clothes to change into. She supposed she could stop at the house for a quick shower and change, but there wouldn't be enough time for her to make it to class on time. Wally's apartment was much closer to the school and as it was, it looked like she didn't have much time to get ready at that.

I know! she thought, jumping to her feet. I can run to my apartment upstairs and grab a fresh set of clothes for today. I am sure C.J. would not mind if I … she suddenly remembered how adamant C.J. had been about her not returning to the apartment before the renovations were done. I've **_got_** to get out of these sticky clothes, she thought in disgust. Maybe if the workers aren't there yet, I can slip in and out before anyone notices, she decided.

She threw on her socks and shoes and ran out of Wally's apartment to the elevator. Please let no one be there! she prayed.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, she raced to her apartment door. She pressed her ear to the door expecting to hear sounds of movement within her apartment, but there were none.

She hastily unlocked her door and stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind her. Surprised by the mess she saw before her, she stopped in her tracks. What is all this? Where is all her stuff? she wondered. Her living room was void of all her furniture and personal belongings. There were stacks of cardboard boxes were piled everywhere, making her apartment look more like a warehouse. She walked over to a box that was not yet sealed and peeked inside. What is this? she thought, removing a clear plastic bag filled with a white powdery substance. The box was packed full of this stuff, she observed.

"Watch what your doing, Vince!" Kali recognized C.J.'s voice just outside her apartment door.

Not wanting C.J. to catch her, she ducked into her bedroom and slipped into her closet. She nearly tripped over the boxes of shoes she had stored on the closet's floor.

The apartment door creaked open.

"Just put the stuff over there," C.J. instructed. "And listen Vince, don't break anything. This stuff is expensive!"

"I got it…. What does Vern want with all this video and recording equipment?" Vince asked.

"Never mind that, just help me get this stuff set up here. I have to get the bugs and hidden cameras set up downstairs before Wally gets back from work. His shift started at 6:30 this morning so he should be getting off work around 3:00 this afternoon."

"It's not even 7:30 yet he won't be home for hours; what's the rush, C.J.?"

"Vince, we've got to get this set up downstairs and test it _before_ he gets back. It is going to take some time, and I don't want to take any chances that he'll finish work early."

"Want me to call and have Doris give us a ring when he leaves?" Vince offered.

"That's a good idea. I forgot your wife works at the movie theatre next door. Ask her to try and stall him if he leaves before 3:00, okay?" C.J. suggested.

"Okay, be right back," Vince replied.

Kali heard Vince's footsteps and muffled voice. She suspected he had moved to a more private area of her apartment to make the call his wife.

Curious what C.J. was doing, Kali cracked the door open to peer out of the closet. The view to the living room through the bedroom wasn't very good, but she could see C.J.'s back. It looked like he was unpacking the video equipment.

Kali held onto the door watching C.J.. Suddenly, she felt an insect running along the back of her neck. She squealed and hurriedly brushed the bug away.


	10. Chapters 46 to 50

**Forty-six**

"Listen Wally, I'll try to keep it brief," Stetson said, closing the door to his office.

Wally took a seat near Stetson's desk.

"First let me say, I don't normally pry into the personal lives of my workers, but considering the circumstances, I need to ask you a few questions," Stetson asked politely.

"Okay sir," Wally replied calmly.

"Forgive my bluntness, but what can you tell me about your relationship with Sarah Monocello?"

"There is nothing to tell. There is no relationship sir," Wally answered growing uncomfortable. He did not like where this was going.

"I understand Flash brought her in the other night on charges that she gained illegal entry into your apartment. You were to sign the documents pressing charges," Stetson hesitated.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, you never signed the charges against her and as a result we had to release her. I see this all the time in domestic disputes, but not so much in other situations. Let me say, you can feel completely free to speak openly here. Everything will remain confidential and none of this will leave this room," Stetson said looking directly into Wally's eyes.

Wally realized there was no going around this. He had to be as honest as he could, without betraying his secret. "Okay sir. I can assure you that there was never any relationship between Sarah Monocello and myself. Whatever rumors there are going around are completely foundless. Her attack on me resulted from the belief that I had something to do with the Justice League. She and her husband do not have a high regard for the Justice League's service to the community and her actions were a result of that attitude. I have reason to believe that her actions were influenced by her husband's opinions and job situation."

"Thank you Wally for your help. You may not be aware of this, but we have Sarah in custody again; she is facing a new set of charges. She claims her husband is behind everything and has been acting on his behalf. She says she no longer agrees with her husband's allegations against the Justice League and asks that we drop all the charges against her in exchange for her full cooperation in the case against her husband."

"I believe what she says is true," Wally agreed.

"Anything else you can tell me about her or her husband?" Stetson asked.

Before Wally could answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me Sergeant," said the secretary as she opened the door, wide enough to poke her head into the room. "There is an Officer Tyler here from the Sheriff's County Jail. He says he has something urgent for you to look at. It is about the Monocello case, sir."

"Send him in please, Janice," the Sergeant said.

"I guess that will be all then, Wally. Thank you for your time," he said rising from his seat and stepping out from behind his desk.

"No problem, sir. Glad I can help," Wally replied.

Wally nearly collided into Officer Tyler as the two met face to face at the doorway to Stetson's office.

"Excuse me," Wally said, stepping back in to allow the officer to pass.

Officer Tyler nodded, "Are you Wally West?" he asked in surprise, noting the identification tag Wally was wearing.

"Yes I am, officer. Why do you ask?" Wally answered curiously.

"Oh… well, it's just that you're mentioned on this video tape," the officer said, holding the tape out to the Sergeant.

"Oh?" Wally said, getting nervous. "Whose conversation?" he asked, knowing it had something to do with Vern Monocello.

The officer looked from Wally to the sergeant, uneasily. "I'm sorry sir, perhaps I spoke out of turn."

"Officer, have you viewed this tape in its entirety?" Stetson asked seriously.

"Yes sir, it is my job to monitor the video equipment while it is in use," the officer stated.

"You say his name is mentioned on this video tape?" Stetson questioned.

"Yes sir," the officer answered. "I have a written transcript of the whole conversation here, sir," he said handing him a large white envelope.

"May I view the tape Sergeant?" Wally asked. "I believe I have a right to know if this involves me in any way."

"Both of you please have a seat," the sergeant instructed, slowly walking back to his seat behind his desk. He removed the papers and quickly perused them before speaking.

After a few moments of silence, the sergeant looked up from the papers and spoke. "Wally, I see no reason why you can't view this video. In fact, after you do view it, I would appreciate it if you would consider…"

**Forty-seven**

C.J. looked up in her direction. There was no place to go and nowhere to hide.

"Miss. O'Malley?" C.J. asked, looking at her suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… hi, Mr. Jensen, nice to see you," Kali replied unsteadily. "I… uh… needed to come by… to… pick up a few things,… but I can see that I'm interrupting something important, so I'll just be on my way…" she said making a b-line for the door.

"Stop her C.J.!" Vince shouted.

C.J. grabbed Kali by the arm and pulled her back into her bedroom. "Stay here, while I figure this out," he warned. He angrily slammed the door shut.

Kali headed for the window and yanked it open. She knew she had to get out of there and fast. There was no fire escape outside the window, no ledge to step onto or an awning to stop her fall should she have the courage to jump.

Think! Kali, think! she muttered nervously. Maybe she could tie sheets together and climb out the window to the ground, like they do in the movies. Did she have enough time? She did not have time to waste. Pulling a sheet off her bed, she began to tie an end to the bedpost. Good, this is working, she thought. The first sheet was fastened to the bedpost. Kali let out an audible sigh.

She grabbed another sheet and tied it to the end of the first. Would they stay fastened together? Would this hold her weight? Worried that the knot may slip right off the other sheet she grabbed a stapler and stapled the ends of the sheets together. Between the staples and the knot, she should be okay, she reasoned.

Next, she grabbed the blanket. It was thicker than the sheets, but that would serve just as well. She tied and stapled that sheet to the makeshift escape rope she had begun. Hurry, Kali hurry!

For some reason, the image of Dorothy in the _Wizard of Oz_ film popped into her mind. She remembered how the Tin Man axed down the door in the Witch's tower to save Dorothy from the wicked Witch. She wished someone were coming to save her. Where was _her_ hero? she wondered.

**Forty-eight**

The persistent beeping of the alarm on the clock beside her bed drew Margo out of her restful slumber. "Is it 7:30 _already_?" she groaned. She lifted her head just enough to read the time on the face of the clock. _Maybe_ Marty reset the alarm and it wasn't really 7:30, she hoped optimistically. One look at the clock told her this was not the case. "Marty, it's time to wake up," she whispered into his ear, gently nudging him.

"Not yet," he replied, turning from his side onto his belly. "Five more minutes," he mumbled sleepily.

"No… not five more minutes… you have to get up now," she insisted, nudging him some more.

He lifted his head and looked in her general direction, his eyelids hanging low, covering the pools blue beneath them.

"Yes Marty, it's not a nightmare. You really have to get up now," she insisted sweetly.

"Why don't you get in the shower first, honey, I'll wait," he mumbled, shifting into a more comfortable position.

"That's very thoughtful, Marty, but you have to leave for work before me. Come on sweetie, it's time for you to get up," Margo said in a louder voice, rocking his shoulders more forcefully.

Marty pulled the blanket over his head.

"Marty?"

"No one here by that name," came the voice from the lump beneath the blanket.

"So, who is this under the blanket then?" she asked curiously.

"Phil."

"Phil who?"

"Phil me up, I'm hungry!" Marty shouted, pulling the blanket off his face. He pushed the blanket to the floor and began tickling Margo.

Margo doubled up with laughter. She wiggled and squirmed trying to escape Marty's mad attack, but could not as his hands seemingly were everywhere at once. There was no defense to these tickle attacks. "Okay! Okay! Stop!" she cried between bursts of laughter and gasps of breath. "Anything you want!" she cried.

"That's better." Marty pulled the blanket back onto the bed and flopped back down on his pillow.

"Mart.. er… Phil?.. didn't you want some breakfast?" Margo asked catching her breath and regaining her composure.

"Uh-huh."

Margo climbed out of bed and slid her feet into her slippers. "I'll get in the shower then," she said quietly. As she stepped out of her bedroom, she heard the rhythmic sound of his quiet snores.

As she passed Kali's room, Margo noticed that Kali's bed was made. Good, she thought, I don't have to wake her up too!

As she turned to close the bedroom door, her eye caught sight of Kali's Psychology textbook. I'll bring this downstairs for her so that she won't forget it, she decided.

"Kali, have you eaten breakfast yet?" Margo called entering the kitchen. "Kali?" The kitchen was clean and spotless. Kali had obviously not ventured into the kitchen this morning, Margo surmised.

Maybe she's in another room, reading or studying, Margo thought as she searched the house room by room.

Not finding Kali, Margo returned to her bedroom.

"Marty," she called.

"Five more minutes," answered a sleepy voice from the bed.

"Marty, I can't find Kali," Margo said firmly, ignoring her husband's plea.

"She probably left for class already," Marty mumbled, shifting positions.

"Her textbook is still here," Margo retorted.

"She probably forgot it," Marty answered more coherently. He shifted positions again.

"I think something's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, she's a big girl. She'll manage," Marty insisted. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 8:00."

"What? Why on earth didn't you wake me!" Marty said leaping out of the bed, "I'll never make it to work on time!"

Margo shook her head. "Never mind… I'll just take her book to class for her," she called.

Marty didn't answer. He was too busy muttering to himself about setting the clock's alarm earlier next time.

She heard Marty turn the shower water was on full blast, as she stepped out the door with Kali's psychology textbook.

It did not take her long to arrive at the University. She was relieved to see that Kali had penciled in the time and room number of her psychology class on her textbook, 8:30 room 101.

The campus was fairly empty, Margo observed. She knew how unpopular those early morning classes were with college students. She, herself, had made it a rule not to take any classes before 10:00 a.m. preferring to sleep in.

As she approached the front entranceway, she spotted a glass-enclosure sporting a large map of the entire campus. It was well done and made it very easy to spot the location of Kali's class. Thankfully, it was on the first floor nearby. According to the map, it was just around the corner.

Glancing at her watch, she noted the time was 8:30 a.m. exactly and hurried around the corner to room 101. Through the window beside the classroom door Margo could see the entire classroom. With most of the seats occupied, the teacher had begun writing the day's lesson on the blackboard. Margo quickly skimmed through the many faces in the seats facing the front of the room. Kali was not there. She double-checked. Kali was not there for sure.

Margo decided to wait out in front of the school where she could spot Kali's arrival. Pacing back and forth, Margo waited another 15 minutes. Kali was not coming and Margo had this sick feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. Not only was this Kali's favorite class, but Margo knew it was a required class for Kali's major. Definitely, something was wrong.

She decided to call Marty on her cell phone. Marty's voice mail picked up. "Hi, Marty, this is Margo. I'm at the University and there's no sign of Kali. I really think something is wrong. Give me a call please, okay? I'll try Wally, maybe he knows something. Bye," she said disconnecting from the call.

She pressed the autodial for Wally's apartment and got his voice mail. He must be at work, she concluded, and hung up without leaving a message.

Margo dialed the Police Department's phone number and finally got through to Wally.

"Margo, everything okay?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Uh, I hope so, Wally. I'm looking for Kali. Do you know where she is? She forgot her psychology textbook for this morning's class."

"She said she had an 8:30 class today," Wally answered.

"She's not in class, Wally. I'm getting concerned," Margo asked worriedly.

"Oh, I guess she decided to skip it," Wally replied. "She had breakfast at my place this morning. She's probably still at my apartment then. We are supposed to meet for lunch at 1:00 pm. If you want, I will tell her you are looking for her when I see her. Okay?"

Margo hesitated, "She was at your place? I just called there and there was no answer," she said.

"Maybe she is sleeping or ran home for something. You probably just missed her at the house," Wally said calmly.

"You're probably right. Where else could she be?" Margo laughed nervously. "I'm probably making a mountain out of a mole hill!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine," Wally reassured her.

"Okay, thanks Wally. Bye," she said as she hung up the phone.

**Forty-nine**

"Sorry for the interruption, Sarge," Wally said respectfully.

"No problem, Wally," the sergeant said as he popped the video cartridge into the machine and immediately the screen sprang to life. Wally recognized C.J. and Vern, in what appeared to be some sort of holding cell. There was not much in the room beside C.J. and Vern. He wondered what kind of equipment the Sheriff Office uses that would be so inconspicuous in such a small room. It was clear from the video, that both C.J. and Vern had initially been reluctant to speak openly until they had mistakenly assumed the outdated camera equipment was still in use.

Wally could not believe his ears when he heard C.J. say, "_We're ready to set up the deal at the O'Malley apartment. The busted pipe worked like a charm. We have the place for at least a week."_ The water leak was no accident, he realized. And what 'deal' were they setting up in Kali's apartment?

It did not take long to get his answer; the video tape continued:

"_How are they going to pack the drugs this time?" _Vern asked

"_Vince says they'll deliver the stuff inside the rolls of the new carpeting," _C.J. answered

It suddenly dawned on him; this whole thing was all about **_drugs_**. C.J. and Vern were using emergency repairs as an excuse to get the tenants to vacate their apartments. C.J. and Vern were using these apartments for conducting drug deals. Now, the latest deal was going to take place at Kali's apartment! What was he going to do? He couldn't very well leave in the middle of this video to contact the Justice League. He decided he had to sit tight and get all the details he could from this video. He also wanted to know what the police planned to do about it, now that they were aware of the situation.

Wally watched in horror as he heard Vern tell C.J., "_**Flash is a personal friend of West**._ _He hangs out at West's apartment. The place is some kind of home base, pit stop or something… who knows. But, the point is, **that's** where he's vulnerable_."

Wally's heart sank with every mention of his name in connection with Flash. Now the Sheriff's department AND the Police department know of Wally's 'friendship' with Flash. It was _more_ than dangerously close to the truth. How do I get myself into these things, he wondered. Shouldn't I be waking up from this nightmare by now? he thought.

Just when he thought it could not get any worse, he heard Vern say, "_I have a little job for you to do. I want you to go to West's apartment and plant some camera equipment and listening devices. You know the kind of stuff I'm talking about, right?"_

Wally noted the date and time stamped on this video. It had only been recorded this morning! That meant that the audio-visual equipment could be installed as early as today. It was possible that when he returned home for lunch, his every word and action would be recorded.

Wally stared at the screen trying to sort things out. There was not much time; C.J.'s visit with Monocello was coming to an end. The video showed C.J. and Vern separately being escorted out of the room and concluded with the final audio comment, "_This is Officer Tyler, I am confirming the end of Vernon Monocello's visit with Carl Jensen_."

"This is incredible!" Stetson said to Officer Tyler. "I've never seen a more complete video-taped confession in my life!"

"So, is this enough to file charges on Carl Jensen and keep Vern Monocello in jail?" Wally said, hoping this would be the end of it.

"It is enough to file charges against Carl Jensen, and Vern Monocello, but I'd really like the chance to bring down the rest of the operatives in the ring," Stetson replied. "I'd like them to think that they are getting away with this so they will lower their defenses and make the drug deal. It's going down soon, we know where and how, we just don't know when. Are you willing to help us catch these guys in the act?" Stetson asked with interest.

Wally had no choice. What _could_ he say...? _No,_... _I'll take care of it myself thank you…?_ _don't worry about a thing, Sarge… I'll just contact the Justice League and we'll handle it?... _"Sure, what would you like me to do?" he asked, silently vowing he'd take care of all this as Flash.

"Is it true, that you're a friend of Flash's?" the sergeant asked. "Can you get in contact with him?"

These were the kinds of questions Wally didn't want to answer. Any answers would bring more problems because he didn't want to get further into it with his boss.

"Well… what did you have in mind?" Wally asked, evading the questions.

"We need to know when the drug deal is going down, so we can catch the rest of them in the act. Can you arrange for Flash to visit you at your apartment on and off for the next few days? I am sure it will not take more than that to bait them into action. Just hang out at the apartment pretending to be sick with a stomach virus, allergic reaction or something. We will fit you for a hidden microphone so we can monitor the situation. Whatever you do_, do not_ leave your place. As soon as you arrive at your apartment, you will be under constant surveillance. Our men will be stationed just outside your apartment building. I will put you down for sick leave the rest of this week. That ought to give them enough time to make a move and when they do, we'll be right there," Stetson said confidently."

"How long do you want me to wait before returning to the apartment?" Wally asked.

"I expect it will take about 30 minutes to an hour to brief the officers and get set up outside your place. Go see the Detective division about obtaining a hidden wireless transmitter. By the time you get to your apartment the team will be in place," Stetson answered.

Wally agreed and left Stetson's office quickly heading for the telephone. The nearest telephone was the one in the break room. He hoped that the room would be empty so he could make a quick call to the Watchtower.

Upon entering the room, Wally spotted two patrol officers seated at a table at the far end of the room. They glanced in Wally's direction, but immediately returned to their conversation.

Stalling for time, hoping the officer's would be leaving soon, Wally strolled over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. He slowly added some sugar and cream to the coffee, taking quick peeks over at the officers.

He sniffed the coffee and stirred, pretending it was too hot to drink. The officers were STILL engrossed in some kind of debate over the latest baseball game.

Wally sincerely hoped he would not actually have to drink this stuff. The first time he ever drank coffee was the last time he ever drank coffee; it had made him so jittery he could not sit still. Everyone in the Watchtower got on his case for making them nervous with his constant darting around. It took him a week to calm down; he thought he'd never have a good night's sleep again.

The two officers looked up at Wally. He got the impression they felt he was eavesdropping on their conversation. He just wished they would _leave already_.

Wally walked over to an empty table nearby and sat down. He stared into his coffee cup, stirring it some more.

Wally realized that the officers weren't talking _or_ moving. I am not going to drink this coffee! he determined. No matter how long they stare, I am not going to…

They were still staring.

Wally lifted the coffee to his lips…

They were still staring. Oh God, why don't they just **_leave_**? he pleaded.

"Porter! Anderson!" a voice shouted, from the doorway.

The interruption startled Wally, making him drop the coffee cup and spilling it all over the table.

"Stetson wants you in the conference RIGHT NOW!" the officer continued.

Both officers tossed their cups into the trash and headed for the door.

With a grateful look of relief, Wally grabbed some paper towels and began cleaning up the mess he had just made.

As soon as the room was empty, Wally raced to the telephone and dialed the emergency line at the Watchtower.

"J'onn! I need your help again!" he shouted into the phone when the Martian picked up the line.

**Fifty**

Kali pulled on the makeshift rope she had just created to test its viability. The rope in its entirety consisted of two sheets, one blanket, one bedspread, seven bath towels, two long beach towels, and a bathrobe. It looked good and felt strong enough.

The living room was unusually quiet, but she did not want to bother to find out why. All she knew was that she had to get out of there and fast. She carefully opened the window and tossed the loose end of the odd-looking rope out the window.

"Here goes," she said, as she carefully began her descent out the window and down to the ground, four floors below.

At first, it was awkward climbing down the wiggly cord. It swayed back and forth and twisted round and round with her every movement. She wondered how they made it look so easy in the movies. Carefully, she made her way down, easing herself slowly, inch by inch. "You're almost there," she whispered softly, trying to keep her mind focused on this impossible task. She stared directly at the roping in front of her, refusing to look down; for fear that, she would be overcome with vertigo.

It seemed like she was progressing at a snail's pace, but she was determined to make it to the ground safely. A few feet lower, she realized she was face to face with the window of the apartment below hers. This is Wally's apartment, she thought gleefully. Maybe he is home early! she hoped. Peering in the window, she struggled to steady herself.

There was someone in the apartment, but it was not Wally. The man was much shorter and rounder looking from behind. He was fiddling with something behind the stereo system in Wally's bedroom. What is that man doing? she wondered, straining to get a closer look into the window.

Just than, another man entered the bedroom.

"I just got a call from Janice," the man announced. His voice sounded strangely familiar, but Kali could not place it.

"Wally leaving work now?" the man at the stereo asked, continuing his work.

"Janice said he's gone, could have been a while now, but no more than 20 minutes. She said she's sorry; she had to step away from the window to sell some movie tickets to a group of teen-aged girls." As he spoke, the man turned toward the window and Kali got a clear view of his face. Her heart stopped as she realized who he was.

"She had to _step away_ from the window? _Vince_, in those 20 minutes Wally could have driven across town. He could be pulling up outside right now!" The second man stopped what he was doing and turned to speak with him. Kali nearly lost her grip; the two men in Wally's apartment were Mr. Jensen and Vince!"

If they spotted her, she would never make it to safety. She HAD to get away from that window before they spotted her. Frantic to make her way down the now swaying cord, she loosened her grip and began to slide toward the ground. The material was lumpy and uneven. Kali's jerky descent on the snaking cord made it impossible for her to keep a tight grip. Suddenly she lost her hold entirely and began falling. She fell fast, but it seemed like slow motion.


	11. Chapters 51 to 55

**Fifty-one**

Kali's heart pounded wildly; fear and panic set in, as she tumbled in the air toward the ground below. She felt as if she were falling in slow motion. Is this how I am to die? she fretted. Isn't my life supposed to pass before my eyes? Why is my only thought, 'I hope it doesn't hurt too much when I hit the sidewalk'?

Any second now, she expected to be a puddle of mush on the concrete. She closed her eyes, praying it would be over quickly, but instead of crashing against the hard sidewalk, she felt two arms slip underneath her, breaking her fall. What…? Kali wondered.

As she opened her eyes, she looked up expectantly into the smiling masked face of her favorite super-hero. "Flash!" she cried, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. She threw her arms tightly around his neck and held on tight.

"What's going on?" asked a familiar voice from nearby. Kali lifted her head to see who it was, hoping it was not Mr. Jensen or Vince.

Standing there, looking his handsomest and staring worriedly into her face, was _Wally_!

"Wally?" Kali asked in disbelief. Speechless, she looked back and forth between the two men.

"Isn't it amazing what little treasures you can pick up when you're out for a little stroll?" Flashed joked, gently lowering Kali to her feet.

"What happened?" Wally asked, wrapping his arm around Kali's shoulder.

"Wally? Flash?" Kali mumbled before fainting in Wally's arms.

"Looks like she's got a problem with her apartment," Flash said, "You take Kali, while I check out what's at the other end of this… rope?"

"Sure, I think I'd better take her over to the police station, I'll see you up at the apartment," Wally said.

"Do you think that is wise?" Flash asked.

"I think it will be the safest place for her, at the moment," Wally reasoned.

"Flash followed the rope up to Kali's bedroom window and climbed in. He quickly yanked the cord into the room and carefully hid it behind the shoeboxes on the floor of Kali's closet. He leaned against the bedroom door, listening to the heated discussion he heard on the other side.

"I can't stay here all day and baby-sit, C.J.," Vince argued.

"Vince, I _have _to go pick up Vern at the Sheriff's office. Lord knows how his attorney got him out on bail! Just stay here until I get back."

"What do I do about _her_?" Vince asked. "I haven't heard a sound out of her since we got back..."

"The door is **_barricaded_** shut, she can't get out any other way. She certainly isn't going to jump out a four story window!" C.J. retorted.

"Hey, Miss O'Malley!" C.J. called, walking over to the bedroom door, "Are you nice and comfy?" he asked.

"Leave me alone!" Flash said in his best voice impression of Kali.

"See? Nothing to worry about," C.J. replied.

"I suppose. I don't want anything to do with her, C.J.," Vince warned.

"We'll let Vern handle her," C.J. answered. "Just keep your eyes and ears open. Vern wants to know when Flash and Wally are in the apartment. I'll be right back."

Flash heard the apartment door slam shut. Taking a discreet position near the bedroom window, Flash watched as C.J. exited the apartment house and drove off in his car down the street.

Good, he thought.

Flash glanced around the room. Spotting the radio alarm clock beside the bed, he walked over to it and turned it on. He tuned the dial onto a music station that claimed to broadcast romantic songs all day long. Flash moved back to the window and perched himself on a chair, awaiting Wally's soon return.

**Fifty-two**

As Wally carried Kali to his car, two plain-clothes police officers ran over to him.

"Wally!" An officer called, trying to keep his voice down. "You can't leave the area. You have to go to your apartment, remember? We'll take care of Kali," said an officer, lifting her from Wally's arms. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Wally watched as the two officers scurried off and disappeared into their unmarked police van with Kali.

He knew what he had to do.

As he headed for the back entrance into his apartment house, he spotted Flash inside Kali's apartment, waving at him from her bedroom window.

Wally shrugged his shoulders and waved back.

**Fifty-three**

Vern was impatiently pacing outside the Sheriff's office, when C.J. arrived. C.J. could tell from the disgruntled look on Vern's face that he was annoyed.

"Sorry I took so long, I tried to get here as quickly as I could," C.J. apologized. He didn't know how he could have gotten there any sooner, but he hoped an apology would placate the angry man.

"Never mind, just drive. Go straight to Wilkinson's Mortuary and step on it!" Vern ordered.

"Is Sarah out too?" C.J. asked casting a quick glance over in Vern's direction.

"The lawyer says he's still working on it."

"But he's going to get her out, right?" C.J. questioned concerned.

"I said I'd get her out and I will." Vern's snappy retort warned C.J. that now was not the best time to argue with Vern.

When they arrived at Wilkinson's, C.J. followed Vern into the back entrance of the mortuary. This place always gives me the creeps, C.J. thought. I do not know how in the world Sarah and Vern can stand to work here. He shuddered as they passed the show room displaying an assortment of coffins lined in a row. The lids to each coffin were raised, presumably exhibiting the fine selection of silks and satin linings to choose from.

C.J. followed Vern into the autopsy room. The room stunk of a nauseating mixture of antiseptics, disinfectants, and who knows what. From the looks of the metal gurneys bearing leather straps, camera equipment, surgical instruments, and the like, C.J. imagined the worst. He did not even want to think about what they did in this room.

Vern went directly to a locked oaken cabinet against the far wall. After unlocking the cabinet, he excitedly opened the wooden door.

"Here we go!" Vern said proudly, with a self-satisfied look on his face.

C.J. strained his neck to see what it was that brought about Vern's sudden mood change. In his hands, he held a fair-sized vinyl-covered case.

Vern carried it over to the table with care and slowly opened it.

Inside the case, was, what appeared to be, a silver 38-caliber revolver and ten gleaming white bullets.

Vern glanced over at the puzzled look on C.J.'s face and grinned. "This, my friend, is no ordinary gun. What we have here is the latest in tranquilizer guns used to sedate the fiercest and most vicious animals of the world. I have zoologist friend who uses these guns in order to sedate untamed lions in the wild."

C.J. warily moved in closer to get a better look. "Those don't look like regular bullets, are they tranquilizers?"

"These bullets are not the typical tranquilizers you'd expect to find in the store. These bullets are my own personal creation, designed for a special purpose, which is now at hand," Vern announced chuckling.

C.J. waited for Vern to continue, as he knew he would.

Vern began loading the bullets into the gun. "This gun holds 10 bullets, but I don't intend to use more than one."

"Who are you going to use them on?" C.J. asked, growing impatient.

Vern looked directly at him and smiled. "Why C.J., these bullets are prepared specifically from a chemical compound I created for Flash, Neurotrixatocin. Unfortunately, it is very unstable in its liquid form, but by altering its composition to a solid form, it should retain its potency. I expect it will achieve the desired effect instantaneously."

C.J. nodded in agreement. "Can we leave now?" he asked. "This place gives me the willies!"

"Sure C.J., I have what I came for," Vern said, returning to the wooden cabinet.

C.J. watched as Vern attached a leather holster to his belt and slipped the loaded gun snugly into place.

"Where to now?" C.J. asked, as Vern locked the cabinet and returned the keys to his pocket.

"O'Malley's place. I want to know exactly when Flash arrives," Vern answered, gently patting his precious holstered gun.

**Fifty-four**

"Where am I? What's going on here?" Kali asked sluggishly, as she came-to in the back seat of a luxury passenger van. There were three men dressed in suits, huddled together behind the driver's seat. They appeared to be studying some expensive looking computer equipment bolted to the inside of the van.

"Anything happening yet?" a man in a dark blue pinstriped suit asked the others.

"No, Wally is there alone. Isn't Flash supposed to come by?" the second man asked.

"Yes. We'll just have to wait and see what happens when he shows up," the first man replied.

"I'm glad I'm not in there!" the third man interjected. "Imagine, he's being watched by Monocello's gang **_and_** bugged by the police. Talk about **_no_** **_privacy_**! I hate it when the wife looks over my shoulder when I'm reading the paper."

All three laughed unaware that Kali was listening.

Kali thought it best to remain quiet and see just who these men were and what they were up too. The last thing she remembered was falling to the ground… and landing… in Flash's arms? She was not sure she remembered clearly because she seemed to recall Wally talking to her AND Flash. Was that right, or was it all some kind of dream? she wondered.

**Fifty-five**

As C.J. pulls his car into the parking lot for the apartment house, a hunter-green luxury passenger van catches C.J.'s eye. "Hey Vern, get a load of that van! That baby must cost a fortune!"

"Who lives in this apartment house that can afford that kind of van?" Vern asked suspiciously.

"Hey, it may not be 'The Ritz' but it's a decent place to live," C.J. shot back, feeling insulted by Vern's remark.

Vern gave C.J. 'that look'.

"Well… okay, maybe not, but it's no slum!" C.J. admitted.

"Something stinks. Check it out," Vern ordered.

"What do I do? It's not illegally parked," C.J. asked uneasily.

Vern rolled his eyes, "Just check…. Never mind, **_here's_** what we'll do."


	12. Chapters 56 to 60

**Fifty-six**

The sounds of a revving engine and the peel of screeching tires caught Kali's attention. She jerked her head around, frantically searching out the back passenger window, in time to see a full-sized 1975 Plymouth Fury bearing down on them. Kali cringed, knowing the car would never stop in time, waiting for the inevitable. She heard the crash just as the van lurched forward, knocking her off the seat and onto the floor.

The three undercover officers scrambled out of the van, as Kali climbed back onto her seat to look out the window. Hunched over the steering wheel, the driver of the Fury appeared to be unconscious.

Kali watched in horror, as Vern Monocello appeared from out of nowhere, pointing a gun at the three officers. "Don't move or I'll shoot," Vern warned, edging closer to the officer in the blue pin-stripped suit. "Okay, C.J., you can come out now," he called.

C.J. lifted his head from the wheel and climbed out of his car.

"See if they have any weapons," Vern said impatiently.

C.J. patted the officers down and collected three holstered guns. He took one gun and tossed the other two in the trunk of his car.

"You guys are undercover cops, aren't you?" Vern asked angrily. "Check for badges," Vern ordered.

C.J. did as he was told. "You're right, Vern. I don't know how you do it, but they're cops."

"Get their handcuffs and handcuff them to each other inside the van. That ought to give us enough time to get out of here," Vern said.

Vern held the gun on the officers while C.J. handcuffed them to the steering wheel.

"I got the keys to the van," C.J. said, waving a set of keys he had fished out from one of the officer's pockets. "You won't be going anywhere for a while," he laughed, as he slipped them into his pant's pocket.

Kali stayed down, hoping Vern and C.J. wouldn't discover her.

"_Feel like watching t.v.?" _

Vern thought he was hearing voices.

"_No, I'm not feeling so good. I have a headache."_

"_It's no wonder; you're not used to this kind of heat."_

"Where are those voices coming from?" Vern asked, climbing into the van, while C.J. finished securing the officers.

Kali ducked down even lower.

"_Maybe you'd feel better if you ate an Oreo."_

"_Are you offering me an Oreo?"_

Vern spied the audio equipment the men had been using. "Who are you listening to?" he shouted at the men.

The men remained silent, refusing to talk.

"_Yes. I'm being generous with MY Oreos. Remember that!"_

"_Yes, I'll remember that."_

"Is that Wally West?" Vern demanded. He moved closer to the men and pointed. "Talk!" he insisted.

"It sounds like Wally West to me, Vern," C.J. answered.

"Who is he with?" Vern wondered aloud.

"Flash?" C.J. said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why are the cop's camped out here listening in on Wally?" Vern asked C.J. suspiciously. "You better check on Vince," Vern ordered.

C.J. nodded. "Say, Vern, can I **_keep_** the van?" he said, looking it over with relish.

"What?" Vern responded annoyed. "Are you crazy? You can't go anywhere in this van. They would be onto you before you crossed the town-line. What are you thinking?"

"I suppose," C.J. answered disappointedly. "Maybe I'll just pick up one of my own, he said climbing into the back seat. He ran his hands over the fine leather upholstery.

Kali crouched down as low as she could go.

"Hey, what do we have here?" C.J. said leaning over the seat and pulling on Kali's hair.

She was forced up off the floor and into the seat beside C.J..

"_Listen, Wally, nothing's happening here. I think I'll go check in at the Watchtower for a while and come back later."_

"C.J., I'm going up to West's apartment now before Flash heads out," Vern said rashly. "You go check on Vince."

"What about this one?" C.J. said indicating Kali.

"Leave her to me," Vern said, aiming the loaded gun at Kali's face. "Let's take a nice short walk together, shall we?"

"You want to leave these cops here alone?" C.J. asked uneasily.

"They're not going anywhere, C.J.; you got the keys, they've got no weapons, and they're handcuffed to the car. How much trouble can they get into?" Vern retorted. "Just meet me back here," Vern ordered shoving Kali out of the van.

Kali, forced at gunpoint, lead the way into the apartment house and into the elevator.

**Fifty-seven**

The officer's in the van watched Vern, C.J. and Kali disappear into the apartment building.

"We have no time to lose," one officer said, shifting positions, "Can either of you reach into my pocket for the keys to these handcuffs?"

"What an idiot!" another officer said, "How could Monocello forget that police officer's carry their own keys to their handcuffs!"

"He's never handcuffed an officer before," another officer reminded him.

"Nah, he's been sniffing too much embalming fluid!" answered the third, laughing.

"Tim, go get our guns out of that trunk; you and I will head up to Wally's apartment. Paul, you stay here and call the station for backup. Keep your ears glued to this equipment and be on the lookout for C.J. and Vince.

**Fifty-eight**

"Knock on the door," Vern ordered. "And don't get any ideas; I've got this gun pointed right in the middle of your back. One false move and you're dead. Got it, sister?"

Kali nodded. "What are you going to do?" Kali asked, trying to stall.

"Just do as you're told," Vern said calmly, not falling for it. "As long as you do what you're told, no one will get hurt. I just want to have a little talk with _Sir Speedy_," Vern said sarcastically.

"You're never going to get away with this," she warned.

"I already have," Vern sneered. "Knock." he instructed.

With the gun prodding her, she had no choice but to do as she was told. She could only hope for Flash's quick speed to save the day.

"Knock." Vern repeated.

Kali tapped lightly on the door.

"Again. Louder this time."

Kali knocked more forcefully. She nervously stole a glance behind her at Vern's sardonic sneer.

"Coming," Wally called from inside the apartment.

"Kali?" Wally asked confusedly, as he opened the door.

In one quick move, Vern shoved Kali into Wally, knocking them both to the floor, took aim at Flash, and pulled the trigger.

Flash, caught completely off-guard, took the hit and collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Hold it right there, Monocello," a deep voice ordered confidently. "Drop the gun, and put your hands on your head. You're under arrest."

All eyes turned to the undercover officer pointing a gun at Monocello's back.

Monocello shot a quick glance behind him. Looking up the business end of the revolver, Vern dropped the gun and did as instructed.

"It doesn't matter what you do, officer, I'll be out again in 24 hours," Vern hissed.

"Don't count on it, Monocello. We know all about your so-called connections. You might say you've been 'disconnected'," the officer chuckled, slapping a set of handcuffs on Vern's wrists.

Vern glared at the officer, as he was lead out of the apartment and down to the waiting police cars.

**Fifty-nine**

C.J. and Vince stared into the video monitor watching the officers take Vern away in handcuffs.

"What do we do now?" C.J. said nervously. "This place is crawling with cops and we're hiding in a room jam-packed with boxes, millions of dollars worth of dope!"

"We've got to get out of here without being detected," Vince said tensely. "Maybe we can disguise ourselves…"

Vince began tearing down the barricade blocking Kali's bedroom. "Help me!" he shouted.

C.J. and Vince tore apart the barricade and had the door cleared in no time. Vince raced to Kali's closet and began rummaging through her clothes.

"Vince, I don't think there's anything in there that will fit either of us," C.J. commented.

"Don't just stand there, look through the bureau drawers! There HAS to be SOMETHING!" Vince yelled frantically.

"I think I'd rather take my chances hiding in a cardboard box," C.J. answered sharply.

"C.J.!" Vince shouted.

"Okay, Okay! I'll look already!"

**Sixty**

With the apartment now vacant, Kali and Wally kneel beside Flash.

"He's bleeding…," Kali said, running to the kitchen to grab something to help stop the bleeding. She returns and presses the cloth to Flash's bloody abdomen. "Wally, what is going on here with you and Flash? I don't understand," she said, looking confused.

Wally tears the listening device off his body, "I can't explain this right now," he groans, "We've got to get him out of here," he insisted.

Wally leaned forward and with Kali's help, lifted Flash off the floor. They both grabbed an arm and helped Flash out the apartment and into the parking lot.

Two police officers run up to Flash, Wally, and Kali.

"Bring him right over here, we'll call an ambulance," one officer said.

"No, no, that's okay. He'll be okay, we've got it covered," Wally explained politely.

Just then, news reporter Ron Bevins and his cameraman arrive to the apartment parking lot. They leapt out of their van and rushed over to Flash, Wally, and Kali.

"This is news reporter Ron Bevins from W3DTV here reporting live at Speedway Circle Garden apartments. Our very own super-hero Flash is here, would you care to say a few words to our viewers?" Ron asked, thrusting the microphone into Flash's face.

"I'm afraid he's a little busy right now, Ron!" Wally said sarcastically, pushing Ron aside hurrying towards his car with Flash and Kali in tow. They hurriedly climbed into Wally's car and sped off.

Ron turned around looking for someone else to address. He spotted two oddly dressed women in bulky housecoats and furry slippers exiting the apartment. They both bore bath towels wrapped tightly around their heads and had an obscene amount of make-up on their faces.

"Follow me!" he said to the cameraman, as Ron raced up to the two women. "This is news reporter Ron Bevins from W3DTV here; can you tell our viewers what's been going on here?"

The two flustered women looked at the camera, then at each other and made a mad dash across the street. As they got halfway across the road, one of the women, tripped and knocked the other down. The bath towels slipped off their heads.

Two police officers, who had been watching, recognized the two 'women' as C.J. and Vince and took off after them on foot.


	13. Chapters 61 to 65

**Sixty-one**

"We've got to get him to a hospital," Kali said frantically, from the backseat of Wally's car. "Something's terribly wrong with him!"

Flash moaned, groaned, giggled, and laughed, twisting and rolling on the back seat of the car. Kali tried to hold him still, and keep pressure on his wound, but it was nearly impossible and his thrashing about was getting blood everywhere.

Wally looked down at Flash. "We've got to find a quiet place. I need to call the Watchtower for help."

Kali knew that they could not return to either of their apartments. "Why don't we take him to Uncle Marty's?" she suggested. "It's just around the corner from here," she said pointing in the direction of the convenience store on the corner.

Wally pulled up to a pay phone in the parking lot of the small convenience store on the corner.

"I've got to get some advice from the doctor, quick," he said before jumping out of the car and racing to the telephone.

Kali stared down into the contorted face of her beloved Flash. She stared in morbid fascination as the expression on his face transformed from pain into pleasure and back again. His giggles and peels of laughter changed into moans of pain and agony just as quickly. She had never seen anything like this. It was almost as if Flash were enduring a private battle within himself. Wasn't there anything she could do to help him?

Suddenly Flash's body stopped moving and his face went blank. He stared through her with fixed, unblinking eyes.

"Flash?" Kali asked softly. "Please… don't die," she cried. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He was cold, as cold as ice! "NO!" she commanded, opening her eyes, angrily. "You're NOT dead!" she yelled, beginning to panic.

As she stared into his face, his appearance began to change. His complexion greened, his eyes darkened to an odd shade of red/black and his body bulked growing longer and larger. The red costume slowly transformed into a pair of blue shorts with red suspenders, blue boots, and matching blue cape. Flash's smooth red mask, melded into the flat surface of a green bald scalp. Her jaw dropped open; Kali's superhero had completely transformed into a familiar looking alien being.

"J'onn J'onzz!" she whispered.

**Sixty-two**

"What do you mean there's no one else at the Watchtower?" Wally said worriedly, into the pay phone.

"They're all out on missions. I only just got back from one myself," Superman replied. "What's the problem?"

"It's J'onn, he's been shot, and acting very strange. I don't know anything about how to treat Martian bullet wounds and he is acting very strange. One second he is moaning in pain and the next he is laughing his butt off! Can you check with the doc on what I can do for him?"

"Hang on, just a second. Let me check," Superman answered.

He put me on hold! Wally thought. I **_do not_** have TIME for this! He glanced over at Kali and J'onn in the car. From his where he stood, he couldn't see much. All he could see was the top of her head. She appeared to be looking down.

Good, he thought. She's not flipping out on me. I can't imagine what she thinks of all this. She was **_just starting_** to get used to the idea that I am both Flash and Wally. What must she think now?

Wally leaned his head back against the brick wall of the convenience store. What was keeping Superman!

"Wally?" Superman said hurriedly, "J'onn can't handle the warm temperatures of Earth's atmosphere for very long; but moving him while he is bleeding from a bullet wound is the worst thing you can do for him right now. Cool him down, keep him quiet and I will be there with the portable medi-kit. We can do the surgery to remove the bullet when I get there, then I will transport him back here. Got it?"

"Okay, but hurry. This isn't a pretty sight," Wally answered. "Oh… and Sups?"

"Yes?"

"We'll be at Marty O'Malley's place. You got the address on file, right?"

"Got it."

"Great."

Wally hung up the phone and quickly slipped into the convenience store to pick up a two large bags of ice. That ought to do it, he thought.

He walked back to the car as fast as 'Wally' could be seen moving. I hate moving at this snail's pace! he fretted. He wished he were dressed in his costume so he could move about more speedily. Alas, there can't be two Flashes wandering around the neighborhood at the same time nor would Flash drive a car!

Wally's thoughts turned to his friend, who lay bleeding in the car. I should have insisted J'onn morph into '**_Wally_**' instead of '**_Flash,_**' he chastised himself; maybe then, J'onn would not be fighting for his life from a bullet meant for **_me_**! He was determined to get J'onn through this.

Lugging the two fair-sized bags of ice out to the car, Wally popped open the trunk and loaded the hefty bags into it. As Wally opened the car door, he caught a glimpse of J'onn.

"Kali, he morphed?" Wally asked, stunned.

Kalin nodded. "Just a few minutes ago, Wally. He's very cold too. We'd better get him to Marty's right away," she said nervously.

"Listen, Kali, I'm sorry for not telling you everything, but…"

"We can talk about it later," Kali said, cutting him off.

"Right," Wally said quietly. Oh great! Wally thought, now she thinks I lied to her because I kept this all a secret from her. How **_could_** I have told her the truth about J'onn posing as 'Flash' for me while I was stuck wearing a 'bug'. I might as well announce to the whole Police Department that Wally West is the superhero Flash! Clark Kent never runs into problems like this! he groaned.

**Sixty-three**

As they pulled into Marty's driveway, Wally spotted Superman standing at the front door. He was carrying what looked like a large brown leather briefcase.

"We need to make this fast," Superman said, handing the briefcase to Kali. He leaned into the back and carefully lifted J'onn off the seat.

Kali ran ahead to unlock the door and hold it open for them.

Wally, awkwardly juggling the two large bags of ice, followed Superman and J'onn into the house.

"Quick!" Superman said urgently, "Where's the bathroom? I need to lay him down in a tub."

Kali pointed, "It's right behind that door," she answered.

Kali and Wally followed Superman into the bathroom and watched as Superman gingerly lowered J'onn into the bathtub.

"It looks like a clean wound and the bleeding has stopped," Superman said sighing with relief. He turned his puzzled face to Kali and Wally, "There is **_no bullet_**," he said impatiently.

"You mean the bullet went clear through his body?" Wally asked surprised.

"No, there is no exit wound and there is no bullet," Superman explained.

"**_He got shot... There was a gun... There has to be a bullet!"_** Wally insisted.

"I'm telling you, there is NO BULLET, Wally!" Superman repeated.

"Look again, maybe you missed it!" Wally shot back.

Superman looked annoyed. "Wally, I have x-ray vision; if there is a bullet in there, I would have seen it."

"Unless it wasn't a normal bullet," Kali suggested.

"You might have something there," Superman said, bending down and quickly opening the leather attaché case. He pulled out a flat, 8" by 10" square metallic instrument and placed it on top of J'onn's wounded abdomen. The instrument itself began to glow and projected a perfectly clear holographic image of J'onn's internal organs directly above J'onn's abdomen.

A computer-generated voice began speaking. "J'onn J'onzz, Martian physiology. Patient is in perfect health, except for minor laceration to abdomen extending through the stomach wall and high toxin levels in the blood and body fluids. Recommend laser induced healing by Procedure MMH536 for laceration and Procedure MMH322 for intoxication."

"Intoxication? As in **_drunk_**?" Wally asked in disbelief.

"That is correct. Shall I continue with the recommended procedures?"

"Yes… yes, of course!" Wally stuttered. "He's drunk! **_How can he be drunk?_**"

"My x-ray vision shows that there is a straight line of toxin beginning at the entry point of the wound extending to the stomach wall. Apparently the bullet was a toxin that dissolved," Superman explained.

"That bullet was meant to dissolve in me…" Wally realized. What is the chemical compound?" he asked.

"Looks like a mixture of Cessatrixide and Neurotocin, neuro-muscular inhibitors that slow the body's organs, muscles, and nerves," Superman replied. "If I have my chemistry right, this bullet would have paralyzed, if not killed you."

Kali and Wally exchanged glances. "J'onn saved my life. This bullet that made him drunk would have killed me." Wally leaned his back against the wall, for support.

"The procedures have been completed. Patient will be ready for transport once his body temperature returns to normal," the computer stated.

"How long will that take?" Wally asked.

"Twenty minutes, if the patient's body is covered completely with ice," the computer responded.

"Okay, let's do it," Wally said ripping a bag of ice open.

Superman carefully packed up the medical kit and began dumping the open bag of ice onto J'onn while Wally ripped open the second bag and did the same.

**Sixty-four**

"I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, Margo, but this is the first chance I got," Marty explained, apologizing into his cell phone. "I only **_just_** **_got_** your message…. No, I really don't think there's anything to worry about. You worry too much…. Kali is **_a big girl,_** if she skips a glass at the University, she'll learn soon enough that there's a price to pay. I remember those days; part of college life is learning to be responsible for yourself."

Marty steered his car into the convenience store on the corner near his home and parked his car near the entrance.

"I gotta go now, Margo… What?... Yes, I'll pick up some milk and eggs at the corner store…. I **_won't_** forget! How can I forget, I'm there **_right now!_**... Yes, **_really_**! How 'come you never believe me?... Oh, well,… I had a reason to lie **_that time_**… **_it was your birthday!_** **_I couldn't very well tell you I was picking up your birthday present, could I!_**... Yes, I understand… the family motto… no secrets… yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. Love you too… bye now."

With a big sigh, Marty shook his head, "Women!" he said as he climbed out of his car and sauntered into the store.

As he entered the store, he glanced at the magazine rack to see if anything interesting caught his eye. Most of the good magazines were issues he had already seen. He was about to walk away, when the new **_Sports Illustrated_** magazine got his attention. He pulled it out and thumbed through it, completely immersing himself in the articles and photographs of the magazine, forgetting everything else around him.

Suddenly, his stomach began to rumble, so he put the magazine back and wandered over to the freezer section of the store to see about getting some lunch. He didn't feel like preparing anything complicated, so he dismissed everything that required more than a quick zap in the microwave. There was a fine choice to pick from, he thought. Pizza rolls, pizza slices, pizza burgers, pizza sticks, and pizza enchiladas. Not able to select only one, he decided to buy them all. After all, he thought, it would save him a future trip to the store, right? That saved on gas… that meant more money to spend on food. He was actually getting a great deal by purchasing everything in this one trip, he concluded. Grabbing one item of each, he carefully piled the groceries on top of each other and took the wobbling pile to the cashier.

Twenty-three dollars and forty-seven cents later, Marty left the convenience store parking lot and drove down the road to his home, without the milk and eggs.

As Marty pulled into his driveway, he saw Wally's car parked along the road. Great! Wally and Kali are here. Margo will be relieved to know Kali's back home," he thought. He parked his car and unloaded the bag of groceries.

"Hey Wally! Kali! Boy am I glad you're both here. You'll never believe…" his voice trailed off, as he stood open-mouthed in the middle of his living room staring dumbfounded. Sitting on his couch, munching on **_Frito_** corn chips, and drinking cream soda was, Kali, Wally and **_Superman!_** Superman!

"Superman? Is that **_really_** you?" Marty said, dropping the bag of groceries.

Superman smiled and rose to his feet, "Yes, I am Superman," he said, extending his hand.

Marty extended his hand, giving Superman a good firm grip, testing him.

Superman smiled knowingly and tightened his grip. "Yes, it's really me, Marty."

"Wait!" Marty ran off and came back with a shiny new lead pipe. "Can you bend this for me?"

"How do you want it bent?" Superman asked with a curious look on his face.

"Like a pretzel," Marty answered without hesitation.

Marty and Kali watched in awe as Superman twisted the pipe into the shape of a pretzel.

"Wow!" Marty exclaimed. "Thanks! Look Kal, Wally! He's really **_Superman!_** Wait! Can I get your picture?" he begged.

Superman smiled, "Sure, Marty."

Wally shook his head and retrieved the bag of groceries Marty left on the floor. "MMmmmm pizza rolls! My favorite! Marty, can I cook these up?" he asked, not waiting for an answer, disappearing into the kitchen.

Marty came running into the room, "Okay… here it is," he said, holding up the camera. "Wow! This is great, Superman in my home! _**Unbelievable!**" _Maybe I can have a shot taken of Superman and me together! Margo will flip! he thought. "How about a shot over by the fireplace, Superman?" Marty suggested.

Superman stepped over to the fireplace and rested one arm on the mantel. "This okay?" he asked.

"Sure. **_Perfect!_**" Marty snapped two shots. "Kali, wanna take one of me with Superman, please? That okay, Superman?"

Superman smiled politely and nodded.

"Okay, Marty," Kali said, taking the camera from Marty.

"Pizza rolls are done!" Wally announced cheerfully, carrying a tray full of steaming hot pizza rolls into the living room and placing it on the coffee table beside the corn chips. "Get 'em while their hot!" he called.

Kali snapped a picture of Marty staring up at Superman.

"No! Don't take one that way! I wasn't **_ready_**!" Marty insisted.

"Okay," Kali said, "Tell me when you're ready."

"Wally!" Marty said, spying the empty tray on the coffee table. "You **_didn't_** eat ALL the pizza rolls!"

"Huh?... Oh. I SAID get 'em while they're **_hot!_**" Wally answered back. "You didn't want some, did you?" he asked.

Marty shook his head, "I haven't eaten lunch yet!" he said angrily.

"Why don't I make up some of those delicious looking pizza enchiladas?" Wally offered.

"Good. Don't eat them all!" Marty warned.

Superman waited patiently by the fireplace.

"How about that picture?" Kali asked, waiting for Marty to get into position.

"Oh yes, thanks Kali," Marty said, circling back around to Superman again.

"Pizza enchiladas for anyone who wants one!" Wally said, returning with a fresh batch of steamy pizza enchiladas.

"You're not going to eat them ALL, are you?" Marty warned.

"Oh no, of course not!" Wally answered, smiling.

"Ready?" Kali asked holding the camera.

"Yes," Marty answered. "NO!" he screamed as Kali snapped the picture with Marty's mouth hanging open.

Everyone turned their attention to Wally and the lone pizza enchilada.

"**_One?_** You left **_one_**?" Marty said sarcastically.

"Yes, here you go!" Wally held out the tray for Marty, who grabbed the last enchilada and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Can we get another picture?" Marty asked sadly.

Superman smiled, suppressing a laugh, "Sure, Marty. No problem."

Marty took his place back at the fireplace mantel beside Superman. "Don't you move, don't go in the kitchen, don't eat anything. Got it?" he said insistently to Wally.

Wally smiled innocently. "You got it, pal," he replied smiling.

"Okay. Kali?" Marty asked, glaring at Kali.

"Okay Marty, this is the LAST picture in the camera. You better make it a good one," she warned.

"Everyone, DON'T MOVE!" Marty insisted loudly.

"Okay, say cheese," Kali urged.

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!" said Superman.

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!" said Marty.

Kali snapped the picture.

"Thanks Superman, thanks Kali," Marty said, taking the camera from Kali. As he walked into his bedroom to return the camera everyone heard Marty scream, "NOOOOOO!"

"What's wrong?" Kali called.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I had pizza enchilada all over my mouth?" Marty yelled.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I HEAR you!" he yelled from the other room.

When Marty returned to the living room, he found a coffee table full of warmed-up pizza slices, fresh-cooked pizza burgers, and steaming-hot pizza sticks.

"We thought you might be hungry," Kali said politely offering the tray to Marty.

"I can't eat all this alone, come-on everyone, join in!" Marty said warmly.

"What's going on in here?"

Everyone turned around to see Margo standing in the living room entranceway.

"Margo!" Marty came running up to her, "Come here, meet Superman!" he said enthusiastically.

Superman popped the pizza stick he was holding into his mouth and wiped his hand with a napkin. After chewing quickly and swallowing his food, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Margo is it? It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, extending his hand to her.

Margo blushed, "Superman?" She gently took his hand.

"Can you believe it? He's really here!" Marty whispered loudly in her ear.

"Why don't we get a picture?" Margo asked.

Marty frowned. "We're out of film, Margo. Here have a slice of pizza," he urged trying to change the subject.

"Pizza? Where…? Oh yes, you went to the store," Margo took a small slice. "And I thought you'd forget. Silly me. By the way, did you replace that pipe in the bathroom yet?"

Marty tilted his head to one side, as though he suddenly remembered something.

"What's the matter?" Margo asked Marty, curiously.

"I have to step out a minute."

"What? Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I'll be right back."

"Marty…no secrets, remember?" Margo warned.

"If you MUST know, I'm going to the store for… milk… eggs… and… a new lead pipe," he said sheepishly.

"Don't you want something to eat?" she asked.

Marty looked at the now empty tray and food bowls on the coffee table, "Uh, no thanks. I'll grab something out," he said, as he slipped out the front door.

Margo shrugged her shoulders and picked up the tray and bowls to take to the kitchen. It was nice having a little impromptu party, especially one with a superhero in attendance.

**Sixty-five**

Wally was relieved to see J'onn walk into the living room. "J'onn! How are you feeling, buddy?" he asked.

J'onn looked around the room. "Where am I? I don't remember a thing."

"You got shot," Wally began.

"You saved Wally's life," Kali interrupted.

"What?" J'onn looked confused.

"Do you remember being at my apartment?" Wally questioned.

"Yes, I was morphed as Flash," J'onn replied.

"Someone came to the door, remember that?" Wally asked slowly.

"Yes, I think it was Kali…?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, it was me," Kali cut in. "Monocello had me at gun point. He said he wanted to talk to Flash, but instead he shot him… er… no… I mean… **_you!_**" Kali hesitated. "I'm so sorry, I…" she tried to continue, but could not, her voice thick with tears.

Wally put his arm around her to comfort her, "Kali, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault; it was mine. **_I_** am the reason you got into this in the first place, **_I'm_** the reason J'onn ever got involved in the first place. **_It's_** all my fault. Don't cry, my Kali girl." He held her tightly against him.

Wally couldn't bear to see her cry, all he wanted to do was carry her away from all this… take her somewhere, anywhere, a place that she could relax and smile… perhaps to a nice secluded island. Wally closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers, wishing they were there right this moment. He sighed. The thought of the two of them lying on a blanket, on a sea of smooth soft sand, listening to the calming sounds of the ocean waves lapping against the shore as they roll onto the sand, brought a sense of peace he wanted to share with her.

"Hey!" J'onn interrupted. "I appreciate everyone wanting to take the blame for my injuries, but the fact is the only person to blame for my injuries is **_me_**. **_I_** helped Wally because **_I _**wanted to help him. **_It is what we do_**. We put others before ourselves because we care; so don't anyone go taking the blame for a gift I freely give."

"I'm sorry," Kali apologized wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're right."

Wally nodded. "Thank you, my friend."

"So, where am I?" J'onn asked, looking around the room.

"You're at my Uncle Marty's house," Kali answered beginning to feel better.

"Marty? Is he the same fellow I met at your apartment, Wally?" J'onn asked.

"Yes, that's him," Wally said, laughing at the memory of Marty's shocked expression at J'onn morphed as Wally's duplicate.

"Well, if you don't mind… I'd like to return to the Watchtower," J'onn said politely. "I could use some fresh cool air," he explained.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. You should have the doctor look at you. I used the new portable medical kit on you, but as you know, it's still rather limited on its diagnostics," Superman explained.

"So, they finally fixed the holographic problems?" J'onn asked excitedly.

"Yes, but there is still a problem with running diagnostics for certain species," Superman replied. "The Human diagnostic systems crashed again, and there were programming code conflicts in the Thanagarian and Kryptonian settings."

"I'm glad the Martian diagnostics were up to speed," J'onn said thankfully. "I appreciate your help, Superman."

Superman nodded. "Let's get back to the tower," he suggested.

"Listen Wally, with all that has happened; I think the security of your apartment has been seriously compromised…" J'onn stated firmly.

"No…" Wally interrupted. He knew where this was going. He **_did not_** want to move again, especially now that Kali moved in right upstairs!"

"I think it's time for a Code 7 relocation," J'onn said adamantly. "We'll discuss this later."

"Nooo…" Wally repeated. "The bad guys are in jail… Can't we just do a sweep of the apartment and get rid of the hidden video equipment?" he pleaded. "I don't want to move."

"We'll discuss this later," J'onn said. "For right now, I want your costume, scrap book, photo albums, anything that would suggest a connection to Flash out of your apartment before the police show up. You know your place is a crime scene now. In fact, that whole apartment house is going to be scrutinized by the police, so the sooner you're out of there the better for all of us."

"But…"

"I said 'not now'."

"You sound like my parent," Wally complained.

"You act like my child," J'onn retorted.


	14. Chapters 66 to 70

**Sixty-six**

With Superman and J'onn gone now, Marty out of the house and Margo in the kitchen, Kali and Wally were finally alone for the first time in hours. Wally had so much he wanted to talk to Kali about, so much he needed to tell her.

"Kali, we need to talk," he said quietly. "Can we go for a walk or something?"

Kali nodded, "Yes Wally, there is a path behind the house that leads to a secluded area near a pond. It's very pretty and very private."

"Sounds like the perfect place," Wally replied, taking her hand.

They walked silently, hand in hand, down the shady path behind the house. The grass was thick and overgrown, swaying gently with the cool breeze. Wally stole a glance at Kali's face, trying to read her mood. Her face was relaxed and she appeared contented and happy. Her eyes connected with his, and for that instant, they both felt it; an unspoken desire so strong, it would impossible to deny it. He could not take another breath or wait another moment, holding in the love he felt for her.

"Kali," he whispered, "I love you," he said, as he pulled her closer into his arms. He pressed his lips against hers, lightly at first and then more forcefully as the feelings within him swelled. She returned his attentions, thereby fueling the fire within them both. For those few moments, they were alone in a world where there was no one else, and nothing to fear or hide. There was no distinction between Flash and Wally, because for the first time since he could remember, he was both; he was fully Flash as much as he was fully Wally.

He loved her so much he could barely contain himself; he was positively trembling from the desire he held back. He had to pull back and release her, before his passion for her grew out of control. As he stepped back, he saw the sadness in her eyes and sensed the disappointment in him for pulling away. She doesn't understand the power she has over me, he realized. She's young and innocent.

"_She's just a kid; it's her first time away from home. You know, first year at college… she has a lot of growing up to do. She doesn't know what she wants to do with her life yet," _Marty's words echoed in Wally's mind.

Wally had to admit it was true, Kali was young, just starting college. Was she too young to handle a lifelong relationship? as Marty had suggested. Could her feelings for him build toward a sustaining love that would endure? Or, would they extinguish in time, as she tired of him? Wally did not want to push her into something that she could regret later on.

A pang of guilt pricked his conscience. He _was _pushing her, wasn't he? The other JL members always kidded him about his impulsiveness and irresponsible behavior. Was he willing to take responsibility for her happiness too? Did he even have that right? he asked himself.

He put his arm protectively around her shoulders as they meandered, through the grassy wilderness. She leaned against him, contentedly, as they walked together. This is what he wants, he told himself. This is what he needs, he insisted, trying to dismiss any doubts.

His guilty conscience would not let it rest. _Would a life with **you** make **her** happy? Or do you want her so desperately that you are willing to sacrifice her happiness for yours? _

**_But she loves me_**, he argued.

_What kind of life can you offer her, living with the curse that comes with hiding Flash's identity?_ _Do you really want to put that kind of responsibility on her?_ the nagging inner voice asked accusingly. _You nearly got both of you killed and, as it is now, you are already looking at a Code 7 relocation._ _This is your life. This is how you live._ _How can you have the nerve to expect her to spend the rest her life living under these kinds of circumstances?_

I can't, he answered, with a heavy heart; it is too much to ask, too much to expect.

Grief-stricken, he felt driven to tell her his decision. He had promised her 'no secrets' and he could hold nothing back from her now.

"Kali, I love you so much I can't stand the thought of a moment without you. I've never felt this way about anyone else," he said, full of emotion. He was choking on his words but swallowed hard and continued. "I'm afraid I've been unfair to you, by expecting you to feel the same way without understanding what you would really be getting into in a relationship with me.

I know you care for me, Kali, but to love me would not be a simple thing; I am two men, living two lives. Neither is an easy one for a wife to accept as long as the other exists. How could I ask you to share that kind of life with me, knowing the dangers involved? You've only had a glimpse of what that kind of life is; it's not a normal life, and I can't ask you to live your life that way. I nearly died seeing you strapped helplessly to that table because of me. I couldn't bear to see anything happen to you. I don't know what I'd do. Today when, Monocello held that gun into your back, I realized what a fool I'd been by putting your life on the line.

Through my own negligence or foolishness, I have compromised myself, but worse I have endangered those I care the most about, you, and my Justice League family. I am grieved that I have sacrificed your lives right along with mine. Now I have to suffer the consequences of my carelessness. One of those consequences involves relocating and reestablishing a secure place to live to protect my dual identity. I don't know where I'll be living or for how long I'll be gone, but I do know I won't be around for a while.

Wally got down on one knee, took her hand gently in his, and kissed the back of her hand. "My dear sweet Kali girl, I _wanted_ to tell you how I'd fight to make it work and how nothing could come between us; but I, only now, realize how selfish that is. My love for you tells me to let you go and allow you to find a love that will bring you the good things you deserve without the dangers and heartache a relationship with me would bring." Wally's voice grew thick with despair.

Overcome by grief, he laid his head upon her hand. "Please forgive me," he whispered in a voice barely audible. With a heavy heart, he rose and walked away.

**Sixty-seven**

Kali stood there stunned. "But Wally… I love you," she said quietly; but he was long gone.

She took a few steps forward, intending to sit beside the pond and digest what Wally had just said, but she couldn't think straight; she was numb. She wanted desperately to feel **_something_**, but she couldn't feel **_anything_**. What was wrong? Why didn't she want to cry? yell? throw something? **_do anything_**!

Kali walked mindlessly along the water's edge of the pond and watched the small minnows flit about in the clear still water. She sighed and gazed into the water. Its surface remained still and smooth, like glass. That's how she felt, without emotion, empty and flat.

Kneeling down, she dipped her fingers into the cool water and stirred it violently with her hand, splashing and creating waves that quickly subdued into tiny ripples that faded away into nothingness, empty and flat once again.

She imagined she was the pond. Wally had come into her life; he stirred something within her that changed her life, bringing joy and happiness she had never known. And now, without him, the stirring stopped and, like the ripples in the pond, her joy and happiness faded away, leaving her feeling empty and flat once again.

Spotting a pebble in the grass, she picked it up and threw it as hard as she could, aiming for the bank on the opposite side. The rock flew high and far, sailing easily through the air before falling and plopping into the water.

As the water stilled once again, a sad, emptiness filled her soul. She hated this dark heavy feeling. She had thought any feeling would be better than numbness, but now that she felt only emptiness and grief, she longed for the numbness to return.

Jumping to her feet, she searched frantically through the grass for stones, rocks, and pebbles, anything she could find to throw into the pond, intent on distorting its smooth even surface. In a frenzy, she threw everything into the water, laughing, delirious with each splash. When she could find nothing else to toss, she watched helplessly as the small waves dissipated, returning to its former glass-like state.

Crumbling to the ground feeling defeated and alone, she burst into tears. Her mournful sobs echoed through the meadow, the sorrowful cries of a broken heart.

**Sixty-eight**

Wally sped back to Marty's house, wanting to put as much distance between he and Kali as he could. He knew he had to get far away from her, lest his willpower completely dissolve. He wanted to speed back to his apartment, pack up, and get away, and he needed to do those things before he lost his courage and changed his mind, but he couldn't very well abandon his car at Marty's house.

As he opened the driver's side door, Marty pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, Wally!" Marty called. "You're not leaving now, are you?" he asked, stepping out of his car.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I gotta go," Wally said depressed.

"What's wrong? You look upset. Did something happen?" Marty asked.

"I gotta go." Wally looked away and climbed into his car.

"Wally?" Marty said looking puzzled.

Wally gave a quick wave and started his car, peeling out into traffic. He weaved in and out of the fast lane, tearing down the street, racing toward his apartment.

"**_This darn car!"_** he said angrily in frustration, pounding his fists against the steering wheel. He hated that his car could not move at super speed, like him. The posted speed limit was 55 and it took all he had to keep the car's speed below a torturous 65 miles per hour. Even then, he felt like he was **_barely_** **_creeping along! _**This was frustrating and he grew angrier and angrier the closer he got to his apartment.

Wally parked his car along the road near the front entranceway to his apartment; he wanted the closest parking spot that would provide the shortest access to his car. He didn't bother to lock his car, figuring it'd be easier to deal with between the trips back and forth from his car to the apartment and back again.

As he stepped into the elevator, two undercover cops joined him. "Hey Tom… Hey Roy," Wally greeted. "Wrapping up the Monocello investigation upstairs?" he asked amicably.

"Hey Wally, yep… we've been at it for about an hour now. Stetson wants everything documented in triplicate; he doesn't want Monocello to get off on any possible technicality."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Wally nodded. "Good luck with it," he added.

"Thanks."

The elevator door opened and Wally stepped out crossing the hall to his apartment. He was surprised to find that the door to his apartment was ajar and he heard someone inside. As he lightly pressed on the door, he peered into his living room. There were four uniformed officers, dusting for fingerprints, moving furniture, and examining every nook and cranny of the room.

"What's going on here?" Wally asked, growing annoyed at their invasion of his privacy.

"Wally," Tom, one of the undercover cops from the elevator, responded, "This is a crime scene…" he explained.

"Tom, this is my apartment!" Wally retorted, trying to control his fury.

"Sorry Wally, you can't touch anything until the men are through," Tom commented politely. "We can give you a call when we're done, if you like."

Wally rolled his eyes. "I've got to get my stuff out of here."

Tom nodded, "Okay, tell you what, you can put whatever stuff together you need to take and we'll go through it before you leave to make sure it's nothing we need."

"Excuse me?" Wally answered sarcastically. "This is MY apartment, MY stuff. I'll take whatever I want, thank you very much."

Wally brushed passed the officer and stomped into his bedroom.

Although the living room had looked pretty well torn apart, his bedroom looked as though it hadn't been touched. He raced to his bedroom closet, pulled out an empty suitcase, and began loading his clothing into it, willy-nilly. Wally tossed his Flash costume into the suitcase amongst his regular clothing without regard for its protection. Looking around the room for a few personal items, he added his hairbrush, deodorant, electric razor, toothbrush, and aftershave lotion to the already overflowing case. When he was through, he forced the suitcase shut and set it aside, by the bedroom door.

Returning to the closet, he spotted his photo albums and scrapbook. "Got to take these," he said, aloud. Wally reached in and carefully removed the awkward stack of albums from its shelf, placing them on his bed, laying his scrapbook on top of the pile. He grabbed a belt from his closet and began looping it around the stack of albums to bind them together.

"Excuse me, Wally." Tom said, interrupting him as he was about to buckle the belt around the albums. "You plan on taking this stuff?" he asked.

"Yes," Wally said curtly.

"Just a minute," Tom responded, pulling the belt away from the albums. "I need to have a quick look see," he explained expectantly.

"No," Wally said, laying his hand on top of the stack. "This has nothing to do with the investigation," he insisted.

"That's for me to determine," Tom said, pulling the scrapbook out from underneath Wally's hand and opening to the first page.

"Hold it!" Wally objected, but it was too late. Tom had already seen the first few photos and articles in the book.

"What is this?" Tom wondered aloud. "This is all about **_Flash_**."

"Yes, it's just a scrapbook. I'm a bit of a fan and I'll take that now; thank you," Wally said, snatching it from Tom's grasp and snapping it shut.

"I'm afraid, I'm going to need this for evidence," Tom said, taking the book back from Wally.

"No!" Wally objected loudly, "I **_don't_** give you permission to take this."

Tom looked directly into Wally's eyes. "Look, Monocello was after Flash; he shot him. These articles might shed some light on this case. Wouldn't you like to see Monocello get what he deserves? I promise that no harm will come to this book and I'll make sure you get it back as soon as possible."

Tom's words, spoken with a genuine kindness, made it difficult for Wally to argue with him. Reluctantly, Wally relinquished the book.

Tom moved quickly on through Wally's photo albums, but eventually dismissed them, finding nothing of relevance to the case.

"Good, then I'll be on my way," Wally said, refastening his belt around the photo albums again.

"What's in there?" Tom asked, pointing to the suitcase beside the door.

"Oh, it's nothing. Really. It is just some clothing and personal stuff. Trust me, nothing you'd be interested in," Wally said, walking over to the suitcase and taking hold of it by its handle.

"Sorry, Wally, but I've got to…" Tom began.

Wally groaned and handed the suitcase to Tom.

At first, the suitcase refused to open because it was so jammed full of clothing. Nevertheless, with a little coaxing on Tom's part, he managed to get the latch to spring open, allowing the case to burst open causing an explosion of clothes everywhere.

"Sorry," Tom said apologetically.

Wally scrambled to regather the scattered clothing tossing everything, one by one, back into the suitcase.

"What's this?" Tom said, holding up the brilliant red **_Flash_** costume.

"Oh nothing, just some joke pajamas," Wally mumbled, grabbing the suit from him.

"With mask?" Tom looked surprised.

Wally glared at him.

**Sixty-nine**

Marty carried the groceries into the house. He was surprised to find the living room empty.

"Hello?" he called out. "Anyone here?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Margo shouted back.

Marty placed the grocery bag on the counter and gave his wife a big hug. "Hi, honey," he said. "Where is everyone?"

"Superman and the Martian had to go back to the Watchtower, but Kali and Wally are around. I saw them go for a walk down the path to the pond," Margo replied. "They look so sweet together holding hands. It reminded me of when we were dating," Margo sighed, hugging Marty tightly.

"The **_Martian_** was here? you mean **_J'onn_**? Awwww, shucks! And I missed him!" Marty grumbled.

"What does he do?" Margo asked curiously. "I've never heard anything about him."

"He can morph into anyone else," Marty said enthusiastically. "You should see it! He transformed into Wally for me and I swear, I **_could not_** tell them apart! You know, that could come in handy…" Marty's voice trailed off lost in his own thoughts.

"Well, he had to leave. Maybe we should throw a party for all of the Superheroes. What do you think? You know, it would be nice to get to know them and all. Wouldn't that be fun?" she asked.

"Sure… but I don't think they do those kinds of things. I mean they are usually busy saving the world."

"I certainly think they deserve a day off, don't you?" she asked, putting the milk and eggs in the refrigerator.

Marty took hold of the lead pipe he had carried into the kitchen with the groceries and began swinging it around like a bat. "Sure, maybe we can talk to Wally about it," he suggested.

"You want to go take that outside?" Margo asked, scowling and trying to avoid a smack in the head from Marty's imitation bat.

"Huh? Oh, I'm going to replace the pipe in the bathroom," Marty explained, lowering the pipe.

"Good, I would like to use that sink again sometime," Margo teased.

**Seventy**

Wally, dressed in his Flash costume, carried his suitcase and stack of photo albums down the hall to his quarters in the Watchtower. He was in no mood to see anyone today, so he avoided the main areas where the others were most likely to congregate.

"Home again," he muttered, walking through the entranceway to his room.

Since he had moved into his apartment, he hadn't had much occasion to spend a lot of time in his quarters up at the Watchtower. For the most part, he attended the regular meetings and such, but he preferred to be out and about town; and frankly being based way out here in the Watertower was not the most convenient commute to Central City. He still kept a few basics up here for an overnight stay or so, but for the most part, the room was pretty empty.

"Okay, J'onn. Code 7 relocation," he moaned, tossing his suitcase in the corner and setting his photo albums down on his bureau, not bothering to unpack anything.

Flash lay down upon the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He had hoped the change of scenery would help him keep his mind off Kali. He decided to try to focus on the new life ahead of him. After all, if he **_had_** to go on without her, he needed to begin **_somewhere_**.

Let's see, I'm going to need a new apartment, he thought. Maybe this time he'd look for an apartment with a swimming pool. It would cost more, but the extra rent would be worth it. He could just see himself doing a series of twists, back-flips, and somersaults in the pool from the 10 meters high platform.

He knew Marty would HAVE to try to outdo him and they would have a terrific competition going. He imagined that Margo would laugh at Marty, at first, but of course, she would do her best to cheer on the guy. Good thing too, because he is going to need all the help he could get competing against **_him_**. No matter, he and Kali would have a good laugh at Marty's goof-ball dives. It would be **_so unfair_** to bet Marty that he could out dive him in a competition, but he **_knew_** Marty would **_have_** to go for it, Flash chucked. The poor sap is **_so competitive!_**

Flash closed his eyes and imagined the crowds at the pool applauding his perfectly executed triple somersault, done in record time, and blindfolded. Kali would be impressed. Her beauty filled his mind's eye as he envisioned her watching him from the sidelines, smiling sweetly and cheering him on. She'd be a sight for sore eyes, in a bathing suit, he thought, her image beckoning him.

"**_Uhhh!_**" he groaned mournfully, rolling over and burying his face into the pillow on his bed. I can't take this! **_Kali, Kali, Kali! Your soul haunts me even up here! _**


	15. Chapters 71 to 75

**Seventy-one**

Kali slowly walked back to the house. She had a good cry and felt better for it. Now all she wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and go to bed. She didn't want to think about Wally. She didn't want to think about anything. Period. Maybe if she went to sleep, by some miracle, she would wake up with amnesia. That would be better than going on another day with this awful empty feeling, she reasoned.

As she drew closer, she spotted Marty and Margo through the kitchen window. They were laughing and talking. Not wanting to disturb them, she decided to walk around to the front of the house and enter through the front door.

She quietly slipped through the door and tiptoed to her bedroom. As she entered the room, her eyes fell on the framed wedding photo lying on the dresser in her room. Drawn to it, she walked over and picked it up. Wally's smiling face grinned back at her. She missed him so much it hurt.

Kali could not take her eyes off him. The picture was no longer a moment frozen in time, but a portal into the past. Wally's face, transfixed upon her in the same mesmerized expression he had at the breakfast table, captivated her. Kali carried the photograph to her bed and stretched out on her belly, lying on the bedspread. "What happened?" she asked, "Why did you have to leave?"

**Seventy-two**

The knock on Flash's door, went unanswered. He did not want to see anyone. He just wanted to… **_sulk_**! He was in a crappy mood and a pity party was just the thing for him.

"Flash, answer me. I know you're there," came the insistent voice from the other side.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood," Flash shot back, lifting his head off the pillow just long enough to answer.

"I didn't ask if you're in the mood. Let me in," the voice insisted.

"Fine, but I'm warning you, I'm in a real crummy mood. You enter at your own risk."

"Okay, I consider myself on notice. Unlock the door."

"Computer, unrestricted access granted," Flash announced, not moving from his position on the bed.

The door 'swished' as it slid open.

"I'm glad to see you made it," J'onn commented. "Is that all you've taken from your apartment?" he asked, noticing the unopened suitcase and lone stack of albums.

"I'm lucky I got that much," Flash answered flatly.

"The police were there already, weren't they?" J'onn asked, walking over to Flash's stack of albums, unfastening the belt.

"Yes."

Flash shot an annoyed look at J'onn's prying eyes. "It's not there."

"What do you mean?" J'onn turned to face Flash directly.

"The scrapbook. The police have it. You don't have to go through my stuff looking for it."

"I see. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"They saw the suit."

J'onn angrily looked away.

"It is no big deal though; they think I'm some kind of Flash fanatic. I told the police that the suit was a pair of joke jammies."

"And the scrapbook?" J'onn asked with tension in his voice.

"I'll get it back."

J'onn shook his head. "You realize this won't be easy. A Code 7 relocation is the strictest measure of security control you can take and still keep your standing in the League."

"I know. You don't have to tell me. 'Code 7'…cut all known ties, …grounded to monitoring Watchtower duty for seven months, …return to new apartment, …new job, …new secret identity, …new life. Tell me J'onn, has Code 7 ever been enforced before?" Flash asked sitting up.

"No. There has never been a need. Not until now."

"I don't know if I can do this, J'onn," Flash said. "My life, my friends everything I've ever known is in Central City. How can I just leave everything I've ever known, pick up, and begin a life somewhere else?"

"It can be done. It has to been done. Too many people know there is a connection between Flash and Wally West. Even if you gave up being the Flash, Wally West remains as a target. There is no other way to protect you."

"I broke it off with Kali."

"What about the others?" J'onn asked cautiously.

"I've been friends with Marty forever. I haven't said anything to him yet."

"You've got to tell him… and Margo. I know it's hard, but it must be done."

"What do you know about it?" Flash said angrily. "I've got to leave everyone I've ever known and loved, to start over… completely over… alone and…" Flash stopped short, realizing to whom he was talking. He had gotten so accustomed to having J'onn around that he had completely forgotten about the alien invasion on Mars that wiped out the rest of J'onn's race.

"There isn't a day that goes by, that I don't miss my family," J'onn replied in an even voice. "Try to get some rest," he added, before leaving the room.

The door swished open and clicked shut.

**Seventy-three**

Kali stared back at the photograph, expecting an answer, but Wally's picture just smiled back at her.

"You're not going to let me have any say in this are you? You made up your own mind about what is best for me and walked off without letting me answer," she realized, growing angry. "How dare you make this kind of decision about my life without consulting me!" she scowled at the Wally in the picture. "When did I give you the right to decide what is best for me?"

Suddenly it dawned on her; this was not about protecting **_her_** at all, **_this was about_** **_protecting him!_** He claimed he could not stand it if she got hurt, but he ripped out her heart and walked away. He insisted he would not sacrifice her, but he cast her aside and turned his back. He assumed she could not handle his duel identity; but the fact is she had never had a problem with it. "I can handle his double life; I never said I couldn't," she said aloud. "I love him for who he is…Flash and Wally."

She did not want to end their relationship, at least not this way. She was not going to allow him to just walk off and leave her like some helpless victim, gagged… without a voice, hands tied… without a choice. She had something to say about all this, and he darn well was going to hear it. If he wanted out, he was going to have to end their relationship honestly. If he couldn't handle having her in his life, then he would have to be honest with himself, not use her as some lame excuse to dump her.

She reached over, grabbed her cell phone, and dialed Wally's apartment. The phone rang several times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Hello?" Kali asked hesitantly. "Is this Wally West's apartment?"

"Whose calling?" the voice demanded.

"This is Kali O'Malley, may I please speak with Wally?" she asked growing impatient.

"He's not here right now. This is Lieutenant Tom Pierson of the Central City police department."

"Oh. When will he be back?" she asked.

"Can't say, you might want to try again tomorrow," he suggested.

"Thanks," Kali replied hanging up.

She shouldn't have been surprised that he was not there, or that the police were. Where would Wally go for the night? she wondered. A hotel? No, that didn't sound right. Would he go to the Watchtower? Maybe Uncle Marty would know…

She hopped off the bed and ran downstairs to look for her uncle.

**Seventy-four**

Flash closed his eyes begging for sleep to overtake him, but instead his stomach started to growl. He punched his pillow in frustration, hopped off the bed and raced down to the commissary hoping it would be empty so he could stuff his face in peace; but as luck would have it, as he entered the room, he found quite the opposite to be the case. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were chatting away merrily, something about a successful mission they had just finished.

Batman, seated in a secluded corner alone, looked over some papers while munching on a ham sandwich, completely absorbed in what he was doing. Flash concluded that he was preparing for his next mission. Wonder Woman, busily helping herself at the refrigerator, shot a glance over in Batman's direction; Flash suspected that Batman was not going to accomplish much work in here. He _supposed,_ that might have been the reason Batman was working in here at all instead of in his own quarters, where he would probably get much more done.

Flash dashed over to the refrigerator, as Wonder Woman stepped away. He was thankful that everyone was preoccupied. He planned to eat his food as quickly as possible and zip right back to his quarters.

"How are you doing, Flash?"

Superman was standing right beside him at the refrigerator.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked politely.

Flash groaned inwardly, but tried to sound upbeat, "Not at all."

They each grabbed a tray full of food and sat down at a nearby table.

"How do you do it?" Flash asked Superman.

"Do what? Eat?" Superman looked at Flash with a puzzled expression on his face.

"No… of course not!"

"What then?" Superman took a big bite out of a ham and turkey sub he had selected from the fridge.

"You're not so different than me; we're both single, independent, good-looking, hardworking guys, who happen to have secret superhero identities."

"And… the question is… how do I do it?" Superman repeated. "I go to work in the morning, come home at night, eat, sleep and go back to work in the morning. When there is trouble, I spin into my suit and save the day. It's all part of the regular routine. There is nothing to it, really." Superman took another big bite of his sandwich.

Flash stared blankly at him.

"What? Do I have mayonnaise on my face or something?"

"No." Flash did not want to have to spell this out. It sounded… well, dumb… when put into words.

"What then?" Superman asked, wiping his face with a napkin, just to make sure.

"What happens when there is a girl in your life? Say, Lois Lane, for example."

Superman lifted one eyebrow at Flash. "What are you suggesting?"

"What if you… say, asked her out. What then?"

"I don't think I need to worry about that one. If I ask her out, she'd say 'no' and give me some sarcastic insult for assuming she'd even consider going out with me."

"What about Superman?"

"Superman doesn't date, though I think I'd have a better chance with Lois as Superman than Clark."

"Okay, how about we look at it this way. Suppose you were to ask Lois out and she, for some unknown mystical reason, accepts. Things go great, you hit it off and you see her every day. What happens next?"

"I don't know. I suppose I'd just keep seeing her as Clark Kent and see where it goes."

"And where CAN it go?"

"I suppose after a while, we could get married, maybe have a few kids… I wonder if they would be able to fly and bend steel?" Superman got that faraway look in his eye.

"Sups? Stay with me here."

"Okay, sorry. What exactly are you asking? Is this about Kali?"

"Kali? Oh no," Flash shook his head vehemently. "Why would you think this is about Kali? No sireeeee… No way… No how… Not about Kali…. How can it be?... I mean, I have a Code 7 relocation on my back… There is no Kali in my life now… Can't be. Nope. Not happening. Definitely, not about Kali."

"It's about Kali."

"Yes."

**Seventy-five**

Margo had finished cleaning up the kitchen and settled down in the living room to read a new murder mystery novel she had picked up at the bookstore earlier today. She was anxious to start this novel as it was based on a true story she had heard about on the news a few months ago. She reread the summary on the back of the cover, savoring the story.

_Stewart Sterling was a self-made billionaire successful in his own right. He had it all, a beautiful wife, four children, and everything money could buy. What he did not have, was time. Diagnosed with cancer and given six months to live, he decided he was not going to lose everything he had worked so hard for. He set up his own medical facility and hired the best Oncology specialists in the world, paying them millions of dollars to come up with a cure. _

_As time marched on, and no cure discovered, Sterling grew desperate. With nothing to lose, he turned to unconventional practices not endorsed by the medical community. The results were immediate and surprisingly successful; Sterling made a complete recovery. _

_Two days before he was to accept an award for his outstanding efforts and achievements for improving the world's health, Sterling died of a heart attack. Though the police suspected foul play, there was no evidence of murder. The murderer nearly got away with it. Had it not been for the excellent intuitive instincts of one ace newspaper reporter, Lois Lane, of the Daily Planet, Sterling's murder would have gone undetected._

Margo sighed contentedly and sank down into a comfortable position in the cushy armchair, resting her feet upon its matching footstool. Soon she was completely entranced in the novel.

"Ahhh!" Margo screamed, tossing her paperback book in the air when Kali tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Kali apologized, giggling. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay," Margo answered her heart was racing. "I guess I just got absorbed in this novel. Whew!" she exclaimed. "It's very exciting."

"Really? What's it about?" Kali asked.

"It's a murder mystery based on a true story. Have you heard of the Sterling Murder Case?" Margo asked.

"Yes, I remember. Wasn't he that rich man who died right after he found the cure for cancer?"

"Actually he was murdered, but yes that's the man. When I'm done, you can read it if you're interested," Margo suggested.

"Thanks."

"Is there something on your mind?" Margo asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you knew where Uncle Marty was. I wanted to ask him something."

"Oh.. ok. He's in the bathroom replacing the pipe," Margo replied.

"Thanks," Kali answered, heading toward the downstairs bathroom.

"Ow!"

Kali peeked into the bathroom and saw Marty rubbing his head.

He caught sight of her and smiled, "Kali, remember this, when you buy your own home, always pay someone else to do the repairs, it may cost a little more up front, but you'll save lots of money on medical expenses!"

She loved his sense of humor. It was easy to see why he and Wally were such good friends.

"What's on your mind, Kali? Were you looking for some plumbing lessons?" he asked, still smiling.

"No thanks, I don't think I have the gift of plumbing, unless you mean remodeling and redecorating the bathroom…?"

"Uh… no thanks. And keep that idea to yourself, we don't want to give Margo any ideas!"

"I HEARD that!" Margo yelled from the living room.

Kali and Marty laughed.

"Okay, Kali. What do you really have on your mind?" Marty said, climbing out from under the sink.

"I was just wondering if you have the phone number to the Watchtower," Kali said lowering her eyes nervously.

"Kali, is there something going on between you and Wally?" Marty said with concern.

Kali bit her lip.

"Listen, I don't mean to pry, but I saw Wally leave. He looked miserable and refused to talk about it."

"I need to talk to him," Kali explained. "He isn't at the apartment and I thought he might be up at the Watchtower. He had said something about going away for a while."

"Going away? He never goes away anywhere. He never takes vacations… He doesn't even call in sick," Marty commented.

"I think it has something to do with a Code 7 relocation," Kali said, trying to remember the exact words J'onn had said before leaving for the Watchtower. "Wally didn't seem too thrilled about it either."

"I never heard of a Code 7 relocation. Sounds like some kind of move. Is he moving?" Marty said in disbelief.

"Yes… I think so. I think he may be… gone… already." Kali's voice caught in her throat, as she fought back her tears.


	16. Chapters 76 to 80

**Seventy-six**

"I see that everyone made it here on time for this evening's meeting," J'onn announced. "This meeting shouldn't take long; we're just going to go over the implementation of Flash's Code 7 relocation plan. Before I start, does anyone have any comments or questions they'd like to bring up."

"I do," Flash said, rising from his seat.

**Seventy-seven**

"Kali, what is going on?" Marty asked with concern.

Margo appeared, from the hallway, and stepped into the bathroom putting her arm around Kali's shoulder. "We can't help you if you don't let us," Margo said gently.

"I need to see Wally," Kali repeated. "I just need to see him."

"Where did he say he was going when he left here?" Margo asked.

"He didn't. He just left. He's not at his apartment. All I can think is that he is at the Watchtower. Do you have the phone number?" Kali asked sadly.

"It's in his address book in his night table," Marty answered, "That is, if he hasn't taken it with him."

"We've got to go to his apartment. Can you take me?" Kali asked with pleading eyes.

"Just let me clean myself up and we can go," Marty said hurrying to the upstairs bathroom.

"I'll stay here incase, Wally shows up or calls," Margo offered.

"Thanks," Kali said, hugging Margo.

**Seventy-eight**

"What do you have to say, Flash?" J'onn asked curiously.

"I don't want a Code 7 relocation."

"Excuse me?" J'onn said stunned. "You don't want to relocate?"

"Yes. That's correct."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, Flash. Your security has been breached and…"

"I do have a choice and I choose not to relocate. I like my job, my life, and my friends."

"I thought we agreed this was best," J'onn insisted.

"No. I didn't agree. You agreed."

"May I say something here?" Superman interrupted.

Flash sat down.

"Go ahead, Superman."

"I've reviewed the files on this case and I believe a Code 7 relocation may not be necessary," Superman began. "The security problem rests in that Flash was traced to and captured in Wally's apartment."

"Yes, that's true Superman, any criminal familiar with this information would know exactly where to look for Flash. It's a serious security issue," J'onn replied.

"I'd like to point out something we all seem to have overlooked. I'm surprised you haven't seen it yourself, J'onn," Superman said calmly.

With all eyes focused on Superman, everyone waited for the rest of his explanation.

"Thanks to you, J'onn, everyone believes that Wally is not Flash. There is documented proof now that Sarah Monocello saw Flash and Wally at the same time in the same room. No one could conclude that Wally is Flash because her testimony proves otherwise. At best, the most anyone could conclude is that Flash and Wally are friends, not unlike Clark Kent and Superman. If that fact requires a Code 7 relocation, then I'm afraid I'm a candidate as well as Flash."

Batman stood up. "If I may, I'd like to add something to what Superman has said."

Superman sat down and let Batman have the floor.

"I don't dispute the necessity of a Code 7 relocation; however, I believe that this solution may, in fact, aggravate the very same problems that we are trying to avoid. I suggest that if Wally and Flash were to disappear for seven months or any extended period, it could arouse suspicions rather than squelch them. It may not be as noticeable for those who do not know Wally, but people who do know when Wally left town could easily make a connection to the fact that Flash left town at the same time."

**Seventy-nine**

Kali and Marty arrive at Wally's apartment, just as the last two police officers are packing up.

"You all through here?" Kali asked.

"Who are you?" asked the officer closest to the door.

"I spoke with Lieutenant Tom Pierson earlier on the phone…" Kali began to explain.

"Oh yes, we've been trying to reach your husband, Mrs. West. We are all through here now. You can tell your husband we're sorry for the inconvenience," he said politely. "Ready to go, Ralph?" he called to the other police officer.

Both police officers walked past Marty and Kali and straight out the door, without looking back.

"Odd, isn't it?" Kali asked. "They don't ask for identification?"

"It's all in who you know…" Marty shrugged. "All you had to do was mention the Lieutenant's name," Marty explained. "Let's go see if the address book is still in the night table." He took off into the bedroom.

Kali looked around the living room, shocked to see the apartment such a mess. Don't they clean up after themselves? she wondered.

"Here it is!" Marty called out, holding it up as he returned to the living room.

"Do you want to call or shall I?" Marty asked.

**Eighty**

Just then, the phone rang. Superman, who was the closest, reached over to answer it.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

Everyone in the room was quiet, waiting for Superman.

"This is Superman," he said quietly.

"Yes… I can help. I understand perfectly. No problem. I'll be right there. Yes, I remember the address. See you there then. Good-bye."

"Are we keeping you from something?" Batman asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Just another damsel in distress," Superman said smiling. "If we're through…"

"I think we're about done here," J'onn replied.

"Good. See you all later," he called before taking off.

"So, Flash, the ball is in your court. What are you going to do?" J'onn asked.

"I want to remain as a member with the Justice League, and am willing to move to a new apartment, but, I **_don't_** want to change my secret identity, job, or friends," Flash said adamantly.

"The floor is open to anyone else who wishes to express an opinion," J'onn announced.

"I see no reason why moving to a new apartment wouldn't take care of the immediate security problems," responded Wonder Woman. "I believe there is always time for a Code 7, as a last resort. Batman and Superman have made excellent points and taking Flash's reluctance to relocate into consideration, I recommend that the Code 7 be reduced to a Code 3."

"I agree, a Code 3 would only involve the minor changes to which Flash has already agreed," said Green Lantern. "There is no reason why an emergency Code 7 couldn't be enacted should the need arise at a later date."

"Okay then, if no one has anything else to say…" J'onn paused, looking around the conference table. "Fine. Then we're agreed. Let the records show that this case is closed with a security precaution level Code 3 to be enforced immediately."

"Thank you everyone," Flash said earnestly, visibly relieved.


	17. Chapters 81 to 85

**Eighty-one**

Emotionally drained and tired from the stress he had been through in the past 24 hours, Flash looked forward to a good nights sleep. He was too tired to think straight and just glad the worst of his nightmare was over. Tomorrow he would have to look for a new apartment and begin packing. He hoped that the police had finished sifting through everything in his apartment so he could pack up and move on.

As the group filed out of the conference room, he saw Superman heading his way.

"Back already?" Flash asked him. He was sure that Superman could not have accomplished very much in the short time he had been gone.

"Oh yes, some missions don't take much effort," he said casually. "How did the rest of the meeting go?"

"You didn't miss much. I've been downgraded to a Code 3. Tomorrow I have to pack up and find a new place. Listen, thanks for your help and all. I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem at all, Flash. Listen, what are you going to do about Kali now that you don't have to deal with a Code 7. Do you think you can straighten things out with her? She really seems like a terrific girl."

"She's amazing," Flash said, melting at the very thought of her. "But I still think it would be better for her if…"

"… you weren't a part of her life?" Superman finished his sentence. "I know. I know."

"What? You think I'm making a mistake?" Flash asked.

"Mistake? No, why would letting go of the most wonderful thing in your life be a mistake? Go ahead; throw away your reason for living."

"What's gotten into you, Sup?" Flash asked, looking at him as if he had three heads.

"Oh nothing I suppose. You just got me thinking about the decisions I'd have to make if something did spark with Lois Lane."

"What? You'd let her endanger her own life to be with you?" Flash shook his head.

"Flash, you don't know that," Superman argued. "Haven't you considered that your presence around her is also protection? It's not much different then the protection you give to Central City. Do you feel that, your presence in Central City brings more danger than protection?"

"No, of course not! or I'd have to leave," Flash argued.

"Exactly," Superman said confidently, standing with his arms folded across his chest.

**Eighty-two**

"Thanks for the advice," Flash responded. "I'll think about it," Flash said, walking away.

"I'm sure you will," Superman replied with a curious look on his face.

Flash shrugged his shoulders. "G'night" he said, heading for the door of his room. He was looking forward to collapsing on the bed and putting an end to this miserable day.

As the door to his room swished open, he yawned loudly and stepped into the room.

He froze in his steps, not believing what his eyes saw. "Kali?" he said, eyes wide with disbelief. He rubbed his eyes and blinked convinced he was seeing things.

"Yes. It's really me, Flash," she said quietly.

**Eighty-three**

A myriad of thoughts and emotions ran through Kali's mind. She had come a long way to have her say, and she wanted to remain angry so that she would be strong and firm when she saw him, but now, seeing him face to face, she began to waver as her love for him washed over her anger.

Superman had been very kind to come pick her up and bring her to the Watchtower to see Flash. He hadn't said much to her on the trip up there, but he did allude to the fact that Flash was miserable without her.

On the trip up, she had wondered what she would say when she finally saw him. Even now, she worried that maybe this was not such a good idea after all. What if he really did not want her anymore? She certainly did not want to push herself on him. How pitiful is that? she thought, a rejected woman refusing to give up. Is that what I am? she wondered. Could he have changed his mind about her and **_really_** wanted out?

"You left without giving me a chance to say anything," Kali said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kali," Flash apologized, taking slow deliberate steps toward her.

"I came here to have my say and then I'll go," she explained, her voice trembling with emotion.

Flash moved closer to her and sat down beside her on his bed.

"Flash, I thought we agreed to be honest with each other. Remember, no secrets?"

Flash nodded, "Yes, but…"

"No, please don't say anything until I'm done. I deserve that much," Kali interjected. The nearest of him, was distracting her. She could feel the warmth of his body and smell the dizzying scent of his after-shave.

"Flash," she began again, rising off the bed to distance herself from him. She avoided his gaze as she continued, "I thought everything was great between us. I don't know what happened to make you change your mind. Whatever your feelings and reasons for breaking up with me may be, you certainly are entitled to them; but don't make the mistake of presuming to know what's best for me, especially without consulting me," she said firmly.

She paused, daring to steal a glance at the expression on his face. Up until now, she had avoided looking into his eyes for fear he would interrupt her and she would lose her nerve. But, the look on his face broke her resolve. His love for her was unmistakable. His countenance brightened the moment their eyes connected: she watched his pain and sorrow give way to joy and adoration. He truly loved her, at least as much as she loved him. She could see it in his eyes and feel it in her soul. She felt his pleading eyes beg for her forgiveness, searching her soul for a confirmation of her willingness to love him back. No, she realized, whatever it was that was bothering him, breaking off with her was not because he did not love her.

Overcome by the need to answer his unspoken questions of her love for him, she moved close beside him. She reached up and put her arms around his neck as she poured her heart out to him, "All I know is that I love you, all of you. I love your sense of humor, your impatience, and your insightful ways of looking at things. I love your droll remarks and your ability to find humor in the everyday things of life. I love the way you smile at me, know when to hold me close and how lift me up when I am down. I love the exuberant little boy in you whose face lights up at the mere mention of pink cotton candy and superhero comic books. I love the big strong protective man whose heart's desire is to save the world, even at the expense of his own life. I love everything about you that makes you who you are."

She removed her arms from his neck and stepped back, to look directly at him, face to face once again. "You see Flash, you aren't one man living two lives… you're just like the rest of us, a person with many interests, talents, abilities, hopes and dreams. Regardless of what you call yourself, you still remain the same person, the man I love."

She leaned in and seductively wrapped her arms around him, planting a long passionate kiss on his willing lips.

She broke the kiss and whispered into his ear, "And, I love that you eat fast and kiss slow."

**Eighty-four**

Flash held Kali close, not wanting to let her go. It seemed like an eternity since he was with her last. How in the world could he have ever contemplated living a moment without her? She was the very air he breathed. He closed his eyes and gently rested his forehead against hers.

"Kali, do you believe in love at first sight?" Flash asked calmly.

"Love at first sight?" Kali smiled, "I suppose it's possible, why?"

"Because that's when I fell in love with you," he murmured peacefully.

Kali laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked concerned she was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I remember how you looked when I first set eyes on you," she said giggling.

"Oh yeah. I guess I wasn't looking my most dashing with pieces of the kitchen ceiling sticking out of my hair, was I?"

"But the second look, now that was worth the wait!" she said dramatically, leaning affectionately against him.

"Kali, I want to take you out to a nice romantic place for dinner tonight. What do you say? We don't have to stick around here now," Flash suggested eagerly.

Kali glanced at the Flash's unpacked suitcase in the corner. "Don't you have to stay here?" Kali asked looking confused.

Flash looked puzzled for a moment, "Oh, you mean the Code 7 relocation! No… no… no. That's been changed, I don't have to move now… Well, that's not entirely true. I do have to move to a new apartment, but it's not a full Code 7 now, it's only a Code 3 relocation now."

Kali looked blankly at him. "What is a Code 7?" she asked slowly.

Flash laughed, "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting," Flash took a deep breath before explaining. "In order to remain a member of the Justice League, there are certain rules and regulations each member agrees to abide by. When a member's home, life, or secret identity has been threatened, the League requires a measure of precautionary protective action. Different remedies are required based upon the severity of the threat. All remedies are referred to as Codes 1-7, Code 7 being the most severe. A Code 7 relocation involves a complete change… cut all known ties, …grounded to monitoring Watchtower duty for seven months, …return to new location, … new apartment, …new job, …new secret identity, …new life, whereas a Code 3 only requires moving to a new apartment."

Kali nodded, taking in the information. "I understand."

"I've got to be very careful about be tracked or connected with anyone. When Sarah and Vern Monocello traced me to my apartment and took me, my cover was nearly blown. The League originally felt that I needed to leave town and start over." Flash's gaze fell to the floor, "I just couldn't do that. My life is here, this is my hometown. Everything I've ever known is here," he said sadly.

"So, you refused the Code 7," Kali replied.

"Yes, but not without some debate," Flash added. "If it had not been for J'onn's help, morphing into Wally and then later as Flash, I might not have had a choice. I thank God that his actions reinforced that Flash and Wally are two different people."

"So, why do you have to move at all?" Kali asked curiously.

"It's just a precaution."

"So, you were leaving me because of the Code 7?"

'Truthfully, no. A Code 7 would have meant I leave **_everyone_**, but I broke things off because I was afraid for **_your_** safety. I thought by being around me, your life was in danger. I wanted to spare your life. I thought it was too much to ask of you: Risking your life is too high a price to pay to be with me. I'm sorry." Flash averted his eyes and hung his head.

"But Flash, that's not for **_you_** to decide. It's my life, my decision," Kali said gently.

"I protect **_people_**, Kali. The very idea that anyone, **_especially you_** could be in danger because of me tears me up inside."

"Don't do this to yourself," Kali looked up into his eyes. "Think about it, can you guarantee my safety by leaving me?"

"No, but you wouldn't be in danger **_because_** of me," he replied.

"That's a selfish attitude," Kali said angrily.

"But Kali…"

"No, Flash, I mean it. It doesn't matter what I think or feel?"

"Of course that matters. You mean the world to me, I… " Flash felt defeated. "You don't understand."

"What I understand is that everyone must make their own life decisions. How would you like me to tell you not to be the Flash? How would you like to be grounded because **_I_** fear for **_your_** safety?" she argued.

"What?" Flash had not expected this. "I **_have_** to be the Flash. It's who I am."

"But Flash, your life is in danger, you'd be **_much safer_** just being Wally West the auto mechanic," she snapped back. "What if I said, '_**No more Flash!**"_

"But…It's not your decision," he said hesitantly, the words weighed heavy on his tongue.

Kali smiled knowingly. "Right."

**Eighty-five**

Marty and Margo had just finished eating and settled down in the living room to relax in front of the television.

"Anything good on tonight?" Marty asked Margo, as he pressed the 'on' button on the remote for the television.

"Don't know… what time is it?" she glancing up at the clock on the mantel. "Seven o'clock already? I wonder how Kali and Wally are doing?"

"I'm sure everything's fine, she'd be back here if it weren't," he said unconcerned.

Marty pressed the remote channel selection button, racing through the different channels at what appeared to Margo as lightening speed.

"Slow down! How can you even see what's on?" she reprimanded him.

"I can tell," he said, pressing the button more slowly.

"Let's catch the seven o'clock news," Marty said, spotting Ron Bevins on the screen.

"Ron Bevins here, from W3DTV, reporting live outside the First District Courthouse."

Ron was standing on the barren steps of the Courthouse as he addressed the camera. "Former police officers Vernon Monocello, Joseph Carter, and George Rowe along with alleged accomplices Carl Jensen, and Vincent Wade were arraigned on drug charges this afternoon. They have been accused of running a cocaine network that flooded south Central City with drugs over the past three years. Over six million dollars worth of cocaine was confiscated in an apartment undergoing renovations at 227 Speedway Circle."

"That's my old apartment house!" Marty exclaimed.

"You mean the one Kali is using?" Margo asked.

"Yes. Carl Jensen is the Super there. Wow, they are charging him with drug trafficking charges. Who would have thought?"

They returned their attention to the news program.

Ron continued his report, "All men are under arrest and have been ordered held without bail. Jury selection is expected to begin sometime this week. The District Prosecuting Attorney expects this to be an open and shut case as the evidence is overwhelming. Our local hero, Flash, and police mechanic Wally West were instrumental in aiding the police with the sting operation that brought this drug ring down. We have some video footage taken of Flash earlier today at the crime scene."

The television screen showed brief footage of Kali and Wally helping an injured Flash walk through the parking lot. Ron's voice could still be heard, "Flash declined an interview: He was injured in the final confrontation with Monocello and was being taken for medical treatment. He is believed to be doing well."

As Ron continued his reporting, video footage of Carl and Vinnie's escape appeared on the screen. "Thanks to our on the spot reporting we have filmed coverage of Jensen and Wade's attempted escape. Dressed in women's clothing and wearing bedroom slippers, Jensen and Wade tried to make their escape on foot."

Margo and Marty burst out laughing at the sight of the two men in make-up wearing bath towels around their heads, dressed in women's clothing and furry slippers. They appeared to panic at the sight of the television camera and took off, running clumsily across the street. The camera followed the two men fleeing from the police officers who had recognized them.

"Let's have a look at the lighter side of the news. The ever-popular **_Fanfiction_** internet website for fiction writers is flourishing. Reports show that more people are turning to the internet for their recreational reading needs, as there is a plethora of stories to choose from. Be sure to check out the stories and please leave reviews to encourage the writers. Oh yes, for those of you who don't know, I'm a personal fan of the Flash of the Justice League cartoons, so, writers please let those stories pour in!"

"Does Flash know they have fictional stories on the internet about him?" Margo asked Marty.

"Yes, he even posted a few himself. You know what a ham he is!" Marty laughed.

"What name does he write under?" Margo asked, she wondered what kind of a writer he was.

"He won't tell me. He says knowing one secret identity of his is enough," Marty replied chuckling. "I have my suspicions though."


	18. Chapter 86

**Eighty-six**

Hand in hand, Wally and Kali walked up the path to the front door of Marty's house.

"I'll swing back here at 8:00 p.m. to pick you up for dinner. Is that enough time?" Wally asked politely. He was getting excited with the plans that were forming in his head.

"Yes, I just need to hop in the shower and change into some fresh clothes," Kali answered. She turned to face him directly. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said smiling. "We're going someplace very special!" he replied excitedly.

"Hmmm, you have me intrigued," Kali murmured, leaning against him. "I'll be ready at 8:00. Just don't be late," she teased.

"Late? Me? impossible!" Wally answered, smiling from ear to ear. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Suddenly the front porch light came on, illuminating the startled couple in what seemed like one million watts of brilliant light.

"Hi Wally! Glad to see you brought my niece back home in one piece!" Marty called out.

"Uh, yeah. Right." Wally answered.

"Want to come inside?" Marty asked, holding the door open wide.

"No thanks, I've got to run home and change, but I'll be back in an hour to pick Kali up," Wally answered.

"Oh?" Marty asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where do you think you two are going on a school night?" he said in a parental tone of voice.

"I don't have any classes tomorrow…" Kali began.

"Well, **_DAD_**, if you **_must_** know, I have a very special, romantic evening in mind," Wally said, his eyes twinkling mischievously at Kali, "But, that's all I'm saying." Wally folded his arms across his chest.

"You sure you want to go with this Casanova?" Marty teased.

In answer to Marty's question, Kali stepped closer to Wally and wrapped her arms around him. "Absolutely," she replied confidently.

Wally pulled Kali closer and affectionately kissed her on the top of her head.

"Guess that's that then," Marty said, disappearing back into the house.

"I'd better get going," Wally said, hating the very thought of leaving her so soon. But, if things go as planned, he reasoned, tonight would be a night to remember.

After saying their good-byes, Wally hopped into his car and peeled off down the street, anxious to get home and change.

He weaved his way in between traffic, dodging cars and switching lanes, desperate to get home. Horns blared at his wild driving, but Wally was determined to get home and back to Kali as soon as possible.

It wasn't a long drive, but there was more traffic this evening than usual. He had just shifted back into the right lane when it suddenly came to a standstill. All the traffic in the passing lane, on his left, continued to speed by. "Isn't that just the way it goes," Wally grumbled, shaking his head.

Growing impatient, he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel glaring at long line of red brake lights on the cars ahead of him. Glancing to his left, he spotted an opening between cars in the next lane and jerked the steering wheel hard to claim his place.

**_Success!_** He was moving again! He smiled and sighed with relief and triumph as he whizzed past the line of the unmoving cars on his right. He cheered to himself, thankful for his quick reflexes.

As he approached the nearing intersection, he saw the reason for the stagnated traffic. There had been a car accident in the intersection and the police had placed road barricades and detour signs directing traffic down another road.

Wally sighed, turning his steering wheel, directing his car down the detour street. This detour was taking him in the opposite direction of his apartment. He would never make it home and back to Marty's house in time, he realized. What was he going to do now?

Wally continued following the detour signs taking him farther and farther from his apartment and Marty's house. With each turn, he grew more frustrated and angry. Annoyed, he glanced as his watch and shook his head angrily. It was 7:15 p.m.; he now had less than 45 minutes to get home, shower, change clothes, and get back to Kali. He didn't have time for the delay this traffic was causing and taking this circuitous route was not helping any.

Another five minutes passed while Wally's car sat, third in line, at the next traffic light. He watched in agony as the light changed from red to green to yellow and back to red again….

"Now what?" he groaned. "Why aren't we moving?" he asked, straining his neck to see what was holding up the traffic.

From where Wally sat, he couldn't see anything unusual at the intersection. Did the driver in the first car fall asleep or something? he wondered, rolling down his window and sticking his head out.

Hanging halfway out his car window, Wally tried to get a better look at the road ahead of him. From this angle, he could make out a police officer standing in the middle of the intersection, talking into his police radio. He seemed to be completely oblivious to the line of traffic waiting at the light.

Why didn't he signal for the traffic to pass? he wondered, as he watched the police officer chatting away.

Growing more impatient, Wally decided to exit his car and have a chat with the officer. As he opened his car door and stepped out of his car, his right foot slipped out from underneath him. Lying on his back, in the street, he stared up into the dark starry sky. "Why, me? Why?" he asked aloud.

"Got a problem, buddy?"

Wally saw the dark silhouette of a man standing in the street beside him. The bright headlights shining into his eyes from the cars behind the man made it impossible for Wally to see this man's facial features.

Wally slowly rolled over onto his stomach and unsteadily rose to his feet. "Ow. Ow. Ow," he said in pain.

"Need some help?" the man asked, slipping an arm around Wally.

"Uh… no thanks, I got it," Wally said uncomfortably, limping away from the man.

"Okay…" the man replied cheerfully, disappearing into the darkness.

What's with that man? Wally wondered, looking in the general direction the man had disappeared.

"Is this your car, sir?"

Wally spun around. "OW!" he muttered under his breath, shifting all his weight to his left leg. He must have sprained his ankle, he realized, bending down to rub his sore ankle.

"Sir?"

Wally looked up to see who was addressing him.

Standing in front of him was the police officer he had spotted talking on the radio in the intersection.

"Yes?" Wally replied, standing up, being careful not to put much weight on his sore ankle.

"Is this your car?" the officer repeated, pointing to Wally's car.

"Yes it is officer," Wally answered, noticing that there were no longer any cars in front of his.

"May I see your Drivers License?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, officer, that's okay. I can get in my car and move it…"

"Your Driver's License?" the police officer repeated.

Wally sighed and reached for his wallet, but it was gone. "That man stole my wallet!"

"Sir?"

"The man who was just here stole my wallet!" Wally exclaimed. "Did you see him?"

"There was no one here."

"I was JUST talking to him! Didn't you see him?" Wally insisted.

"What did he look like?" the officer asked dubiously.

"I don't know…" Wally answered, realizing he had seen nothing but a dark silhouette.

"Right. Please move your car off the road, sir," the officer commanded, directing the line of cars behind Wally's to go around Wally's car.

Wally glanced at his watch. It read 7:30 PM. "Officer, I'm in kind of a hurry…"

"Good, then you won't take too much of my time," the officer shot back.

Wally gingerly stepped into his car and pulled it off the road.

"Step out of the car, please," the officer requested, standing in the beam of the headlights, directly front of Wally's car.

Wally sighed and stepped out of his car.

"Your Driver's License and Car Registration, please," the officer said, filling out a traffic ticket.

"I told you, my wallet was stolen!" Wally repeated sternly.

"Driving without a license and without a car Registration…" the officer said, jotting Wally's license plate number down.

"I have the Registration in the car," Wally replied annoyed.

"May I see it please?" the officer said without looking up.

"Just a minute," Wally responded climbing into the car and retrieving the information from his glove compartment.

"Here you go, officer," Wally said, handing the Registration over to the officer.

The officer copied the information from the Registration and handed it back to Wally.

"Have you been drinking, sir?" the officer asked suspiciously.

"No sir."

"You're not walking straight. I think I'll give you a breathalyzer test," the officer said, walking to his patrol car.

"I have not been drinking! I twisted my stupid ankle!" Wally shouted after the policeman.

Either the officer did not hear Wally or did not care because he proceeded to his car for his breathalyzer machine.

"Oh great! For crying out loud!" Wally yelled, angrily stamping his sore foot. "OW!"


	19. Chapters 87 to 89

**Eighty-seven**

It was 7:40 p.m. when Kali emerged from her bedroom wearing a long black satin dress with red lace trim.

"Oh, don't you look lovely!" Margo exclaimed. "But you can't go with your hair hanging down like that!" she added. "Can I do a nice French braid in your hair for you?"

"Thank you, I'd like that very much," Kali answered, following Margo into the kitchen.

"Here, have a seat and I'll do your hair up real nice," Margo said before disappearing into her bedroom.

Kali sat patiently, wondering what plans Wally had for her tonight. He was so excited; she smiled at the memory of his eagerness to please her.

Wally's words played in her mind, _"Kali, do you believe in love at first sight?"_ he had asked,_ "...Because that's when I fell in love with you."_ Kali smiled at the sweet memory of his tenderly spoken words. She loved him so much, more than she thought it was possible for one person to love another.

She closed her eyes, recalling their time together earlier that evening. An unexpected myriad of conflicting feelings flooded her mind. This night had been one roller coaster of emotion for her. She was hurt, angry, uncertain, hopeful and then joyous.

Kali was not concerned that their relationship grew under such unusual circumstances. In fact, she believed that the common experiences they shared were what brought them closer together sooner than years of dating ever could have. She supposed it was similar to the bond people form when they experience a major tragedy together. They had been through a lot, but she knew it only cemented their relationship and now that Wally understood her feelings, she knew their future together was certain and sure.

She let the image of Wally's smiling face fill her mind. She could imagine spending the rest of their lives together: a perfect storybook ending.

Margo returned to the kitchen with a plastic comb and long piece of red satin ribbon.

"I thought I'd weave this red ribbon into the braid in your hair," Margo said as she drew closer to Kali.

Kali smiled and nodded. "What a good idea! Thank you so much, Margo."

"Any idea where Wally is taking you?" Margo asked, as she carefully ran the comb through Kali's long dark hair.

"He didn't say," Kali answered, beaming with excitement.

"It's so nice to see you and Wally so happy together. I'm glad you were able to clear things up with him," Margo said, carefully weaving the red ribbon into Kali's hair as she began the French braid.

Kali sighed. She was glad that things were back on track with Wally too.

"Listen Kali, I don't want to see you get hurt," Margo said hesitantly. "I know you haven't known Wally for very long and that you both have gotten very close in such a short amount of time, but..."

Kali froze. She didn't like the sound of where Margo was going with this.

"… Wally is different," Margo explained. "I mean, he's so _impetuous_."

"Yes, I know…" Kali replied, "It's one of the things that I love most about him."

"Kali, his boyish charm **_is_** endearing, but from what I know about Wally, I don't imagine he is capable of making a long term commitment, at least not the kind of commitment any nice girl like you should expect. Just watch yourself, don't expect something you may not get from a man who may never commit."

Kali remained silent. There was no doubt in her mind that Wally loved her, but she hadn't really expected Wally to make a long term commitment, such as marriage, so soon in their relationship.

"Margo, what makes you think he wouldn't want to marry?" Kali asked curiously.

"Well… as much as he likes to flirt with the girls, he hasn't ever expressed an interest in settling down. In fact, he's often said he wasn't ready to settle down. I just don't think he's the marrying type. Maybe it's because of the work he does as 'Flash', I don't know. Please, Kali honey, don't misunderstand. Go ahead and enjoy your time with Wally, but just don't get your hopes set on anything permanent with him," Margo warned.

Kali shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as she reconsidered things. She **_knew_** he loved her; everything he said and did showed her that. Weren't his actions proof enough of his true enduring love for her or were they merely an indication of feelings that would diminish in time?

Kali mulled over Margo's words. She didn't want to admit it, but Margo's comments got to her. She began to wonder. Even though Wally may have, in the past, expressed his reluctance to settle down, it certainly didn't mean that he would never want to settle down; Did it? Kali wondered. Wally had already broken off with her once, was it because he was afraid to settle down? Was it foolish for her to hope for a commitment from Wally?

**Eighty-eight**

It was 7:45 p.m. and Wally's ankle hurt like crazy. Even though Wally passed the officer's breathalyzer test, the police officer insisted on having Wally 'prove' his sobriety. After walking a straight line, touching his nose with his finger ten times, and counting backwards from 100, the officer finally decided to let him go. That was, of course, not without a giving him a traffic ticket for driving without a Drivers License, which Wally angrily stuffed into his pant's pocket.

The officer returned to his duties directing traffic and sent Wally on his way.

As Wally traveled along the traffic detour's route, he grew increasingly anxious. There was no way he was going to make it back to Kali in 15 minutes, even if he turned around and headed right back to Marty's house. He needed to find a pay telephone to call Kali and let her know he would be late. _Where is the nearest phone?_ He searched both sides of the road as he continued down the street.

Spotting a floral shop on the road up ahead, Wally decided to stop there to purchase some red roses for Kali. It was the least he could do, he reasoned.

As he pulled up to the storefront, he realized that without his wallet, he had no way to pay for the flowers. Glancing at the fuel gage, he realized the car was low on gas. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the loose change. He had a total of 78 cents. That was better than nothing, he concluded.

Wally was about to start up the car, when he heard the florist shop's security alarm go off followed by the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. Wally hurriedly reached into his suitcase, threw on his Flash costume, and dashed into the floral shop without a second thought.

Inside the store, the owner of the shop lay, groaning in pain, on the floor behind the counter. He had been shot in the abdomen and was bleeding profusely from the bullet wound.

Grabbing a handful of clean paper towels nearby, Flash quickly looked around. There were no customers or other workers present, he observed. The empty drawer of the cash register was still open, and there was no sign of the robbers. Flash knelt down beside the injured man and, in an attempt to stop the bleeding, put pressure on the bullet wound.

"Flash? Is it really **_you_**?" the wounded man asked excitedly, forgetting his pain.

Flash smiled, "Yes, sir, it's me. Please lie still," he said.

"I don't believe it!" the man said in amazement. "**_The Flash_****_is here in my store_**!"

Recognizing the sounds of ambulance and police sirens approaching from the distance, Flash held the paper towels firmly against the man's bullet wound still trying to stop the bleeding. "Help is on the way," he said gently.

"Can I have your autograph?" the man begged.

"Sure," Flash replied smiling warmly. "I'll stop back in a few days, when you're on your feet again," he promised.

Bright flashing lights from the ambulance truck and police car shone through the glass windows of the storefront announcing their arrival.

The ambulance workers burst through the door first, followed by a single police officer.

"Right here, guys!" Flash called out.

"What happened?" asked the police officer.

Flash stepped back to make room for the medics. As he rose to his feet and came face to face with the police officer, Flash immediately recognized the man as the same officer who had given him a traffic ticket just a few minutes earlier. He stared in angry disbelief at the officer. What, is this_ **the only police officer **_on duty tonight he muttered to himself.

"Two punk kids robbed me!" the storeowner said to the police officer. "They were just kids, couldn't have been more than 15 years old…."

"What do you know about this, Flash?" the officer said turning his full attention from the injured man to Flash.

"Me?" Flash answered with surprise. "Nothing. I just got arrived here when the security alarm went off."

"Hmm, so you didn't see anything?" The officer scribbled some notes into his notepad.

The ambulance workers carried the shop owner out to the truck and began tending to his bullet wound.

"Well, if you don't need me…" Flash commented, heading for the door. As he began to walk, his ankle began to throb again.

"Hold on there, just a second Flash," the officer called after him.

Flash froze in his steps. What **_now?_** he wondered.

"You didn't see anyone since you arrived?" the officer asked.

"Huh? No, sir. Not a soul," Flash said, standing with all his weight on his good leg.

"So, you wouldn't happen to know whose car that is?" the officer said, pointing to Flash's car parked in front of the floral shop.

"What?... No, of course not…. I have no idea.… How would I know who that car belongs to?... I just got here…. **_I_** don't need a car you know… I can run much faster than a car you know…. I run everywhere…. " Flash rambled on nervously.

"Are you okay?" the officer asked, looking at Flash suspiciously. "Have you been drinking?"

"NO!" Flash answered sharply.

A surprised look appeared on the officer's face.

"A-hem," Flash cleared his throat. "I mean, no sir. I'm fine. I have not been drinking," he answered in a polite but deliberate tone of voice.

"Good to hear that," the officer said moving closer to Flash's car. He walked around the car inspecting it and jotting down everything he saw. "This car looks familiar…" he said.

Flash watched helplessly as the officer peered into his car through the backseat window.

"There's an open suitcase back there," the policeman murmured, jotting that information down too.

"I really don't think this car has anything to do with the robbery…" Flash commented, hoping to get the officer's attention away from the car.

"You just never know…" the policeman shot back. He continued looking through the windows into the car.

Suddenly, the officer's car radio sprang to life, "Calling Unit Fifteen, Officer Randall please respond."

Flash bent down and rubbed his sore ankle, as he watched the officer hurry over to his patrol car. As soon as the officer's back was turned, Flash ducked into his car and changed back into his regular clothes.

A quick look confirmed that the officer was still in his patrol car, as Wally turned the key in the ignition of his car. With any luck at all, he'd be back on the road and a mile away before the officer discovered Flash and the 'suspicious' car were gone!

With a smug smile on his face, Wally pulled his car back onto the road and merged into the heavily congested line of slow moving traffic. He leaned back and let out a deep sigh.

**Eighty-nine**

Kali paced back and forth in the living room. _Where is he?_ she wondered.

The grandfather clock chimed its melodic tune. Eight-thirty.

"Wally should have been here thirty minutes ago!" Kali fretted.

Marty looked up from his newspaper, "Calm down. He'll be here," he said, returning his attention back to the paper.

"Really Marty, why can't you men at least call when you're going to be late!" Margo said slapping Marty on the arm.

"Hey!" Marty said, looking over at Margo. "What was that for? **_I'm_** here, aren't I?"

"Well, it's just that you men don't know what it is like to be sitting around waiting for you guys," Margo shot back.

"What?" Marty placed the paper down on the coffee table and turned to his wife, "What do you mean? Last Saturday I had to wait 45 minutes for you to decide which set of earrings and shoes went with your purple flowered dress."

"That's different," Margo argued.

"Different? How?" Marty asked, looking confused.

"You didn't need me to call you to tell you I was going to be late, did you?" Margo asked, smiling mischievously.

"No, that is true," Marty conceded, "But, that's **_only_** because you're **_always late_**. Now, if you were actually going to be on time,**_ then _**I'd probably need a phone call!" Marty chuckled.

"**_Very_****_funny!_**" Margo said, sticking her tongue out at Marty.

Kali walked over to the telephone and picked up the receiver. The long droning sound of the dial tone hummed loudly in her ear. She sadly replaced the receiver to its cradle and walked out of the room to her bedroom.

Her eyes sought out the framed wedding photograph on her dresser. Somehow, staring into Wally's smiling face in the picture, gave her a sense of reassurance.

"I love you, Wally, and I know you'll be here as soon as you can," she whispered. Closing her eyes, she held the photograph close against her body and hugged it protectively.


	20. Chapters 90 to 92

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long to update. I've been working on my new website. Please go visit my site and see the other things I've written.

Thanks to **ToTaKeKe13 **and **sokerfreek922** for your reviews and encouragement! Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate it and would like to know if you like how the story is going. :D

**

* * *

**

**Ninety**

Wally traveled a few more miles down the road before spotting a gas station. He glanced at his fuel gage as he stepped out of his car. There was no doubt about it; he was riding on fumes. He sighed. How much gas can he get for 78 cents? he wondered, as he limped over to the self-serve gas pump.

Wally glanced around and spotted a pay phone outside the attendant's office. A quick look at his watch told him he was already 45 minutes late. What must Kali think? he wondered. For someone who had the gift of speed, he couldn't believe the difficulty he had in getting to Kali on time. Sure… he reasoned, there were extenuating circumstances that most guys don't run into, like being kidnapped, but nevertheless, the fact was that he was late… again. At least I can phone her this time, he reasoned.

"Seventy-eight cents?" the attendant asked sarcastically, looking up at Wally.

"Yeah, I'm on a strict budget," Wally retorted, resenting the question and feeling embarrassed at the same time. "And the price of your gasoline doesn't help any!" he added, dropping the change onto the counter.

"Listen, buddy, I only work here, I don't set the prices," the attendant grumbled sweeping the change into his hand and putting it into the cash register.

"Don't move."

The words were spoken quietly, but firmly. Wally felt something hard pressed firmly against his back.

"I have a gun. Put your hands on the counter and do what I say," the voice whispered.

"You can go now," the attendant commented to Wally, not noticing anyone behind him.

Wally remained still. He was at a distinct disadvantage dressed as Wally and in full view of the attendant. He decided to wait before making his move.

"Tell the attendant to give you all the money!" the voice insisted, pressing the gun deeper into his back.

"Give me all your money," Wally repeated to the attendant.

"Or what?" the attendant commented sarcastically.

Apparently, the gunman behind him was shorter and smaller than Wally and well hidden.

"This isn't going to work!" Wally hissed at the man behind him.

"Of course not!" the annoyed attendant said, turning his back on Wally.

Just as the attendant looked away, Wally spun around and grabbed the gun from the man behind him.

A young teenaged boy stood before him bewildered, "Wha…?"

"Call the cops," Wally instructed the shocked attendant.

"I'm sorry… I didn't see anyone…" the attendant apologized, dialing the phone beside him.

"You! Sit on the ground!" Wally ordered. He was in no mood to chase after this boy.

The teen obediently sat on the ground, staring at the gun Wally held in his hand.

"They're on their way," the attendant said reassuringly.

"Good," Wally answered, keeping his eyes on the teen.

Moments later, a police car arrived and an officer jumped out of his patrol car. Spotting Wally with the gun, he yelled "Hold it right there, buddy! Put the gun down!"

"I'm not the…" Wally began.

"You heard me!" the officer warned.

Wally carefully put the gun on the ground and put his hands up, to show the officer he was unarmed.

"It's okay officer," the attendant interrupted.

"I'll see about that," the officer answered, coming closer and eyeing Wally suspiciously.

Oh-no! Wally groaned and rolled his eyes. Officer Randall again? How is it possible to run into the same police officer three times in one night? he thought.

"You?" the officer asked in disbelief."

"Officer the kid here…" Wally began.

"Aren't you the guy I stopped earlier for drunk driving?" the officer asked, ignoring the others.

"I was not drunk," Wally stated flatly.

"I'm gonna need to see some identification," the officer stated, jotting some notes down.

Wally sighed. Here we go again, he thought.

**Ninety-one**

"Kali…"

Kali heard Margo calling from downstairs.

"Kali! Wally's on the phone!"

Kali wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at the clock beside her bed. 9:45 p.m. it announced. She was still dressed, with Wally's picture in hand, as she slid off the bed and bounded down the stairs.

"Hello?" she said, taking the phone from Margo.

"Kali. I'm so sorry," came Wally's melancholy voice through the receiver.

"What happened? Where are you? Are you okay?" Kali asked, firing one question after the other.

"I'm at the Police Station. I'm okay. I'd rather not talk about it over the phone. I need to talk to Marty about getting a ride to my car, but first I want to tell you how sorry I am about missing our date. I can't **_begin_** to tell you what I've been through tonight. Just know that… I love you Kali girl. You mean the world to me and… I am **_soooo_** sorry to ruin your evening."

Wally sounded genuine. "I understand Wally. I still want to see you though. I'll come with Marty to pick you up," she replied, sadly. At least he was okay, she reasoned handing the phone to Marty.

"What'd you do now?" Marty joked.

"Marty…" Wally sighed. "Just come get me, okay?"

"Okay, Wally. I'm on my way," Marty answered before hanging up the phone.

"What happened?" Margo asked curiously.

"Don't know. He won't say, so it must be pretty humiliating," Marty concluded. "I'd better go alone." he added.

"Oh-no. I've been waiting all night; there is no way I'm sitting around here waiting a minute longer!" Kali demanded.

"Kali…" Marty started.

"Forget it, Marty. You won't change her mind. Let's go," Margo interrupted.

**Ninety-two**

"Come-on kid, give it up. You might as well come clean now. We've already got the goods on you," Sergeant Stetson said calmly.

"I did nothing wrong," the kid insisted.

"Okay, tell me your story," the Sergeant replied evenly, leaning back into his seat behind the desk.

"I have nothing to say. I plead the Fifth."

"If you did nothing wrong, you don't need the Fifth Amendment," the Sergeant shot back. "So, what exactly happened at the gas station this evening?"

"I want a lawyer."

"Sounds to me that you're not all that innocent if you need a lawyer," the officer insisted. "The law doesn't take too kindly to those who obstruct justice."

"Obstruct justice? Listen, I just don't want to get involved. That guy had a gun! He could have shot me. My life was in danger. I refuse to get involved," the boy said, confidently folding his arms across his chest.

"Listen kid, whether you like it or not, you **_are_** involved. You were at the scene of the crime. That puts you right smack dab in the middle of it. Either you spill what you know, or you face what comes your way. It's up to you. Think about it." Sergeant Stetson rose from his seat and left the boy alone in the locked room. He knew a kid like that would crack.

Sergeant Stetson spotted Wally in the waiting area. "Wally, how are you? How in the world did you get in the middle of this?" the Sergeant asked, putting his arm around Wally.

"Just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Wally answered shaking his head. "What did the kid say?"

"The kid won't say anything. I _know_ he did it. We're running tests on the gun. The kid fits the description of one of the robbers from the Florist shop hold-up earlier tonight. It seems our friend Flash was there. That guy's is amazing."

"What's with this Officer Randall?" Wally asked. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here in the first place."

"He's new and trying to make a good impression on the others. He says he stopped you for 'drunk driving' earlier today. He also claims you were driving without a license, your car was at the scene of a robbery, AND he caught you red-handed at the gas station hold-up," the Sergeant replied, smiling knowingly. "I don't suppose you want to tell me how a Police mechanic who willingly puts his life in danger to help bring down a major drug ring in Central City came to be accused of robbing a small florist shop and gas station?"

Wally rolled his eyes.

"Randall claims that you were drunk and refused to give proper identification when asked. He insists your car was at the Florist shop and later you were caught at the gas station with a gun in your hand. I know he's an ambitious fellow, but what exactly happened?"

"I was not… **_EVER_** drunk, under the influence or otherwise inebriated at any time this evening. I twisted my ankle earlier today, my wallet was stolen, and when I stopped to buy gas, the 'would be' robber stuck a gun in my back. Didn't anyone talk to the gas station attendant or the Florist shop owner?" Wally asked annoyed.

"Sergeant?" an officer called out, approaching Wally and Stetson.

"Excuse me," the sergeant said politely as he left the area with the officer.

Wally stood up and stretched. He noticed for the first time that his ankle had stopped throbbing. He sat down and lifted up his pant's leg to inspect his ankle. To his surprise it was not swollen or red. At least his healing abilities were back to normal, he thought.

"Wally!" Kali called, as she raced up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

Wally hugged her back, and not wanting to let her go, gave her a deep kiss.

"A-hem," Marty cleared his throat, interrupting Wally and Kali's intimate moment.

Wally looked up at Marty and Margo as Wally and Kali reluctantly separated.

"Ummm Wally? Can I see you a moment?" The sergeant asked. Unbeknownst to Wally, the sergeant had reappeared during his passionate kiss with Kali, and Marty had tried to warn him.

Wally nodded his thanks to Marty.

"Get a confession yet?" Wally asked presumptuously.

"Here's your wallet," the sergeant handed Wally his wallet. "Randall found it under the driver's seat of your car. It must have slipped there without your knowing it."

Wally took the wallet, "Thanks Sergeant."

"Thought you'd like to know… the bullet from the florist shop robbery matched the gun from the gas station hold-up. Also, the florist shop owner confirms that the robbers were two teens, one of which matches the description of the boy we have here. We're taking a photo down to the hospital to show it to him and confirm the boy's involvement in the robbery," Stetson explained.

"What about the gas station hold-up?" Wally asked.

"The attendant says he didn't see the boy until you had the gun. He never saw the kid with the gun and can't testify that the boy forced you to rob the station. Frankly, it is a matter of your word against the boy's. Randall insists that you are involved in both robberies because your car was at the florist shop when you were nowhere to be found. Can you answer that?"

"I am not a criminal. Having a car parked at the scene of a crime is not a crime. I was going to buy flowers at the shop, but when I remembered I had no cash to buy anything, I left. Isn't the fact that the shop owner cleared me enough?"

"Wally, Randall's theory is that you were the 'get away' driver for the two teens."

"If that is the case, then why would I leave the car at the scene of the crime?" Wally asked, wondering why he had to defend himself against an incompetent officer.

"He suggests that you and the boys took off on foot."

"Why run away if there was a car?" Wally suggested.

"Exactly. But it would help if we knew where you were," Stetson explained.

"I was looking for a pay phone. My car was riding on fumes and I needed to call for help," Wally explained, doing his best to stick to the truth without revealing the connection between himself and Flash.

"Listen Wally, Randall found your wallet in the car, he thinks you are lying. He has suggested that you are in an excellent position to avoid capture by working for the Police. I honestly think he's got it all wrong, but I've got to cover all the angles. I hope you understand," Stetson explained.

"What about the gas station hold-up? Why would you think I'd have a gun pointed at an 'innocent' boy if I were holding up the gas station?" Wally asked.

"Well, quite frankly, Randall's theory is that you were holding up the station by threatening to shoot an innocent kid."

"So… I told the attendant to call the police while I waited to be arrested?" Wally retorted. He was beginning to feel as though he were on trial.

"The attendant did say you told him to call the police," Stetson agreed. "But Randall suggests that it was because you knew you couldn't get away with it and wanted to pin it on the boy."

Wally rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Sergeant, that is ridiculous. Isn't there anything I can do to prove these allegations are false?"

"Once we confirm who the gun is registered to, I'm sure we'll be able to confirm who is telling the truth. We're also waiting to hear what the boy has to say about all this. His story has to match up with Randall's in order to prove Randall's theory."

Wally couldn't believe this. "How long will it take to get the information on the gun?"

"Any moment now," Stetson answered.

"We'll wait," Wally said confidently.


	21. Chapters 93 to 103

**Ninety-three**

Kali slipped her arms around Wally's waist and leaned closely against him. "Can they arrest you for a crime you didn't commit?" she asked worriedly.

"They can if they have sufficient evidence," Wally replied annoyed. How in the world did this happen? I should be out on the town, having the time of my life with Kali, instead of standing here at the Police station trying to prove my innocence.

"But I thought you are innocent until proven guilty," Kali answered reassuringly.

"I am innocent," Wally responded.

"That's what they all say," Officer Randall said confidentially, approaching them.

"What is your problem?" Wally shot back.

"My problem is **_you_**, West, and other corrupt Police Department employees like you, who think they can hide their illegal activities behind their association with the Department. You can't fool me, I know you're behind the florist shop robbery AND the attempted gas station hold-up. You're trying to use those two teenaged boys as front men for your crimes, thinking you will get away with it, but you won't. You've been sloppy, West, too sloppy. Exactly what kind of fool do you think I am?"

Wally smiled, "I don't know, Officer Randall, What kind of fool ARE you?"

Randall's eyes narrowed. "**_Very funny_**, West. Let's see how amusing you find things when you're locked up behind bars for a few years!"

Officer Randall angrily stormed off in the direction of Police Chief Gunderson's office.

"Wally, do you think that was such a good idea?" Kali asked.

"It doesn't matter, Kali. For some reason Randall's got it in for me. I've got to do something before it's too late," he answered, thinking aloud.

**Ninety-four**

"What a wise guy!" Officer Randall muttered under his breath, fuming. Wally West is behind those hold-ups, I'm SURE of it! he thought as he knocked on Chief Gunderson's office door.

"Come in," came the reply from inside the Chief's office.

"Chief Gunderson, got a minute?" Randall asked, marching in.

The Chief, seated at his desk, removed his reading glasses and folded his arms across his chest. "What's on your mind, officer?"

"Well, sir," Randall begin, pacing across the room. "I know that Wally West is behind the two hold-ups this evening and…"

"Excuse me, Officer…" the Chief interrupted. "Officer…?"

"Randall, sir. Officer Randall," Randall responded.

"er,.. Yes, Officer Randall. You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes, Chief, but I hardly think that that has anything to do…" Randall objected.

"We follow a certain procedure, officer. First you must speak with the arresting officer…"

"But Chief, I AM the arresting officer!" Randall interrupted.

"Then you need to file a report…" the Chief replied calmly.

"I HAVE filed a report, sir!" Randall shot impatiently. "Sergeant Stetson refuses to take proper action. He is letting Wally West get away. West is guilty as sin and Sergeant Stetson is _ignoring_ the evidence! I want…"

"Officer Randall," the Chief interrupted Randall. "Sergeant Stetson is an excellent officer. He has been with the department a long time and has received several commendations for faithful service. If you have a problem with him, I will arrange a meeting with him for you to air your complaints in his presence. Know that I will not allow you to bring forth any charges against the man without allowing him to hear your accusations first-hand. The Sergeant must have a fair opportunity to defend himself. It is a serious thing to bring forth allegations against a senior officer," the Chief hesitated momentarily. "Are you prepared to do this?" he asked, scowling at Randall.

**Ninety-five**

Wally looked up, as the main entrance door to the Police Department swung open. A flustered thin, blonde-haired young woman glanced around nervously as she hesitantly entered the lobby. Clutching tightly to her purse, she spotted the dispatcher's desk and hurriedly approached him.

"Sir?" she asked, addressing the officer sitting at the front desk.

The dispatcher looked up from his the papers on his desk. "Yes, ma'am? How can I help you?" he asked politely.

"My name is Faith Morgan. I'm here to see Sergeant Stetson."

"Yes, ma'am. Please have a seat and I'll tell him you're here," the dispatcher replied, nodding politely. "Sergeant Stetson, there is a woman here to see you. Her name is Faith Morgan," he said into the intercom.

"Thank you, sir," she replied quietly, nervously casting glances toward the glass entrance doors.

Was this woman _running_ from someone? Wally wondered, unable to take his eyes off the woman. Something about her interested Wally. Although she must not have been much more than 30 years old, her thin, frail frame made her appear much older. She looked unusually pale, which made Wally think the woman was perhaps ill. Or was this fear? Though she was neatly dressed, she was clearly not a woman of wealth; the woman was wearing a simple, plain, short-sleeved white dress with an indistinct floral pattern that had obviously faded through the years. Wally couldn't help but try to imagine what could be this woman's problem.

Officer Randall emerged from the Chief of Police's office, red-faced and angry. As he passed through the lobby, his attention turned to the woman beside the lobby glass doors.

"Miss?" he asked, calling out to her.

The woman turned and smiled, "Mrs. Morgan," she replied, casting glances out the door. I'm here about …"

"Your son, right?" Randall cut in. "It's amazing the resemblance!" he said moving closer and staring into her face.

"My son?" she asked quizzically, "You mean Jimmy?"

"Well, ma'am, from what I understand, he was very hesitant to give us his name. I guess he was afraid he would be blamed for the robbery. I'm glad to see he changed his mind. You know ma'am. It isn't a good idea to let him run around like that this time of night. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't gotten there when I did," Randall said, rambling on.

"Where is my boy, Sergeant?" she demanded.

"Sergeant? Oh no, I'm Patrol Officer Randall," he answered. "But come with me, I can take you to your son. He's right in the room over here," Randall said, indicating a room across the hall.

Randall shot Wally a nasty look before turning to lead the woman away.

"Officer Randall!"

Sergeant Stetson had appeared just in time to see Randall leading Mrs. Morgan into the interrogation room across the hall.

"What are you doing?" Stetson demanded, angrily.

"I'm taking Mrs. Morgan to her son, sir," he replied calmly, holding the door open as Mrs. Morgan entered the room. "Maybe now we can move this case along…"

"Randall. She's here to see me," Stetson said flatly.

"Oh." Randall replied, looking foolish.

"Jimmy! What are doing here?" Mrs. Morgan exclaimed, surprised.

"MOM? **_MOM!_** What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked nervously.

Sergeant Stetson exchanged confused looks with Mrs. Morgan.

**Ninety-six**

Wally, Kali, Marty, and Margo heard everything.

"At least they know who the boy is now, Wally," Kali commented.

"Kali, I can't wait around here and do nothing," Wally replied, putting his hand on her shoulder, as he spoke.

"What can you do?" she asked doubtfully.

"I need to find the other boy," Wally whispered. "Can you cover for me?" he asked.

"How can you find the other boy?" Kali asked quietly, "What do you mean 'cover for you'?"

"I'm going to go in the Men's room. All I need you to do is cover for me while _Flash_ tracks down this missing boy. If anyone asks, I'm in the Men's room. Okay?"

"I'll cover for you Wally," Marty volunteered, rising from his seat and heading for the Men's rest room with a newspaper in hand.

"Thanks, buddy, I owe you one!" Wally answered before leaving.

In no time, dressed in costume, Flash dashed down the street and back to the gas station he had been at earlier. He walked around the property, looking for clues. Behind the station's dumpster, Flash found a brand-new, blue baseball cap with the letters 'N' and 'Y' neatly embroidered on the front of the cap in red thread. A **_New York Mets_** baseball cap. Inside the cap, written with a black permanent marker was the name 'Johnny Morgan, 15 Cobblestone Lane, Central City'. Must be Jimmy's brother, concluded Flash.

Flash smiled. So, Johnny Morgan **_was_** here! He was **_sure_** that the brothers had come to the gas station together and figured that Johnny had run off when the police came. With his brother taken by the police, it was probable that Johnny had run home, Flash reasoned.

**Ninety-seven**

"Can I have a moment alone with my son, please?" Faith Morgan asked the Sergeant.

"Yes, ma'am," Stetson answered, respectfully. "I'd like a word with you, Randall," he added firmly.

Faith waited for the door to close before speaking. "Jimmy, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Jimmy's gaze fell to the floor. "Mom…"

**Ninety-eight**

Seated on the solitary toilet seat in the small Men's room at the Police Station, Marty neatly unfolded the newspaper he had snatched from the lobby.

I hope Wally doesn't take too long, he thought as he skimmed the articles on the front page of the paper. His eyes fell on the story entitled, '**Morgan's Main Street Saloon Bursts into Flames, arson suspected**.' Who would want to burn down a bar? he wondered.

**Ninety-nine**

Flash looked up at the small, gray and white cottage on Cobblestone Lane. The black rusty number 'fifteen' on the front door confirmed the address. Though the porch light was out, the street light illuminated the entire front yard and entranceway. The grass in the yard was overgrown and thick with weeds. An assortment of children's toys lay scattered across the front lawn; among them, a broken kite, scattered baseballs, plastic bats, skateboard minus one wheel, and a dented, dirty, lime-green boys' bike.

As he neared the front steps, Flash noticed a smudge-faced, blue-eyed smiling baby-doll seated in a pink plastic chair beside the front door.

With Johnny's baseball cap in hand, Flash rang the doorbell.

Flash heard the shuffling of feet as someone approached the door from within the house.

As the door opened, a greasy-looking man in his mid-thirties, dressed only in a wrinkled t-shirt and stained pair of pants stood unsteadily in the doorway frowning at Flash.

"We don't want any!" the man said, at the first sight of Flash.

"Wait!" Flash cried. "Are you Mr. Morgan?" Flash asked.

The man reeked of a mixture of beer, sweat and who knows what else. The stench was so strong that Flash had to turn away.

"I'm Henry Morgan," the man replied unsteadily. "I don't want **_nothing_**, don't need **_nothing_**," he added beginning to close the door.

"No, you don't understand, Mr. Morgan. I'm here to return your son's baseball cap. Is he home? May I speak with him a moment?" Flash asked gently, not wishing to upset the drunken man.

"Baseball cap? He lost his baseball cap?" Henry asked, his curiosity turning to anger.

Flash held up the cap for Henry to see.

Henry snatched it from Flash's hand and began yelling angrily, "Johnny! Johnny where are you!"

Walking away from the door and back into the house, Henry seemed to forget Flash. Flash watched Henry stumble into the living room. Empty beer cans littered the otherwise tidy looking room.

Flash watched as Johnny appeared and cautiously approached his dad.

"What is it dad?" Johnny asked, fear evident in his voice.

"Johnny! Here's your baseball cap, boy!" Henry began. "Is this how you show your appreciation for the things I buy you?" He threw the cap at Johnny's face.

Johnny slowly backed away from Henry.

"You ungrateful, lazy, good for nothing…" Henry lifted his hand to hit Johnny, but lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Johnny watched in horror as his dad slowly rose to his feet and grabbed a gun from the drawer in the end table nearby.

"No! DAD! NO! _Don't shoot!_" Johnny pleaded, backing away. In his haste, he tripped and fell to the ground, as Henry waved his gun at him.

Flash could stand it no longer. He raced into the house, snatched the gun from Henry's hand, and punched him in the face. Henry fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Are you okay, Johnny?" Flash said, putting his arm around Johnny's shoulders and helping him up.

Johnny nodded.

"I'll call the police," Flash said quietly, reaching for the phone, as Johnny sat quietly at the kitchen table.

"Sergeant Stetson, please, this is The Flash," Flash said into the telephone.

**One hundred**

Jimmy couldn't speak. He wasn't even sure where to begin. How could he explain that everything he had done tonight was to protect his mom and their family? Everything that he had planned had gone completely wrong. He tried to think back to where it all began. Was there ever a time that everything was okay?

For as long as he could remember, the tension in his home had always been there. He knew his mom hated the saloon, that he had inherited from his father, and begged his dad, repeatedly, to sell the place. Nevertheless, every time she brought it up, they would fight and his dad would accuse his wife of being unfaithful or unappreciative. Eventually she gave up arguing and the fighting seemed to lessen.

Then, one night six months ago, his dad came home from work unusually late. He was angry, depressed, and drunk. Jimmy heard his parents argue for hours that night. The business had been losing money for some time and his dad had taken a second mortgage out on the house to carry him through this slump. Unfortunately, business never picked up and he began falling behind in the mortgage loan payments. Now that the business was doing so poorly, he had decided it was time to sell the saloon, but even the sale of the saloon would not bring enough money in to break even. With no one to turn to, his dad took solace in the bottle. From then on, his dad came home every night angry, depressed, and drunk.

Jimmy had no idea how his dad managed to put food on the table or pay the monthly bills, but he knew better than to ask. His dad became angrier and more violent as the months passed. Yesterday, when the saloon caught on fire and burned to the ground, Jimmy's dad lost his temper and shoved his mom into the wall. When she threatened to call the police, he pulled his gun on her and told her that if she did, she'd never live long enough to see them arrive. That was when Jimmy came up with _'The Plan'_.

**One hundred and one**

"They're on their way," Flash told Johnny.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Johnny asked, fearfully.

"Arrest you?" Flash asked with surprise.

"Yes. Isn't that why you are here?" he asked nervously.

"I came to ask you some questions and I need honest answers from you," Flash said earnestly. "Your brother Jimmy and your mom are at the police station."

Johnny's eyes grew wide with fear.

"You were with your brother at the gas station tonight, weren't you?" Flash asked, calmly.

Johnny turned away.

"I found your baseball cap there, Johnny."

Johnny shifted uncomfortably. "I might have been there…"

"Johnny, I can't help you if you aren't honest with me. I know you're in a tough spot and I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you through this, but I need the truth. The whole truth," Flash coaxed.

"I was there."

"Why were you and Jimmy there?"

"We needed money," Johnny replied, quietly. "We needed money to get everyone far away from here… to get away from my dad."

Flash nodded. "You and Jimmy robbed the florist shop tonight, didn't you?" he asked.

Johnny covered his face with his hands. "We needed the money… I didn't mean to shoot the guy… I panicked when he threatened to call the police…" Johnny answered fearfully. "Is he…?"

"He's alive and in the hospital. He'll be alright," Flash replied, anticipating the boy's questions.

"We only got a couple of hundred dollars from the florist shop, so we went to the gas station. Jimmy told me to wait behind the dumpster while he got the money from attendant. I was too freaked-out to stay calm enough to go with him. When the police showed up, I took off and came home."

"I need you to get the money you took from the florist shop. You're going to come with me and talk to the Sergeant at the Police Station. Tell them everything you told me and we'll see what can be done," Flash explained.

"I'm only 14. Jimmy said they can't throw us in jail since we're both under 18," Johnny said nervously.

"That's probably true, but don't think that let's you off the hook," Flash warned.

"I understand," Johnny replied. "I'll get the money," he added as he rose from his seat and headed toward his bedroom.

"Anybody home?" Sergeant Stetson called, as he and two police officers entered through the front door of the house.

"Right here!" Flash said cheerfully, as he dashed from the kitchen to the living room.

"Oh yes!" Stetson said, surprised by Flash's sudden appearance. "I'll never get used to that," he added.

Flash smiled, folding his arms across his chest.

"What did you find out?" Stetson asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Johnny Morgan confessed to committing the florist robbery with his brother, Jimmy. Johnny accidentally shot the florist during the robbery. Then, Jimmy attempted to rob the gas station down the road from the florist. Their intent was to get enough money to take their family away from their abusive dad. Apparently, the dad has been drinking and has become a danger to his family," Flash explained.

Stetson nodded, "I'd like you to come down to the station and sign a statement, Flash."

"I'd be happy to do so," Flash agreed.

"Listen, Flash, your help in recent events has been invaluable. I just want you to know that we are thankful for your dedication," Stetson said, extending his hand.

"Thank you, sir. That's a pleasure to hear. If you don't mind, I'll just zip over to the station and fill out that report."

"We'll handle things here," Stetson replied.

**One hundred and two**

As Flash arrived at the Police Station, he heard the quiet cries of a child. The cries seemed to be coming from the small tan sedan nearby the entrance to the station.

Flash dashed over to the car and peeked in through the passenger window. Inside, looking back out at him was the tear-streaked face of a young blonde-haired girl. Her eyes were red from crying, but as soon as she saw Flash, she broke out into a big smile.

"Flash!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Flash couldn't help but smile back. "Why are you crying, little girl?" he asked.

"I lost my mommy," she said sadly, looking out the window.

"What's your name?" Flash asked, opening the door to the car.

"My name is Joy. Don't you remember me?" she asked, sadly.

"Oh, yes! You're my good friend Joy!" Flash replied enthusiastically. "Come with me and we'll see if we can't find your momma," he added.

"Okay," Joy said, sliding off the seat and stepping out of the car. She took Flash's hand and walked beside him as they entered the lobby.

"What's your mommy's name?" Flash asked, as they entered the building.

"My mommy's name is Faith Morgan," Joy replied. "I have two brothers too. Their names are Jimmy and Johnny."

Flash smiled warmly.

Kali and Margo looked in Flash's direction as he entered with the little girl.

Flash winked his eye knowingly at them and continued to the dispatcher's desk.

"Sir, this is Joy Morgan…" Flash explained.

"Joy!" Faith called, running toward her daughter. "Honey, you fell asleep in the car on the way over here, I didn't think it would take long so I just let you sleep. Are you okay?" she asked, hugging Joy tightly.

"I'm okay, Mommy. Flash is my friend. He heard me crying and came to get me," Joy said happily. "He is my hero," she added, looking up at Flash with adulation.

Faith nodded. "Yes dear, he is our hero. Thank you so much Flash," she said, kissing him on the check.

Flash's face turned bright red.

**One hundred and three**

Hmmm, a four-letter word for 'drop a line'… Marty chewed on the edge of his pencil, as he pondered this last clue on the crossword puzzle he had been working on. You'd think a four letter word would be easy to think of, he grumbled.

"Pssst! Marty!" Marty heard a voice through the bathroom window that could only have been Wally. "Are you there?"

Marty stood up and peeked out the window. It was Wally all right. "How did it go?" he asked Wally.

"Fine. The case is solved. Open that window a little wider so I can climb in!" Wally instructed.

"Okay-okay!" Marty answered, pushing the window as wide as it would go. "Here."

Wally climbed through the window and into the small room. "Kinda tight in here," he said as he lowered himself to the floor.

"Yeah, it's not meant for a party you know," Marty joked.

"I suppose not," Wally answered, moving away from the window to allow Marty to pass. "You've got to climb out the window now," he said.

"Why can't I just go out the door?" Marty complained.

Wally shook his head. "You mean WITH me? Don't you think that will look a bit odd?"

Marty laughed, "No… I mean you just go and I'll lock the door for a few minutes and then I'll come out as if I came in after you. If someone asks, just say you saw me go in when you came out," he reasoned.

Wally nodded. "You just don't want to climb through the window!" he teased.

"Yep."

"Though so."

"Now you know."

"Okay then, I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Do you know a four-letter word for 'drop a line'?"

"What!"

"I've been working on this crossword puzzle and I only need one more word!"

"Oh. Okay."

"Well?"

"You want me to tell you and spoil your fun?"

"Yes."

"A good friend wouldn't spoil your fun like that."

"A good friend would give me the answer before I punch him in the nose for being a wise guy!"

"Good point."

"Great. What's the answer?"

"I don't know."

"What! Why didn't you just say so?"

"You didn't ask!"

"Get outta here!"

"Bye!" Wally said, laughing as he shut the door behind him.

**  
**


	22. Chapters 104 to 106

**One hundred and four**

Marty returned to the lobby and greeted the others. "Anyone miss me?" he asked cheerfully.

"Oh? Were you gone?" Wally shot back.

"Don't listen to him, Marty," Margo said.

"Wally said the case was solved," Kali commented, happily.

"Yes. I've got to wait for the 'official' word from Stetson. He should be along any time now," Wally replied, slipping his arm around Kali.

"Wally, I'd like to see you for a minute," Chief Gunderson said, approaching the small group in the lobby.

"Sure, Chief," Wally replied. "I'll be right back, guys," he said, heading for the Chief's office.

"Wally, I'd just like to ask you a few questions about what has transpired tonight between you and Officer Randall," the Chief explained.

Wally nodded and followed the Chief into his office.

The Chief turned to the dispatcher. "I want to see Sergeant Stetson and Officer Randall in my office right away," he added.

"Yes, sir," the dispatcher responded.

**One hundred and five**

It wasn't long before Sergeant Stetson and Officer Randall joined Wally and the Chief.

"Please have a seat, gentlemen. This won't take long. I'm sure you are as anxious to wrap this up as I am. It's been a long day," the Chief began.

Officer Randall shot Wally a smug look. Clearly, he expected to come out of all this some kind of hero.

"I want you all to know, I've read the reports and am fully aware of all the details pertaining to tonight's robberies," the Chief began. "While you may not be aware of all the details pertaining to this case, sufficient evidence has been collected to bring this case to a close. The reason I have called you all to my office is that I feel the need to clarify a few things that relate to the procedures and attitudes; specifically the procedures and attitudes that the three of you have displayed concerning the robbery at the florist shop and the attempted robbery at the gas station."

"First, let me begin by addressing certain complaints and accusations brought forth by Officer Randall. As we are all aware, allegations against anyone is a serious matter, not to be taken lightly. Though this isn't a court hearing, I believe the rules of law apply here as well as in the court; meaning, firstly, a man is innocent until proven guilty; second, every man has the right to face his accuser, and lastly, the accused has the right to defend himself."

The Police Chief paused and looked directly at Officer Randall. "Officer Randall, do you wish to proceed with your complaints against Mr. West and Sergeant Stetson?" he asked. Wally noticed that the Chief seemed reluctant to continue, however, catching the smug look on Randall's face, the Chief continued. "Please state your complaints or charges."

Officer Randall rose from his seat and stood with his arms folded across his chest. "My complaint is that West, here, has managed to convince everyone here that he is some kind of hero, when in fact, he is nothing but a common thief, robber, kidnapper, and drunk. He hides behind his association with the Police Department and is trying to pin two robberies on two unfortunate teenaged boys."

Chief Gunderson interrupted, "Randall, what evidence do you have to support your claims?"

"Evidence?" Randall asked, looking surprised. "It's all in the reports, sir."

"Fine. Is there more on Mr. West?" Gunderson asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh… no. I believe the reports speak for themselves."

"Randall, what is your complaint in regard to Sergeant Stetson?" Gunderson asked.

"My complaint with Sergeant Stetson is that he refuses to take proper action. He is letting Wally West get away. West is guilty as sin and Sergeant Stetson is _ignoring_ the evidence," Randall grumbled.

"Is that all?" Gunderson asked, growing impatient.

"Sir?" Randall asked, looking confused.

"Officer Randall, you are complaining that Sergeant Stetson is failing to follow proper police procedure? Perhaps you are insinuating that he is acting with extreme bias or partiality?"

"Well, yes sir. He is ignoring the evidence. West is a friend and he refuses to charge him because of it," Randall explained, sneering at West.

"Let us hear what the evidence says," Gunderson said glancing at papers scattered across his desk. "Randall, I have a ticket you wrote against West for driving without a license. Your report states that you suspected him of driving under the influence; however, breathalyzer results confirm that there was no alcohol level in his blood. Your report states that he passed all coordination tests as well. So, clearly, West was not drunk, as you claim."

Randall sat back down in his seat.

"As far as the florist shop robbery, the owner insists that there were only the two boys present in the shop. Both boys, Jimmy and Johnny Morgan, have confessed to the robbery, and shooting at the florist shop. The bullet matches with the gun retrieved at the gas station..."

"Yes, Chief! Exactly. That was the very same gun that WEST had in his possession, pointed at one of the boys!" Randall shouted, interrupting the Chief.

"Randall, please…" the Chief shot him an annoyed look. "The gun is registered to Henry Morgan of 15 Cobblestone Lane. The boys' father. The boys confess to taking the gun earlier today. They claim that there was no one else involved, and do not know Mr. West."

"They're lying, Chief… Of course they're gonna say that… They're scared, sir…" Randall cut-in.

"Randall, there is no evidence for what you are claiming. The only evidence that links Mr. West to the Florist shop is your own testimony that his car was there. There is no other eye witness or evidence to substantiate that he had anything to do with the robbery at the florist shop."

"But…" Randall stammered.

"I have two complete confessions from the boys. There is no mention of a third party much less Mr. West."

"He was in possession of the gun used at the gas station hold-up…"

"That is correct, but the report states that the attendant didn't see the gun until Mr. West told him to call the police. And even then, the gun was pointed at the boy, not the attendant. No one but you is accusing Mr. West of attempting to rob the gas station. The confession of both boys, it was the boys who intended to rob the station, not Mr. West."

"He was using them as a front…" Randall insisted.

"What evidence do you have to substantiate this, Officer Randall?" The Chief rose from his seat, taking a commanding stance.

Randall remained silent, deep in thought. "I-I… um… I don't have anything sir. Pure conjecture, sir."

"Well, Officer Randall, based on the lack of evidence to support your complaints, I suggest you owe both these men apologies. Furthermore, since the evidence more than supports Mr. West's innocence, not only do I find that Sergeant Stetson acted appropriately by not arresting Mr. West, I find that they both acted more than appropriately. In fact, I am particularly thankful for Mr. West's help in preventing the gas station robbery and apprehending Jimmy Morgan. He put his life on the line and I commend him for that. Thank you Mr. West."

Wally nodded, spying the disgruntled look on Randall's face.

"Sergeant Stetson, your past performance has always been stellar, and the handling of today's case is no exception," the Chief explained.

"Thank you, sir," Stetson replied appreciatively.

"As officers of the law, we are entrusted with an authority that grants us the power to act against those who break laws and disregard the rights of others. It is our duty to uphold the law, seeking the truth. Therefore, a final verdict must only be determined after carefully considering eyewitness testimony and evidence. We must be careful not to abuse the power that comes with this responsibility by making rash conclusions based on insufficient evidence and personal prejudices. Evidence suggests that Officer Randall has done both."

Wally and Sergeant Stetson turned to face Officer Randall. Randall's face drained of color as his jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry Officer Randall, but I find your behavior, though zealous, to be rash and emotionally driven."

"I'm sorry, Chief…" Randall answered looking down. "I'll try to do better next time," he added.

"I appreciate that, Randall, but I'm afraid that your behavior puts the department in a precarious legal position. Perhaps if you had more training in legal procedures…"

"Yes, sir. I'd be happy to…"

"Great. In the mean time, I have decided to re-assign you. You will no longer be on active duty as a patrolman. You will be studying 'Proper Police Procedures' at the Academy part-time. You have good instincts, Randall, so I'm giving you the opportunity to remain on active duty to hone your skills by assisting the Animal Control Officer, Ted Nemitz."

"Dog Catcher? You want me to be a _Dog Catcher_?" Randall asked incredulously.

"Actually, the title is '**_Assistant_** Dog Catcher'," the Chief answered adamantly. "Do you have any objections?" he asked calmly.

"Uh… no, sir." Randall replied, rising to his feet. "Is that all?" he asked, heading for the door.

"Yes, you're dismissed," the Chief nodded, settling back into his seat.

The door slammed behind Randall as he stormed out of the Chief's office.

Wally took one look at Stetson and burst out laughing.

"Mr. West…" Chief Gunderson warned.

Sergeant Stetson covered his mouth and looked away, trying to suppress his own laughter.

"I'm sorry Chief, it's just that Randall has been riding me…"

"Understood, but try to control yourself," the Chief replied with the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

**One hundred and six**

"What's that you've got there, Kali?" Marty asked, peering at the scrap of paper she had been scribbling on for the past hour.

"Oh… nothing," she said, smiling to herself.

"That means it's something," Marty said moving closer to get a good look.

"No. It's personal." Kali answered, quickly covering her paper.

"Oh… It's probably some gushy love note to Wally," Marty commented to Margo.

"No…" Kali objected. "If you really MUST know… it's… a poem."

"A poem? Can I see?" Margo asked.

"Well… okay," Kali answered, handing the slip of paper to Margo.

"**_Face to Face_**?" Margo asked, curiously. "Does this have something to do with your family motto?"

"_There are no secrets… when you're face to face," _Marty recited.

"It reads like a song…" Margo commented.

"You wrote a song for Wally?" Marty asked, grabbing the paper and reading the poem.

"I suppose it could be a song, but I only wrote it as a poem. Do you like it?" Kali asked.

"How sweet! Kali wrote a poem for Wally's birthday!" Margo said, poking Marty in the arm. "Isn't that romantic?"

"Uh-huh." Marty replied, reading the poem.

"Wally's birthday?" Kali asked, confused. "When is Wally's birthday?" she asked.

"It's today, Kal, I thought you knew. I guess not…" Margo replied. "Maybe we can all go out for a late night birthday celebration?"

"I don't know…" Marty responded. "I think they wanted to be alone," he added, unfolding his newspaper and returning to the still unfinished crossword puzzle. "Does anyone know a four-letter word for 'drop a line'?"

"No… I think that would be all right. After all, it would be nice to do something special for Wally's birthday," Kali replied. "Where would be a good place to go?"

"What?" Margo asked, turning to see what Marty was doing.

"I've been working on this crossword puzzle and the only clue left is a four-letter word for 'drop a line'. Do you know what it is?" Marty asked, tapping the paper with his pencil.

"No," Margo answered, turning her attention back to Kali. "Not many restaurants are open this time of night," Margo answered.

"There must be something open… maybe a doughnut shop?" Kali suggested.

"Four-letter word for 'drop a line'. Hmmmm…" Marty muttered.

"Doughnut shop? Margo repeated thoughtfully.

"Hmmm…. 'drop a line'… 'drop a line'…"

"How about that place near the hospital?" Kali suggested. "I think they're open 24 hours."

"Hmmm… four-letter word. What _could_ it be?"

"What restaurant? You mean that steak and seafood place? I think they close at 10 o'clock," Margo answered.

"What kind of moron writes a crossword puzzle with an impossible clue like that? Who could possibly get this one? I bet they made this up and there IS NO answer!"

"Marty." Margo said, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Marty looked up from his paper and shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"Never mind."

"No, Margo… I'm talking about that breakfast place… they say the serve the bottomless pancake dish… You know, it's the one with that commercial with the starving man rescued from years of living on an uncharted island," Kali explained.

"Oh yes! I know which one you mean! I can't think of the name of the place, but yes I do think they're open 24 hours," Margo agreed.

"Island? How can a man be starving if he lived for years on an island? He survived because he had food and thus was not starved… or he would have died from starvation long ago! That makes no sense! Certainly he would have an endless supply of fish to survive on!" Marty argued.

"FISH!" Kali shouted.

"What?" Margo and Marty said in unison.

"The answer to your question! A four-letter word for 'drop a line' is FISH!" Kali said proudly.

"Hey! I think you're right!" Marty answered excitedly. He scribbled the answer in the empty boxes. "Yes! That's it! HOOREY!" Marty jumped up excitedly and did his little 'success' dance.

"Very nice," Margo said with amusement.

Kali nodded. "So, to the bottomless pancake place we go."


	23. Chapters 107 to 110

**One hundred and seven**

The florescent-green neon sign above the small diner read '_Gilligan's Open 24 hours'_. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning and the parking lot was empty except for the two cars parked in the far corner of the lot. Presumably, these cars belonged to the workers at the restaurant.

As Wally, Kali, Marty, and Margo entered the diner, the metal door squeaked open announcing their arrival. A tired-looking cook in need of a shave looked up from behind the counter.

"Gladys, we've got customers!" he called out. "Hi kids, just have a seat and the waitress will be right out," he said warmly, waving a spatula in the air as he spoke.

Wally nodded and led the group to a booth near the window. "How's this?" he asked his companions.

"This is fine," Kali replied, sliding across one of the seats to make room for Wally.

Margo and Marty took the seat opposite Kali and Wally.

"I've never been here, but I hear they make delicious buttermilk pancakes," Margo commented.

"Have you seen their commercials?" Marty asked grinning. "I hear they serve an 'all you can eat' pancake meal."

"Hmmm," Wally responded, debating whether this was merely a passing comment or one of Marty's challenges to 'out-eat' him.

"Marty…" Margo warned, "Don't even go there. Remember what happened the last time you and Wally had an eating contest? You had a belly-ache for three days afterward!"

Margo must have noticed the tone in Marty's voice, Wally thought, but she should have known better than to tell him not to do it. She might as well pour the food down his throat herself now that she put his pride on the line. _Why don't women get it?_ he wondered.

"That wasn't because I overate; the shrimp was bad, I had food poisoning! You know, if we saved one and took it to the lab to have it tested, we'd be sitting pretty with the money we would have won through the law suit, Margo," Marty argued.

"It was _not_ food poisoning Marty. Plain and simple, you got sick from the 47 shrimp you tried to stuff into your 12 shrimp capacity stomach!" Margo retorted.

"It was 48," Marty said proudly.

"And you think you couldn't possibly get sick from eating 48 shrimp unless they were 'bad'? I don't think so. I ate some shrimp that night too and felt perfectly fine the next day," she added smugly.

"Hrumf!" Marty replied, "You just happened to get a good batch," he grumbled.

"Fine. Do what you want, I don't care," Margo answered calmly. "Does anyone happen to know how much _Pepto-Bismol_ stock sells for?"

"Ha-ha, Margo, very cute," Marty retorted.

"Doesn't matter anyway, Marty, you know you can't out-eat me," Wally replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Kali shot Wally a worried look and Wally grew uncomfortable.

"Hi everyone. Welcome to _Gilligan's_. My name is Gladys and I'll be your waitress," said a friendly, middle-aged woman with bright red hair wearing a bright pink waitress uniform. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked, handing out menus as she spoke.

"I'll have a large glass of orange juice," Kali answered, glancing over the menu.

"Yes, me too and a large coffee with cream and sugar," Margo added.

"Hi Gladys!" Wally said warmly, "Can I get a glass of milk?" he asked.

"Plain or chocolate?" Gladys asked, scribbling on her order pad.

"Chocolate please," Wally answered smiling.

"I'd like a large coffee, plain: no sugar, no cream, please," Marty ordered, staring at the front cover of the restaurant menu. "Is this '_Gilligan' _from the commercial?" he asked pointing to the photograph of a tall thin man standing alone on a sandy patch of a deserted island.

"Actually, his name is Harry and he is our new icon, so to speak. Everyone thinks his name is Gilligan though, but unfortunately, we can't legally use the name 'Gilligan' as our marooned survivor. Apparently, there are some legal issues of possible copyright infringement with the old television show," Gladys explained.

"Really? But that is the name of your diner," Wally replied.

Gladys shrugged. "Who knows?"

"You do still have the famous 'bottomless pancakes'…" Marty asked, searching the menu.

"Yes, we do," Gladys answered. "In fact, we are having a contest. The one who eats the most pancakes wins a trip for two to the Bahamas," she explained.

"Really," Marty answered.

Marty and Wally exchanged a mischievous look.

"Are you interested in attempting to break the record?" Gladys asked.

Kali glared at Wally.

"Uh…. no. Of course not," Wally said sheepishly.

"Chicken," Marty taunted. "What's the record?" he asked.

"The record is 19 pancakes," Gladys responded. "Let me get the drinks and you can look over the menu and take a few minutes to think about it."

"You're not seriously thinking of doing this are you?" Kali asked Wally.

"Why not? Wouldn't you like to win a free trip to the Bahamas?" Wally replied.

"Wally, it's not fair for you to enter this contest; you would be cheating," Kali explained.

"Don't worry, Kali, he won't beat me!" taunted Marty.

"Marty, seriously, think about it… It's not worth it for you to make yourself sick," Kali begged.

"Save your breath, Kali, he won't listen to reason," Margo commented. "The Western Cheese omelet sounds good; I think I'll have that. How about you?"

"I'm famished, 20 pancakes will be no problem for me," Marty boasted. "I dare ya to try and out eat me tonight!" he taunted.

Kali frowned at Marty. "I can't believe you!" she groaned.

Wally sighed. "I don't need to prove anything."

Kali, Margo, and Marty stared at Wally in surprise.

"I can still have a plate of pancakes, though can't I?" he asked the others.

"Yeah, right!" Marty said in disbelief. "I wonder what they're wearing in the Bahamas this time of year," he added.

"Here are your drinks, are you ready to order?" Gladys asked as she set the drinks on the table.

"Yes, I'm ready," Margo answered quickly. "I'll have the Western Four-cheese Omelet with home fries and bacon. Can I get cinnamon toast with that instead of white?"

"Sure," Gladys replied, taking the menu from Margo.

"That sounds good, make that two please," Kali added quickly, also passing her menu to the waitress.

"Well, I'd like a nice plate of bottomless pancakes," Marty said proudly.

"Yes, me too," Wally added.

"Is that for the contest?" Gladys asked.

"I'm afraid not," Wally said apologetically.

"Very well," Gladys said taking his menu. "The food will be right out," she added before leaving the table.

"You are such a wimp!" Marty teased.

"Hey, I just don't need to prove anything to anyone," Wally retorted, grabbing a hold of Kali's hand and squeezing it, while kicking Marty under the table.

Kali smiled at Wally and squeezed back.

Marty kicked him back.

Marty was really asking for it. Just wait 'til I get him alone, Wally reminded himself. He smiled innocently at Kali.

**One hundred and eight**

"Would either of you care for another plate of pancakes?" Gladys asked sweetly, removing the empty plates from the table.

"Of course, Gladys. These pancakes are delicious," Marty replied enthusiastically.

"You too, sir?" she asked looking at Wally.

"Yes, please," Wally answered with a big smile.

"How about you ladies, would either of you like anything else?" the waitress asked.

"Not at the moment," Kali answered. "Please excuse me," she said, indicating to Wally to slide out of the seat to allow her to pass.

"I'll go with you," Margo added. "I need to freshen up a bit."

"Women's lingo for 'bathroom break'," Marty snickered.

Wally smiled and nodded in agreement, watching Kali and Margo disappear around the corner, in the direction of the rest rooms.

"Hey Wally," Marty whispered, leaning across the table, "Do me a favor."

"What?" Wally asked, wondering why they were whispering.

"Let me win the pancake contest."

"What!"

"Seriously."

The expression on Marty's face told Wally that Marty wasn't kidding.

"You know you owe me…" Marty added.

"I'm not competing with you," Wally answered smiling.

"Yeah right," Marty shot back. "This is me you're talking to. You've never backed down from a challenge."

"Hey, think what you want, I'm just eating some breakfast. I can't help it if I'm hungry and happen to require a few pounds of pancakes to satisfy…"

Marty wasn't buying it.

"Okay, okay!" Wally said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "What's the deal?"

"I really want this. A free trip to the Bahamas with Margo…"

"You want me to just let you win?" Wally asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. Just like that."

"So you admit that I have to throw the contest for you to win."

"Okay. I'll admit it, if you do it."

This was a surprise. Marty must really want this trip to the Bahamas, Wally thought.

"We don't have much time, they'll be back any minute," Marty explained. "Just do this for me this one time and…"

Wally smiled. He liked being in control. "And what?"

"And… " Marty hesitated, clearly trying to come up with the perfect answer.

Wally leaned back, waiting.

"And… I don't know… um… Can't you just do it?'

"You do realize that you have to at least eat 20 pancakes and even then there's no guarantee that you'll win…"

"Hey, are you going to do it or not?" Marty demanded.

Wally smiled. "What are friends for? But, I'm not going to wimp out… I'm hungry and still need to eat a decent amount of breakfast…" Wally explained.

"Thanks pal! You're the _greatest!_ I'll even bring you back one of those t-shirts that says 'my friend went to the Bahamas and all I got was this stinkin t-shirt!'"

Wally laughed. "Thanks, who could ask for anything more?" he added.

**One hundred and nine**

Just as they turned the corner and were out of sight from Wally and Marty, Kali turned to Margo. "I'm going to see if they have some cake or something we can surprise Wally with."

"Okay," Margo answered. "Hey Kali… I was thinking…" she said hesitantly.

"Yes? What is it, Margo?"

"I was thinking," she repeated. "Wouldn't it be nice to have a little party for Wally's birthday? I mean with some of his friends from the Justice League."

"That would be nice, but I don't know…" Kali said thoughtfully.

"You don't think they'd come or don't think they do that sort of thing?" Margo asked.

"Well… a little of both I suppose," Kali replied. "I mean, I know they're busy…"

"Personally, I think it would be a nice thing. After all, Wally _is _one of them. He's not some hero-worshiper begging for his super-hero to make a personal visit to his birthday party!" explained Margo.

"True, but…"

"Besides, I can have Marty call the Watchtower. We can make it a surprise," Margo suggested. "What do you think? It doesn't hurt to ask."

It was clear to Kali that Margo had already made up her mind, but Kali wasn't so sure. Did the Justice League members even socialize? What _did_ they do when they were not working? Superman and Jonn Jonz might come, but would Batman? Did Batman ever laugh, dance, or even, for that matter, smile? If there was one thing she could be sure of, it was that Wally would really enjoy a party. Who better to invite than those people he would be the most comfortable around.

"Okay Margo, let's do it," Kali replied.

"Great! I'll talk to Marty first chance I get," Margo said eagerly. "I wonder if there's enough time to get this together for tomorrow night?" she considered aloud.

Kali smiled. This is going to be a lot of fun, she thought. Won't Wally be surprised!

**One hundred and ten**

"Where did Marty go?" Margo asked Wally when the girls returned to the table.

"The Men's Room. He wanted to 'make room' for the next batch of pancakes," Wally answered.

"Listen Wally," Margo said, lowering her voice. "Do me a favor, I know you can easily out-eat Marty; and I know you want to, but please, just this once, don't do it. I really don't want to see…"

"Margo, I'm _not_ _competing_ with Marty," Wally interrupted. "I'm here just to eat some breakfast," Wally explained. "Really."

"Wally, how long have I known you?" Margo asked sternly.

Kali, puzzled, looked back and forth between Wally and Margo.

"Look, if he wants to try to out-eat me, there's nothing I can do about it," Wally explained. "I think he really wants to win the contest, whether I compete against him or not," he explained.

"Just don't eat too much, maybe he will have enough sense to stop if he feels that he doesn't have to compete with you," Margo explained.

Wally shrugged and sighed in defeat, pushing his half-empty plate away. "Okay, I guess six and a half pancakes will have to be my limit. But I'm not giving up my dessert!" he warned.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" Marty asked, returning to the table. "I see our second plateful of pancakes has arrived," he said excitedly.

"Yes, I think I've had enough," Wally answered finishing off the last drop of chocolate milk from his glass.

"Heh-heh," Marty chuckled. "Just don't have it in you tonight, do you?" he commented, stabbing a large piece of pancake with his fork and sticking it in his mouth.

"Guess not," Wally answered, leaning back gently putting his arm around Kali.

Kali responded by leaning back into his arm and resting her head into his neck.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little," she answered, wearily.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Wally suggested.

"Nooooo, I haven't even hit 10 pancakes yet!" Marty replied hurriedly shoving the last bit of pancake into his mouth.

"Can I get you anything else?" Gladys asked removing the empty dishes from the table.

"Another plate of pancakes please," Marty managed to say with a mouth full of pancakes.

Gladys nodded and left with the dirty dishes. "I'll be back in a moment with your pancakes, sir."

Margo shook her head in disbelief. "Marty, you don't even _like_ pancakes!"

"I do so!" he argued.

"Since when?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Since they can get me a free trip to the Bahamas," Marty answered, taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee. "Ugh, what I really don't like is _cold coffee_!" he said spitting the mouthful back into the cup.

"Forget the trip to the Bahamas," Margo advised. "I'd rather sit in the deck chair by the lake than spend a night in the bathroom watching to you throw up."

"You don't have to watch," Marty shot back.

"Thanks, that makes me feel soooo much better," Margo said, playfully slapping him on the arm.

"Here you go, sir," Gladys said as she placed the fresh plate of pancakes before Marty.

Margo, Kali, and Wally sat patiently as Marty polished off another two platefuls of pancakes.

"I don't suppose you would like anything else?" Gladys asked tentatively as she reached for Marty's empty plate.

"Of course I would, Gladys. That was only 19 pancakes, I have to make it to 20 to win don't I?" Marty answered.

"20?" Gladys repeated in disbelief. "You're trying to break the record?" she asked looking confused. "I didn't realize you wanted to enter the contest," she said nervously.

Wally, Kali, and Margo exchanged worried glances.

"What do you mean?" Marty asked, "I ate 19 pancakes, don't I just have to eat one more to beat the record?"

"Umm, sir… you said you didn't want to enter the contest. I mean there is a form to fill out and there are rules…" Gladys explained.

"Well, that's no problem. Just give me the form and I'll fill it out," Marty said, looking relieved.

"No… there are rules… Oh dear!" Gladys muttered nervously. "I'm sorry… I didn't know you wanted to enter the contest… Oh dear…" she said as she carried the empty dish into the kitchen.

"What now?" Kali asked.

"We talk to the manager, or owner," Marty answered. "Gladys?" he called out, rising from his seat at the table. "Oh… no…" he whispered to himself and ran off to the Men's Room.


	24. Chapters 111 to 119

**One hundred and eleven**

"Are you feeling any better now, Marty?" Margo asked with concern in her voice.

"I'll be alright," Marty answered back through the bathroom door at his home.

"I can't believe he ate 19 pancakes and has nothing to show for it," Kali said sympathetically.

"The restaurant Manager did say Marty _could _come back and try again. There are four days left until the contest ends," Wally replied.

"You're _not_ seriously suggesting that Marty go back to _Gilligan's_ and eat _another_ 20 pancakes are you?" Margo said forcefully.

"Uh-NO! Never! Not me! Did I say that?" Wally stammered.

"Good, because I don't want to hear another word about _any_ eating contest, especially this one. Got it?" Margo looked directly into Wally's face.

"Sure. No problem. Not now, not ever," Wally replied, backing up.

"You know Margo, it really isn't _Wally's_ fault that _Marty_ ate all those pancakes," Kali argued.

"Listen Kali, you don't know how long these two have been competing with each other: eating contests, drinking contests, lifting weights, and whatnot. It has got to stop! Now," Margo explained.

"But Margo, it's just a little harmless competition. It's normal, natural…" Wally argued.

"Wally, all I know is that your best buddy and loyal friend is now tossing his cookies in there all because he can't resist a challenge…" Margo began, growing angrier.

"I think you're talking to the wrong person," Kali interrupted.

"Marty?" Margo shot a quick glance toward the bathroom where Marty was. "I haven't even started with HIM yet!" she hissed.

"I think it's time for me to leave," Wally replied, feeling very tried from the long day. He was beginning to get hungry again, but didn't want to even broach the subject of food in front of Margo in the mood she was in.

"I'm beat too," Kali replied, turning to Wally and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll give you a call later," Wally told Kali as he bent down to give her a good-bye kiss.

"G'night, Margo," Wally said, "Bye Marty, I hope you feel better," he yelled through the bathroom door.

**One hundred and twelve**

Wally wearily dragged his feet as he shuffled into his apartment with his suitcase in tow. The apartment was a mess, pretty much in the same state as he had left it hours earlier, but he was too tired for it to bother him. He'd clean it up tomorrow, that is, before beginning his search for a new place; he told himself.

Before heading for the bedroom, he stopped in the kitchen. He grabbed an unopened can of potato chips from the cabinet and began eating. By the time he reached his bedroom, the can was empty and he could barely keep his eyes open. Completely exhausted, he collapsed onto his rumpled bed and fell asleep.

**One hundred and thirteen**

Kali awoke to the mouth-watering smells of hickory-smoked bacon and fresh-brewed coffee. A glance at the clock beside her bed, told her it was nearly 10:30 a.m. already. Margo must be up, she concluded, breathing in the delicious aromas arousing her appetite. She hurriedly stepped into her bedroom slippers and slipped into her bathrobe.

After a brief pit stop in the bathroom, Kali headed down to the kitchen for a bite to eat.

"Good morning, Kali," Margo said cheerfully. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh, no. Not at all, Margo," Kali replied, pointing to the sizzling bacon in the frying pan. "That smells _wonderful!_"

Margo smiled. "Pull up a seat and join me."

"How's Marty doing?" Kali asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"He fell asleep in the bathroom sometime after you went to bed. I don't expect he'll be up any time soon," Margo answered, setting the food on the table

"Have you thought any more about the party for Wally?" Kali asked. She wasn't sure if Margo was still upset about last night or not.

"The birthday party?" Margo replied. "Yes, I made up a food list this morning. Here's what I've got so far. I thought we'd pick up a few balloons and party decorations too. What do you think?" Margo handed Kali the party list.

Kali smiled. "That sounds great. I'd like to go with you to pick everything up, okay?" she asked.

"Do you think you can call the Watchtower this morning and invite the Justice League?" Margo asked Kali.

"Sure, what time do you want to start the party?" Kali asked.

"I thought if everyone came around seven o'clock, we'd have plenty of time to get things ready. I know it's a bit last minute, but that will help keep it a surprise for Wally, don't you think?"

"I agree," Kali answered. "Let me give the Justice League a call now," Kali added, washing down her last bit of breakfast with some coffee. She nearly collided into Marty as she left the room.

"Justice League?" Marty asked, looking confused.

"You up already?" Margo asked, greeting Marty with a kiss. "Good morning, dear."

"Did you say something about a party for the Justice League?" he repeated.

"Yes, Marty, you remember, we're inviting the Justice League to Wally's surprise birthday party tonight."

"What? When did we decide to do this?" Marty asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Last night, don't you remember?" Margo replied.

Marty shook his head. "No, but I'm always the last to know anything around here," he answered. "You say we're having the Justice League over our house _tonight_?" he asked in disbelief. "I've got to get some more film for the camera," he muttered to himself.

"Do you think we should make this a costume party?" Margo pondered aloud. "I wonder if the Justice League members would feel more comfortable in their costumes if we wore costumes too."

"What? Are you _crazy?_ They'll think you're belittling them!" Marty exclaimed.

"You think so?" Margo asked, "I just thought it may be fun. Besides, it would be easier for them to 'appear' together at our house without drawing much attention from our neighbors."

"I don't think so Margo. Besides, I want to get some photos with the Justice League; if we're wearing costumes too, no one will believe that's who they really are!" Marty complained.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Kali said sadly. "I just spoke with Batman at the Watchtower. He agreed to pass on the invitation to his fellow Leaguers, but he didn't have much hope for many, if any, of them to attend."

"What?" Marty's face fell. "You've got to be joking!" he said sadly.

"Batman says that the Justice League will be on evening patrol across the country and their members don't normally take time off from work in order to attend birthday parties," Kali explained.

"You spoke to Batman?" Marty said in awe. "How does he sound? Does he _really_ have a deep voice? Did he say _he_ could make it? I can't believe you spoke to Batman…"

Marty was interrupted by the front door bell.

"I'll get it," Kali said, walking quickly to the door.

"It's probably the paper boy, tell him we'll pay him on Tuesday," Margo said, calling after Kali.

"What else did Batman say?" Marty asked eagerly. "Will he call us back?"

"I don't know Marty, you'll have to ask Kali that question. Do you want some breakfast? I made bacon, French toast, and home fries. There's still plenty left," Margo said, filling an empty plate for Marty.

"Sure. That's fine," Marty mumbled as he left the room. "Kali, did Batman say anything about whether **_he can_** make it to tonight's party?" he called out after her.

**One hundred and fourteen**

"What party?" Wally asked looking puzzled.

"Uh…." Marty stammered. "Party? What party? Who said anything about a party?"

"You did, Marty! What's this about a party? Wait a minute… did you mention _Batman_? Did you call him and invite him to a surprise birthday party for _me?_" Wally asked excitedly. "Wow! A party! That's great!"

Kali glared at Marty. "Thanks, Marty," she said sarcastically. "It's not much of a surprise now, is it!"

"Wally, what are you doing here so early in the morning, anyway?" Marty asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's not that early…Mmmmm, do I smell _bacon_?" Wally asked, walking past Marty and Kali. "Hi Margo!" he called heading toward the kitchen, forgetting everything else. "Can I have some bacon?"

"Come on in Wally, we've got plenty," Margo answered, waving him in.

Kali and Marty followed Wally into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Wally," Margo said, setting another plate of food on the table.

Marty sat down at his usual spot at the table. "What's this for?" he asked pushing his full plate of food away from him. "Ugh! Margo, have you any mercy? What are you thinking?"

"Marty, I asked you if you wanted some … never mind!" she replied, reaching for the plate Marty had pushed away.

"Oh, don't let that go to waste," Wally said, taking the plate from her. "I'll eat it!" he offered.

Wally finished both platefuls of food in the blink of an eye. "I don't suppose you any more?" he asked politely.

Margo laughed, "I never could get used to that huge appetite of yours, Wally!" she said, removing the empty plates and giving him a fresh plate of food.

"So, what's this about Batman and my surprise party tonight?" he asked, four seconds and three platefuls of breakfast later.

Margo frowned at Marty. "How does he know about this?" she demanded.

"I-I didn't…" Marty sighed. "And how was _I _to know Wally was the one at the front door?"

"It doesn't matter, Margo. Really. I think it's terrific that you guys want to throw a party for me." Wally leaned forward and gave Margo a hug. "I just can't believe you got Bats to come!"

"Actually, Wally, we didn't. The truth is, I don't think any of the Justice League will be able to make it," Kali said apologetically. "They'll be on patrol tonight and won't be able to take the time off. I'm sorry," Kali took hold of Wally's hand."

"Let me see what I can do. Go ahead with the plans for the party. I'll take care of the guests. What time do you want everyone to arrive?" Wally asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Seven o'clock," Margo answered quickly.

"No problem," Wally said rising from his seat. "I've got to get going. There are a few things I've got to take care of before tonight's party."

Kali walked Wally to the front door. "I'll see you tonight then," Kali murmured into his left ear as she snuggled close to him.

Wally wrapped his muscular arms around her, holding her tight. "I love you so much, my Kali girl," he whispered.

**One hundred and fifteen**

Wally tossed the last garbage bag into the apartment house's trash bin out back.

"There! That's that" he said, heading back to his, now neat and spotlessly clean, apartment.

It was times like these that he really appreciated his super-speed abilities. Who else could clean their whole apartment in four seconds flat? Now he needed to concentrate on finding a new place to live, he reminded himself.

He stopped at his mailbox before heading back upstairs. As he removed the mail from his box, he debated whether he should take the elevator or the stairs back up to his apartment. Racing up a few flights of stairs was always refreshing and fun for him; and at this time of day, there was rarely anyone around, so the chance of being seen dashing up the steps at super-speed was very unlikely. Besides, he knew that anyone else using the stairs would, at best, see him only as a 'faint blur' and nothing more.

He decided to go for it and ran as fast as he could all the way to his apartment.

That felt so good, he decided to change into his Flash costume and zip around town for a little bit. As he put his unopened mail down on the kitchen table, a handwritten note slipped out from the pile and dropped to the floor.

Wally retrieved the paper and unfolded it. The note was from the owner of his apartment house:

Dear Tenant,

Please be advised that I have entered into a sales agreement to convey property ownership of this apartment building to _United Business Industries, Inc.. _You are hereby being given notice to vacate your apartment within the next 30 days. I regret any inconvenience this may cause. You may direct your questions and concerns to my business manager, Clifford Barrister 555-4524 ext. 28.

Sincerely,

P. H. Trenton, III

Kali is going to need to find a new apartment too, Wally realized. She'd probably just stay with Marty and Margo, he reasoned. Or would she? It wasn't the most convenient location for her to live at while commuting to her University classes. Maybe they could get a place together, he thought. Would she consider moving in with him?

The idea of sharing a place with Kali exited him. It was convenient, it would be great! He loved her and she loved him, what could be wrong with them living together? he asked himself.

The little voice deep inside, objected. What happens if they break up? They'd be stuck sharing an apartment. How awkward would that be? He immediately regretted evening considering that possibility. He had _no doubts_ about his feelings for her. He _knew_ his love for her was true.

Suddenly it dawned on him, if they were so sure about their love, couldn't they… shouldn't they…

**One hundred and sixteen**

It felt good, zipping around town visiting his regular spots. Flash made his first stop at _Hamburger Haven_ to fill up on his favorite stack of burgers and bucket of fries. He was surprised to find Faith Morgan working there. She was able to take a break from work and sit with him a while.

She told him that her daughter Joy was so 'taken' with her new hero that she couldn't talk about anything else.

"That's great Mrs. Morgan," Flash said. Joy was an adorable little girl. He wondered if he and Kali would have kids. He couldn't imagine not, but Kali still had four years of college ahead of her so, he was sure there wouldn't be any children in their _immediate_ future.

"How are Jimmy and Johnny doing?" he asked her. He knew they would have a hard time fighting charges of robbery and attempted murder.

"They were taken to Juvenile Hall," Faith explained. "Our defense attorney is trying to negotiate a sentence of community service for the boys. He feels that since my sons have no criminal records, they may be better off doing community service than serving time in a detention center. He is going to suggest that the boys work for the owner of the florist shop. If he agrees, maybe the boys can return home." Faith looked hopeful.

"I'm sure it will all work out for you," Flash said, trying to sound encouraging.

"Actually, Flash, I really think it will," Faith answered. She lowered her voice and leaned toward him. "Thank you for saving Johnny from my husband. If you hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened. My husband, Henry, has had a drinking problem for quite some time now. I think this has finally opened his eyes. He wants to get sober and work on our marriage. He enrolled in a sobriety program at an alcohol abuse treatment center and when he gets out, we will be going for family counseling."

"I'm glad to hear that," Flash replied. "Is there anything I can do to help? Do you need anything? Want me to stop by and visit the boys? Do they need anything?"

Faith smiled. "No thanks, Flash. You've done enough; you've been a true godsend." Faith leaned forward and kissed Flash on the cheek.

Faith had to get back to work so Flash decided to take this time to call the Watchtower and invite his fellow Justice League members to his birthday party.

About a mile north of _Hamburger Haven_, was a small park with lots of trees, and a small duck pond. Along the duck pond were several wooden benches circling the pond. Aside from a few ducks splashing around in the pond and the occasional pigeon, the park was empty.

_Perfect!_ Flash sat down on a bench near the splashing ducks and called the Watchtower through the communication device in his suit.

"J'onn, is that you?" he asked, when the Martian answered the call.

"Yes, it is I," J'onn replied. "Are you calling in for assistance?" he asked.

"No J'onn, I'm calling to invite everyone to my birthday party tonight. It's at Marty O'Malley's house at seven o'clock."

"Your birthday party? Is this the party Batman mentioned? I thought it was supposed to be a surprise," he answered.

"You're surprised, aren't you?" Flash joked. "Tell everyone to be there at seven, okay?"

"Flash…"

"Don't say you're not coming," Flash warned.

"Flash…"

"Come-on J'onn, you _gotta _come. We'll have lots of _Oreos_," Flash knew well the Martian's weakness for his favorite cookie.

"Flash, _Oreo_ or no _Oreo_, there is no one here. I am the only one monitoring from the Watchtower," J'onn explained. "Everyone else is out on patrol."

"They'll be back in time for the party, though, right?" Flash said confidently. "Just make sure they know when and where it is. Okay?"

"Flash. They are not going to make it to your party. I am sorry," the Martian said apologetically. "We have a responsibility to those we serve."

"But you're coming, right?" Flash asked.

Silence.

"J'onn?"

"Yes. I will come."

"Good. But that's still not going to make much of a party is it?" Flash commented.

"I am sorry. I can not do anything about the others attending your party," J'onn replied.

Marty, Margo and Kali are going to a lot of trouble to throw this party for him and if only one guest shows up… Flash didn't want to disappoint them after they went to all this trouble…

"Listen, J'onn, You gotta do me a favor," Flash began.

"What favor?" J'onn asked suspiciously.

"I want you to come to my party as each of the Justice League members," Flash explained. "Just show up as say… Batman and stay for a while, doesn't matter how long, but long enough to look good. You can disappear into the bathroom or have some excuse to leave early and then you can go outside, morph into someone else and make another appearance. You don't have to stay at the party very long just long enough."

"Flash, that is deceitful. It goes against my…" J'onn answered back.

"It would mean a lot to me, J'onn. And who is it going to hurt? You're actually doing the others a favor… Think about it. You're coming on their behalf… sort of an ambassador so to speak."

Silence. Flash was getting to him.

"_Oreos_. J'onn, lots of _Oreos_. All eleven delicious varieties of _Oreos_," Flash began reciting the different varieties of _Oreos_, "_Double-stuf_ _Oreos_, _Fudge Covered Oreos_, _Double Delights_, _Mint and Creme Oreos_…"

"Okay-Okay!" J'onn surrendered. "I will do it!"

"Thank you J'onn, this means a lot to me," Flash replied.

I'd better stop at the store and pick up some _Oreos_, thought Flash, as he left the park.

**One hundred and seventeen**

Kali and Margo returned home from their shopping trip. They picked up several trays of deli meats, fruit, cheese, and fresh veggies at the grocers and boxes of party decorations including an assortment of helium-filled balloons, 'Happy Birthday' ribbons, and banners at the party shop.

"Marty! We're home," Margo called out as she carried a large box of party decorations into the house.

Kali followed right behind her carrying a large tray of food.

"Marty? Are you here?" Margo repeated.

"I'm out here!" Marty's voice called from somewhere out back.

"How does it look?" he asked proudly.

Marty had strung a multi-colored string of flashing Christmas lights along the wooden deck in the back.

"Doesn't it look great?" Marty said, pointing to the lights.

"Very pretty," Kali said, impressed.

"What a great idea!" Margo answered. "Can you give us a hand unloading the car?"

"Let me put these empty boxes away first, okay?" Marty answered.

"Have you heard anything from Wally?" Kali asked, before returning to the car.

"Wally? No, why?" Marty asked, stacking the empty boxes on top of one and other.

"I'm just wondering about the Justice League…" Kali replied, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"If anyone can get the Justice League out here, it's Wally. Just you see; they'll all be here. I'm sure of it. By the way, did Margo pick up any film for the camera?"

"Film?" Kali paused before answering. "I don't think so…"

"_Oh no!_ Margo? Margo!" Marty called out, frantically racing from the room.

**One hundred and eighteen**

Superman had just arrived at the Watchtower to check in before heading out for his regular evening patrol in Metropolis. Things were very slow today and in spite of his attempts to stay focused on his work in Metropolis, Superman couldn't get his mind off Flash.

The poor guy had been through a lot these past few days and Superman felt that Flash could use some extra support from his friends. So, when Batman first received Marty's invitation for the Justice League to attend to Flash's surprise birthday party, Superman's instinct told him that they should go.

He was surprised and even disappointed in his fellow Justice League members, noticing how easily Marty's invitation was dismissed. They seemed not to give it so much as a second thought, citing the necessity of their regular evening patrol work. Even so, Superman's conscience had continued to bother him.

Superman was surprised to see the rest of the Leaguers had also returned early to the Watchtower as well. Why weren't they out on patrol? he wondered. Then again, things were very slow for him, so perhaps it wasn't so odd that the rest of the team would return back to the tower earlier as well. Superman headed over to the group.

"You think we _should_ skip tonight's patrol in favor of going to Flash's birthday party?" Batman asked in amazement.

Did Batman mention _Flash's birthday party?_ Superman thought that discussion was over.

"Yes, at least for a short time," J'onn answered. "It would mean a lot to Flash if everyone could at least make an appearance. It doesn't have to be for long, and we can all return to patrol duty again afterward," he explained.

"I think we need to enlist more members in the League," Batman suggested. "It's time we extended the invitation to join our group to the others. It would make our work force stronger and more effective. Just last week, I ran into Spiderman…"

"I agree with you, Batman," J'onn interrupted, "But, the issue at hand is Flash's birthday party. Certainly a break in our patrol work would not impede the effectiveness of our work, especially if we agree to attend the party in shifts," J'onn suggested.

"I believe it would be a show of support to Flash as well," Superman added. "He's been through quite a bit lately and I think he would appreciate our presence at his party," he explained.

"Okay then, if there are no objections we'll all meet at Marty O'Malley's at seven tonight," J'onn concluded.

**One hundred and nineteen**

After a few more stops around town, Flash was ready to return home and change out of his red costume.

Funny how people considered him 'in costume' as Flash, but he truly felt more 'costumed' as Wally than he ever felt as Flash. It was just that he never really felt like himself when he wasn't free to use his super-powers; and being 'Wally' did just that. At least that was how he felt before he met Kali.

Now that he had Kali, he was freer to be himself. Even as 'Wally', he wasn't so restricted. In fact, it didn't matter what he wore, or whether he was a super-hero or not when he was with her, because when he was with her, all she wanted was for him to be himself. She loved him for who he was, not for who he pretended to be. Fast or slow, in costume or not, Flash or Wally, it didn't matter because there were no secrets to hide from Kali. It made all the difference and it felt good.

Wally showered and shaved before dressing. He was anxious to leave for the party, as it would be starting soon and he wanted to be sure to get there before the others.

Wally stopped in front of the mirrored closet doors to survey his appearance. He couldn't help but smile when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Dressed in a three button black tuxedo with matching black silk bow tie, Wally looked positively regal.

He slipped a small white satin box into his pocket and grabbed his car keys as he headed out the door of his apartment.


	25. Chapters 120 to 125

**One hundred and twenty**

It wasn't easy, but Wally managed to make it to the front door of Marty's house without dropping anything. Juggling eight large brown paper grocery bags full of _Oreos_ wasn't easy. The trick now was to ring the doorbell.

Unable to release his fingers to reach the doorbell, he did the first thing that came to mind; he bent down to press the button with his nose. Just as he was about an inch from the bell, the front door swung open.

"Wally?" Kali asked, stunned. "What are you doing?"

"Umm…" was all Wally could say.

Kali looked positively stunning. Dressed in a tea length red dress with satin sash, and with her hair tied back and loosely pinned up, she looked very sweet and elegant at the same time.

"Here, let me help you with those bags," she said, carefully taking two from him. "What have you got in here?" she asked, peeking into the bags. "_Oreos?_" she asked curiously.

"It's a long story," Wally answered, unable to take his eyes off Kali. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world," he added, following her into the house.

"Thank you, Wally. I'm glad you got here before the others," Kali said, placing the grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen.

"Me too," Wally replied, putting the rest of the bags on the counter as well.

"Oh my!" Kali exclaimed at the sight of Wally in his tuxedo.

The look on Kali's face was priceless.

"Do you like it?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Wally, you look amazing!" she said in awe.

"Wally? is that you?" Margo asked, entering the kitchen with Marty right behind. "Wow! You look incredible!"

"Hey dude, you trying to show me up?" Marty kidded.

"Thanks," said Wally, turning around 'modelling' for his friends. "Hey guys, thanks for throwing me this party," he said giving Kali, Margo, and Marty each a hug.

"What's with all these groceries?" Marty asked, looking into one of the bags on the counter.

"Thank you, Wally, but you didn't have to bring anything," Margo said. "We have more than enough food."

"_Oreos?_" Marty asked quizzically, removing one of the boxes of cookies from the bag.

"Yes…" Wally began.

"Wally, there's nothing in these bags, but boxes of _Oreos_," Marty added, interrupting Wally. "What? are you on some kind of special _Oreo_ diet or something?" he asked.

Curious, Margo stepped forward to see for herself and immediately began removing all the assorted boxes of _Oreos_ from the grocery bags.

"_Double Stuf Oreos_, _Creme Oreos_, _Miniature Oreos_…" Margo recited as she emptied the bag.

Wally smiled and waited for Margo to finish.

"I had no idea there were so many kinds of _Oreos_," Kali said in amazement. "There must be a dozen or so…"

"Eleven to be exact," Wally announced.

"Since when are you such an _Oreo_ nut?" Margo asked.

"_Oreos_ are J'onn's favorite snack," Wally explained.

"J'onn the Martian?" Marty asked excitedly. "You mean he's coming? Wow! See Margo? I _knew_ Wally would get the Justice League to come!"

"They said they'd _try_ to make it, Marty, so don't be surprised if they don't all show up at the same time," Wally warned. He knew J'onn would only be able to morph into one person at a time, so it was best to warn Marty not to expect them all to attend the party at once.

"But they're all coming, right?" Marty asked expectantly.

"Yes, Marty, they are," Wally said confidently.

"Margo, did you remember to get film for the camera?" Marty asked worriedly.

"Yes, Marty. I bought two rolls of film today," she answered calmly.

"Only two rolls? That won't be enough! What were you thinking?" Marty replied, panicking.

"Well, Marty, if you think we need more, then you can run down to the corner store and buy it yourself," Margo suggested.

"Are you crazy? They'll be here any minute! I am not going anywhere!" he said emphatically. "You'll just have to go," Marty added.

"What? I've got things to do here, Marty. If you want more film, you know where to get it," Margo said, carrying a stack of plates out onto the deck.

"But Margo…." Marty's voice faded as he disappeared out of the kitchen after Margo.

**One hundred and twenty-one**

"At last," Kali sighed, "Now that we have a few moments alone," she began.

"Let's take advantage of it…" Wally said, finishing her sentence for her. He slowly moved closer to Kali, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Just as their lips met, the doorbell rang.

Wally and Kali ignored the doorbell expecting Marty or Margo would get it.

The doorbell rang again.

Wally and Kali pulled apart. Glancing out the kitchen window, Wally spotted Margo and Marty busily arranging the food trays and eating utensils.

"I'd better get it," Wally said apologetically.

Wally left Kali in the kitchen to answer the front door.

"Hi Wally. Happy Birthday," Superman said, handing Wally a small colorfully wrapped gift.

"Hey, thanks for coming," Wally said patting Superman on the arm. "I really appreciate it. Make sure you see Marty, before you go," Wally instructed.

"Uh… sure… Flash," Superman answered.

"Oh yeah, the _Oreos_ are in the kitchen," Wally added, leading Superman into the house.

"Hi Superman," Kali said, greeting him with a friendly handshake.

"Hi Kali, nice to see you again," Superman said warmly.

Wally left the room to get Marty. He put the gift that Superman had given him on the coffee table in the living room.

"Marty?" Wally called poking his head out the back door. "Superman is here."

"Quick Margo! Get the film!" Marty ordered.

Margo shook her head and disappeared into the house.

"He's early," Marty said excitedly to Wally. Do you think he'd mind me taking a picture of him 'hovering' in the air over me?"

"I think you'd have to ask him about that, Marty, but I wouldn't ask him to do much more than that," Wally answered. He didn't want Marty to get suspicious if 'Superman' couldn't bend steel or see through walls, after all, J'onn may look like Superman, but he couldn't duplicate Superman's powers.

"Oh, okay. I get it… he's not a big one on flaunting his powers," Marty replied.

"Exactly," Wally answered, following Marty to the kitchen where Superman and Kali were chatting.

"Superman, the food trays and drinks are out back on the deck," Kali offered, directing him to the back door.

"Everything looks delicious," Superman said. "May I use your bathroom to wash my hands?" he asked politely.

"Of course," Margo said excusing him.

Kali and Margo returned to the kitchen to get some last minute incidentals.

"Isn't this great?" Marty asked Wally, aiming the camera at Wally and snapping a picture.

Wally nodded, pouring himself a glass of soda. "Want something to drink?" he asked Marty.

"No thanks, I'll get something after I take a few pictures of Superman," he said heading back into the house in search of Superman.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Wally offered, setting his drink down.

Wally was surprised to see Batman at the door.

"Wow, that was quick!" he said, greeting the Dark Knight.

"I can't stay too long," Batman said apologetically. "Happy Birthday, Flash," he said, handing him a long gift-wrapped package.

"Hey, nice touch," Wally said, taking the present from Batman. "Did you notice I got all eleven varieties of _Oreos_," he added. "Don't worry, whatever is left here, I'll make sure gets back to the Watchtower."

"O…kay…" Batman replied giving Wally a strange look.

Gee, Wally thought, I'd have thought that J'onn would be a little more excited about the _Oreos_ than that! I guess it's just part of the act, he reasoned.

Wally led Batman outside to the deck, joining Marty, Kali and Margo.

"Wally," Kali said, after greeting Batman. "Can we talk privately a moment?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, following Kali into the living room.

Wally didn't see Superman leave the bathroom and head out to the deck.

"What is it Kali?" he asked with concern.

"I wanted to give you your birthday present," she said shyly.

Kali walked over to the living room closet and retrieved the gift she had put there earlier.

"It isn't anything fancy, but…" Kali handed the present to Wally and waited for him to open it.

"Thanks, Kali," he said, tearing the gift-wrap off the present.

Inside the box was an oaken framed, hand-calligraphed poem entitled _Face to Face_.

"_Face to Face," _Wally read aloud, noting the author's name at the bottom of the delicately scripted work. "You wrote this?" he asked, impressed.

"Yes, I wrote it for you," Kali answered quietly. "Go ahead, read it," she urged.

Wally began again, "_Face to Face_, by Kali O'Malley,

**Face to Face**

Face to Face

I stand before you

Face to Face

I cannot hide

Face to Face

There are no secrets

Face to Face

I will abide

Face to Face

I'll always love you

Face to Face

You're my best friend

Face to Face

There are no secrets

Face to Face

To the end

"Kali, this is beautiful. Thank you so much. I love you, in fact…"

The doorbell rang.

**One hundred and twenty-two**

Wally opened the front door and was surprised to see Green Lantern.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked nervously, taking a quick glance behind him checking to make sure Kali, Marty, or Margo wasn't close enough to overhear him. "Don't you think you're pushing your luck?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Green Lantern answered, looking confused.

"Let's face it, _three_ Justice League members here at the same time. Isn't that a bit much, even for you?" Wally explained.

"Listen hotshot, it's a slow night and there are _seven_ of us. Don't worry about it," Green Lantern answered, wondering why Flash was so worried about tonight's evening patrol coverage. Did he or didn't he want him to attend his birthday party?

"Hey! It's Green Lantern!" Marty shouted, interrupting Wally. "Can I get a picture of you?" he asked excitedly. "Come with me," he said. "Hey, any chance I can get a ring like that?" he asked, staring at Green Lantern's ring.

"I don't think so," Green Lantern answered, looking surprised.

"You might as well head out back to have your picture taken," Wally suggested, wondering how J'onn was going to pull off posing as three different people attending the same party. The guy has guts, I have to give him that, he thought.

Wally and Kali followed Marty and Green Lantern out back. He wasn't surprised not to find Batman or Superman anywhere in sight, but where was Margo? he wondered.

Marty immediately handed Kali the camera, asking her to take a few photos of him with Green Lantern.

"Why don't I take one of you with Wally?" Green Lantern offered.

"_Really?_ _You'd do that?_ Wow! The Green Lantern taking my picture!" Marty said in amazement.

Wally got a big kick out of Marty's reaction to having the Justice League at the party. Too bad, it was only _J'onn_ pretending to be them. Maybe he'd see about getting the Justice League together for Marty's birthday.

"Ready?" Green Lantern asked, before snapping a picture.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Marty said cheerfully.

"How about I get a nice picture of you and your pretty lady," Green Lantern suggested.

Kali blushed as she stepped beside Wally to pose for their photo.

"Ready? Smile nice," Green Lantern ordered.

"Look who's here!" Marty shouted, leading Wonder Woman, Hawk girl and J'onn J'onz outside onto the deck with the others.

Wally's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

Green Lantern snapped the photo.

"That'll make a _nice_ picture!" Marty joked.

**One hundred and twenty-three**

Wally's mouth hung open in shock. "J'onn?"

"Yes, it is I, Wally," he answered. "We all agreed to take a break from tonight's patrol to come to your birthday party," he explained.

"So… it wasn't only you…" Wally answered, letting it all sink in.

"No, Flash, it really is us," J'onn replied.

"Hey, thanks for coming!" Wally said with renewed enthusiasm. "_Really._"

Wally ran up to J'onn, Wonder Woman, and Hawk girl, and gave them each a big bear hug. "This is great!"

He turned around and looked at Green Lantern as if seeing him for the first time this evening. "G.L.! Hey bud, glad you could make it!"

"Yes, me too," Green Lantern answered with a perplexed look on his face. "Have you been drinking?" he asked dubiously.

"No… of course not!" Wally shot back. "Hey, where's Batman and Superman?" he asked, realizing they must be somewhere around there."

"Over here, Wally!" Margo called out. She stepped out onto the deck with Batman and Superman following closely behind her, carrying a large sheet cake topped with chocolate icing and 25 red sparkling candles.

"Happy Birthday…" they began singing. The others joined in.

Wally made a wish and blew out all the candles.

"Looks like you got your wish," Kali commented.

"I hope so," Wally said, smiling at Kali. He bent down, on one knee, in front of Kali. He removed the small white satin box from his pocket and looked lovingly into her eyes.

**One hundred and twenty-four**

"Kali," he said earnestly, "I can't begin to tell you how much my life has changed since I met you. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I do know I don't want to let another day go by without shouting to the world my love for you. I want us to be together and don't want to wait another day, another moment even, to declare my love for you for all the world to see. I love you with all my heart and soul and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box and revealing a beautiful teardrop shaped diamond engagement ring.

"Oh Wally!" Kali threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"I take it that's a 'yes'?" Wally asked nervously.

"Yes! Yes!" she said, releasing him.

"Here, let me help you with that," Wally said, removing the ring from its box and placing it on her finger.

Green Lantern, with camera still in hand, snapped a picture of Wally and Kali.

Marty tenderly put his arm around Margo and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Ah-hem!" Batman loudly cleared his throat.

"Anyone want a piece of cake?" Kali asked, stepping forward and removing the smoking candles from the cake.

As Kali began cutting the cake, sounds of a barking dog and angry man broke through the jovial atmosphere.

"Problem with your neighbor?" Superman asked Margo.

Margo shrugged.

"I'll go check it out," Superman suggested. Everyone followed Superman through the house and out the front door to see what was causing all the ruckus.

They arrived out front just in time to see a man, dressed in an Animal Control's Officer's uniform, frantically chasing and trying, unsuccessfully, to catch a stray dog. The poor man was doing everything in his power to grab a hold of the lively pup that seemed to escape the man's clutches at every turn. Just as the officer finally laid a hold of the dog's collar, the pup dropped to the ground and wriggled free again. As the officer became more frustrated, the dog became more animated, taunting the man with his jumping and barking; it was a comical sight to behold.

There was something about the situation that elicited Wally's pity. The man was pathetically inept at what he was doing, completely untrained, obviously. Wally ran back into the house and snatched a slice of roast beef off a platter of deli meat. This ought to do it, he thought.

Racing back to the front, Wally stepped forward toward the weary officer and offered his help. "Mind if I give you a hand, officer?" he asked.

Breathless, the man stopped what he was doing, "I got it under control," he replied angrily.

Wally and the rest of the group watched as the man made several more unsuccessful attempts to catch the energetic little dog, before finally surrendering to Wally.

"Okay, sir," he announced sarcastically, "Let's see what you can do!"

Wally smiled and stepped forward. "Here little fellow," he called, bending down and waving the slice of roast beef before him.

The little pup stopped and slowly approached Wally.

"Sit," Wally commanded.

The pup quickly obeyed.

"Lie down," Wally ordered.

The pup, again, obeyed the instruction.

"Got a leash or something?" Wally asked the officer.

"Here's a rope," the officer said, handing Wally a nylon piece of roping.

Wally bent down and carefully looped the rope around the dog's neck. "Good boy," he said, feeding the meat to the waiting dog.

"Here you go, officer," Wally said, handing the other end of the rope to the man.

As the man stepped forward to take hold of the rope, the street light illuminated his face. Wally was surprised at what he saw.

"Randall?" Wally asked in disbelief. "Is that you?'

"_West?_" Randall replied, looking annoyed.

"What's the matter Randall, you don't look so good. You been drinking?" Wally joked.

Humiliated, Randall's face turned bright red. Speechless, he bent down, picked the dog up and walked away.

**One hundred and twenty-five**

It was after midnight that evening when Wally finally returned home to his apartment. He whistled contentedly to himself as he unlocked his apartment door, reflecting back on this evening's events.

It had been an enjoyable evening at the O'Malley's house. The party went well, he thought. It was fun swapping mission stories, playing games, and hanging out with the people who meant the most to him.

He was particularly glad Kali and his fellow Leaguers had the chance to get to know each other on a more personal level. After all, Kali was his fiancé now and it was important to him that the League accepted her as much as she accepted them; and tonight was certainly a casual enough setting for that to happen. He was sure the gag gifts from G.L. and Sups, which Wally thought were particularly amusing might have been a bit 'too casual' for Kali to appreciate.

Note to self, Wally thought, remember to get Superman back for the Superman underwear 'costume'. Besides, who could possibly sleep with that hideous red cape on their back anyway?

On the other hand, Wally did know that Kali had a great time playing _Charades_ with the Justice League. They played the women against the men and of course, the women _creamed_ them. She, Wonder Woman, Hawk girl, and Margo played against Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, and him. (Marty was busy taking pictures and J'onn J'onzz was excluded from the game due to his mind reading capabilities.)

Perhaps if Batman hadn't been on his team things would have turned out differently, he considered. Wally laughed at the memory of Batman's awkward attempts to act out the title to the movie, _The Sound of Music_. Good thing he has other useful talents, because this wasn't one of them.

The best thing about the entire evening, though, was that Kali said 'yes'. Truly, this has been a whirlwind romance, very appropriate for the _Fastest Man Alive_, Wally considered. This gave him an idea. Wally would tell the world their love story.

Wally plopped down into the chair at his computer and began typing at Super-speed. It wasn't long before he finally completed his story; that is, _his and Kali's_ story. All he needed was a title and he was ready to download his first few chapters to the **_Fanfiction_** internet website.

Instantly the perfect title came to mind. In honor of Kali, I will call it _Face to Face_, he decided, reminiscent of her love poem to him.

And he ended their story the way she ended her poem,

There are no secrets to…

The End


End file.
